


Predator and Prey

by LiaHel



Series: The winner takes it all [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, BillDip, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Deer Dipper Pines, Demon Bill Cipher, F/F, Fluff, Gargoyle Grunkle Stan, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Seaserpent Pacifica, Smut, Sphinx Grunkle Ford, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Gideon Gleeful, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica, Vampire Gideon, Werewolf Wendy Corduroy, fisherman will, mabifica, smut later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaHel/pseuds/LiaHel
Summary: It's been five years since Weirdmageddon took place in this small town called Gravity Falls. The famous mystery twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines are finally back in town, as they promised years ago. Even their grunkles are back for the summer.But their little reunion after five years was not going to be as planned.A mysterious stream of water contaminated the town's water supply, and this was only the start of something big... A new summer. A new adventure.





	1. Prologue - A new summer, a new adventure

"Oh my god!! Bro-bro!!" Mabel pressed her face against the car window, giggling the whole time and earning a sigh from the driver, her twin brother Dipper. "What is it this time, Mabel?", he asked, adjusting his glasses while trying to focus on the road. It was quite a drive from California to Gravity Falls, but heck, they promised to come back. And they really wanted to see their friends there again. So it was about time that they finally kept their promise.  
"There!! Ahhh, we're almost there!! I wonder how everyone is! I have to meet Candy and Grenda... And Wendy! Oh my goood, I wonder if she got a boyfriend! She is so awesome, I bet she has. We need to make a sleepover at the Shack and talk with everyone and-"  
"And we have to arrive there first of all and talk to Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford if they even allow us to make a sleepover", her brother said, rolling his eyes and sighing again. He never was a big fan of his sister's sleepovers. They always ended in a mess, staying up all night, talking about boys and keeping him awake for hours.  
Mabel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Dip-Dop... Don't be so grumpy!"  
"I'm not grumpy... I'm really looking forward to see everyone again... I'm just...", he frowned a bit, running one hand through his brunet curls. "... A bit nervous."  
His twin sister tilt her head. "Why?"  
Dipper looked at the road signs. About two miles. Two miles until he would meet everyone. "It's been five years... Things changed. We changed. So they probably did too. I'm just worried that... Well, things changed a bit too much, you know?"  
Mabel rolled her eyes, but taking a close look, trying to compare Dipper to how he was five years ago. Her brother definitly changed. He wore long, dark blue jeans, a white shirt, a red and black flannel and glasses. His face got more handsome by now. He had barely noticable bags under his chocolate brown eyes because he always stayed up late, reading books or playing videogames.  
Yep, he definitly changed. And so did she. She still loved sweaters, but hardly ever wore some. Her brunette hair was braided, glittery hair pins in it. She wore subtile make up, comfy, short dungarees and a pink shirt beneath. She, too would need glasses but just went with contacts instead. But back to topic, she got what her brother was talking about. "Well, but still. They will be just as happy to see us as we are about seeing them. Definitly."  
Still frowning, Dipper finally drove up to the parking lot in front of the Mystery Shack. He got all nostalgic. And there everyone was, his worries fading away. Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Melody, Soos... Even Pacifica and Gideon showed up. It felt amazing to be back. They all came to welcome Mabel and him. And as they got out the car, he could see his sister run up to everyone, hugging them, while he stayed a bit back, just admiring the old building, the woods... It would be the best summer ever, he could feel it.

~~~~~~

At the same time, deep in the woods, a familiar floating triangle talked to one who looked exactly like him - only one thing was different. The other one didn't have the shiny golden-yellow color Bill had, instead he was a bright blue color. "B-But... Why do you want that?", the frightend blue triangle asked, frowning at Bill.  
"Well, because, dear brother, they deserve it. The Pines family tried killing me... But thank Axolotl, I'm back... With you. Together we can do it. I'm sure. They don't stand a chance against the Cipher twins! You and me against the rest of the world. It will be great... Trust me, Will. Our combined powers will erase this dimension... Form a new one... We will rule everything. All we need to do, is getting rid of this magnetism that keeps us trapped here..."  
Will didn't seem quite convinced. "Why do you even want that? Risking your life like this... We could just stay here in the woods. It would be really nice... Don't you think?", he asked shyly.  
His brother sighed. "No, Will, it won't. Because if the Pines find out that we're alive, we won't have a peaceful life. Trust me. They are the real monsters here...", Bill explained to his brother, trying to contain his anger against this family, letting out a deep sigh.  
The demon didn't know, how ironic his statement would be only a few days later.

~~~~~~

What nobody knew was that somehow, a mysterious liquid from another dimension, found it's way into the lake and the water supply of the town, contamining everything that was touched by the water.  
Everyone, who somehow touched it, no matter if it was by rain, showering or even drinking the contamined water, it would change them into something different... And the consequences were going to be fatal.

~~~~~~

Time went by, it even started raining, the sun set and the evening came. Mabel and Dipper were welcomed like good old friends, it was the most exciting and exhausting day in years, but Dipper enjoyed every minute. He got updated on everything - Wendy indeed had a boyfriend, she still had these cute freckles and her humor was still really fun. One of the coolest persons he knew, that definitly didn't change. To his relief, he realized that he had no crush on her anymore. Good... That was something he _definitly_ didn't need this summer. Silly, bothering feelings towards anyone. Next was Gideon. He still tricked people in his tent of telepathy, but heck, his appearance changed. He was even taller than Dipper by now, which bothered the brunet a little, but he tried to not seem too upset. Gideon also got rid of his ridiculous hair cut. Dipper had to admit, he looked actually good. And he seemed to still be interested in Mabel. And Mabel still rejected him, which was hilarious to watch. Pacifica actually seemed to have changed a lot too. She talked a lot with Mabel, Candy and Grenda. It made Dipper smile a little. She seemed to be less arrogant than before, which was definitly a great thing. Then there were Soos and Melody, who were really a cute couple. They did a great job, working together at the Mystery Shack while Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were sailing around the world. And of course he kept talking to Ford and Stan for hours.  
As everyone had left, the twins put their suitcases upstairs. The room they stayed in when they were twelve... Gods, it felt like decades. After a long shower, putting on his boxers, Dipper smiled, just letting himself fall onto the bed in the attic. Wow. What a day... He just wanted to rest now.  
Mabel giggled, putting on her pyjamas after showering herself and sitting down on the edge of her bed as well. "Wow... It's still so amazing here, don't you think, Bro-Bro?", she said happy, looking at her brother.  
Dipper chuckled, smiling at his twin sister. "Yeah... I'd say so too... It was a good choice to come back... This will be the best summer ever..."  
The female twin giggled, nodding at this statement. "Hell yes! I can't wait... Gravity Falls is so amazing...", she said, yawning a little and rubbing her eyes. "Good night, Dipper..."  
"Good night, Mabel...", he mumbled.  
They both fell asleep rather fast, not knowing what would await them when they woke up in the morning.

~~~~~~

"BILL WHAT IS THIS?!" The blue haired young man hyperventilated. It was early in the morning. Will was so irritated. Yes, he might had two eyes, but also hands? He couldn't float, he had human skin... Human hair... Human _everything_. This was not right. Not at all.  
The blond man held his head, it hurt like hell. "Calm down, Will...", he mumbled, taking a deep breath before getting up. "It's magic... I can feel it. I don't know what exactly, but it's nothing harmful..." The only thing he was really curious about was, if he could still use his own magic. He snapped his fingers, letting clothes appear, blue flames rising as he used his powers. A smirk spread on his face. "Good... So all that changed is our appearance... Don't worry. Take that, put it on..." Bill handed his brother some clothes, putting on his own. For himself, he got a yellow shirt, a black leather jacket, trousers with camouflage pattern and black jump boots. Then he snapped again, a rifle appearing next to him.  
Will stumbled back, looking at his twin brother surprised. "W-What do you need this for?", he asked worried, putting on his simple black jeans, boots and the dark blue shirt.  
Bill rolled his golden eyes, putting the rifle on his back. "Humans are stupid. They need food and sleep. Plus our powers are limited in these bodies. I've been human before... It's hellish. Since I distrust every other human, we'll hunt our food ourself. So..." He snapped again, letting a fishing rod appear for his brother. "Here. Fishing isn't too difficult...", he said, smiling at his worried brother. So they were human now... Interesting. Maybe this could be really helpful in fulfilling his plan, he thought to himself, keeping up the smile.  
Will took the fishing rod, looking at the older twin. "... Okay... Thank you, Bill...", he mumbled, looking around.  
Bill nodded, looking around as well. "Okay, let's split up and meet here at noon. We can discuss what to do about this situation later... Hopefully we can get something to eat until then. I will try to find a place we could stay at as well. Human bodies are way more fragil than our old ones, so a house is necessary to keep us warm and safe.... So... Make sure to not get hurt until we meet again."  
Will took a deep breath, nodding. "O-okay... You try to stay safe as well, brother!"

~~~~~~

"... This is a joke, right?" Dipper was lying on the floor, his feet hurting. His _four ___feet hurting. What. The. Hell. How did this happen? Why did this happen? The teenager sighed, trying to get back on his ... _Hooves._ "This is a dream, it has to be...", he mumbled, trying to look for his glasses.  
Mabel meanwhile was snorting quietly, not really noticing a thing at first.  
Dipper sighed, shaking his head. "Mabel... Wake up, I need your help...", he said louder.  
His sister yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Dipper...?", she mumbled, slowly waking up. "What's up, bro-bro...?"  
"Open your eyes, then you'll see the problem...", he said, obviously annoyed and confused.  
Mabel opened her eyes, tilting her head. "Wait... What...? You... Uh..."  
Dipper managed to get up now, his four legs feeling extremly strange and unusual. "I'm half deer...", he said with a frown, looking around.  
Mabel burst into laugher. "Ahahaha!! That looks _so_ cute. Your ears... And these antlers!! Aww~", she said, giggling a bit.  
"... Mabel, this is serious! Help me... We need to get me down to Grunkle Ford... Maybe he knows what exactly this is...", he said, shaking his head.  
Mabel chuckled, now getting out of bed... Only to fall to the ground herself. "Uwhaa! Ouch...", she mumbled, scratching her head and looking at her lower half... Which happened to be fishy. "... Oh my god!! I'm a mermaid!?! Hell yes! That's so awesome!!", she said, giggling.  
Dipper sighed, shaking his head. "This is _not_ awesome...", he said, getting on his knees again. "Get on my back... We need to find Grunkle Ford... This is definitly not normal, not even for Gravity Falls standards...", he said, being hell of worried about all this.  
And soon, things were even about to get stranger.


	2. The Little Mermaid

„Don't sweat it kids... We'll find a solution... Just relax.“ Grunkle Stan didn't seem to bothered by the fact, that he had turned into a freaking gargoyle. Sometimes Dipper felt like he was the only sane person, which was mostly the case when Grunkle Ford was not around. His sister still sat on his back, giggling a bit and moving her mermaid tail around. „See, even Grunkle Stan doesn't worry. It's fine...“  
Dipper frowned. He had put on his flannel again, but he was still a bit shacky on his four feet. They were a bit much to handle for someone who was used to just have two human legs. „So, he went to see the mayor and helps the other townsfolk to stay calm? And he is a sphinx now?“  
Stan just took the newspapers and a sip of his coffee, nodding. „That's right... He wanted to make sure everyone stayed calm and knew he was working on solving the problem. But let's be honest, this would be an amazing tourist attraction! Real monsters who would not attack anyone because they were human before and know how to behave... Ka-Ching!“  
The teenager frowned, crossing his arms. „That's the _only_ thing you're thinking about? Really?“, he asked, looking at his grunkle, before sighing again and looking at his back. „Mabel, do you feel okay?“  
„Sure, why?“, she asked, surprised by the question. She loved this tail. It looked so beautiful with all these shimmering pink scales.  
„Because mermaids usually need water...“, he said, raising an eyebrow. „Anyways... Can you tell Grunkle Ford that I need to talk to him later? We'll be out to maybe figure out what happened on our own...“, he explained, turning back to Stan, who just nodded, sipping his coffee like any other morning. „Of course, don't worry. Have fun today you two... And make sure to not run into any monsters! Ahahaha...“  
Dipper just rolled his eyes, sighing. “Sure... See you later”, he said, now trying to get out the Shack with Mabel on his back and without falling down again.

~~~~~~

“Alright! The traps are set, I found an abandoned house, used a little magic to make it look like a new home... I even shot a rabbit, so for now I guess we're fine!”, Bill said rather proud, smiling at his brother who also had caught a little fish.  
“Sounds good to me...” Will shyly smiled at Bill, holding the bucket with the fish in one hand, the fishing rod leaning against his shoulder. “So... Have you figured out why this all happened yet?”, he asked his older brother, tilting his head for a moment.  
“Not yet... But it's fine, trust me. We'll be back to our usual form in no time”, he said now turning around again, signing Will to follow him. “Just so you don't run into anyone of the traps... There are two”, he pointed on the ground, the nets covered in leaves, “... Which activate as soon as something steps on it. The net will trap the prey and it's at my mercy...”  
“Hm...” Will frowned a bit. He didn't like the thought but well... They had to eat something, right? “Okay...”  
“Also”, Bill said, continuing his tour to show Will everything. “Here are some bear traps. Those are _really_ dangerous for humans. If you run into one it'll hurt as hell and I'm really bad at healing magic... And I got no clue about human medicine, so better not risk it, okay?” He looked at the blue haired male, being really serious about this. It was dangerous if anything got caught in there that wasn't meant to be eaten by the twins.  
Will gulped, nodding. He noted to not walk through this part of the woods alone. He was a little clumsy compared to his brother and since he didn't want to cause Bill trouble, he better stayed away from there. “Okay... Got it.”

~~~~~~

“Diiiiiipper...”, Mabel whined, leaning more against her brother's back. “It's so boring... And you're really lame...”  
“Well, guess what, dear sister, I'm new to having _four_ freaking legs...”, he said, sighing deeply.  
“Hehehe... 'Deer' sister... Get it?”, she giggled, poking the soft fur of Dipper's back.  
“... If you make any pun like that again, I'll put you in the next pond and leave”, he said, sighing again. “We're almost at Wendy's ho-”  
Suddenly, a big ball of ginger fur came running towards them, almost running them over.  
Dipper stumbled back, over his own legs, falling down and Mabel with him.  
“Ouch! Dipper, silly, why did y-... Oh!! Wendy! You're a wolf?”, she asked impressed, looking up at the female wolf in front of them.  
Wendy nodded happy, panting like a dog.  
Dipper looked up as well, smiling a little now. “Wow... I didn't expect that.”  
“Well, and I didn't expect you to be deer... Nice antlers you got there”, she said, winking and sniffing him.  
“Thanks... Hm...” He tilt his head for a moment, getting back on his hooves. “Okay... Huh. So everyone in town seems to have turned into some kind of... Monster?”, the brunet said, frowning deeply and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “So... The reason for all this must be something everyone had been in contact with... Or is it even everyone?”  
Wendy walked over to Mabel, poking her with her nose, making the mermaid giggle. “Well, I can assure you, it's my whole family, Robbie and the rest of our gang and at least Pacifica. I've seen her today... Rough., let me tell ya.”  
Mabel tilt her head. “Really? What does Pas look like?”, she asked interested, stroking the soft fur on Wendy's head. She was like a really big, fluffy dog, it was adorable.  
“She looks a bit... Snake like. Or, sea serpent would be a better definition to be honest. I think she said she wanted to go to the lake because she felt weird... 'Walking', if you could call it that.”  
Mabel tilt her head. “Hm... Dipper, maybe she knows something? We should get to the lake as well! Plus I want to test my tail a little.”  
Wendy smiled, suddenly sitting back up straight, seemingly listening to something. “Oh, my Dad is calling... These ears are amazing! Got to go! See ya two!” And with that, Wendy left the twins alone again.

~~~~~~

“I look horrible, let's face it...”, the blond girl whispered, sighing deeply, leaning against a stone in the water that was covered in shadows from a big tree. Gideon sat near the trunk, making sure to not get into the bright sunlight. “You're not”, he mumbled, sighing as well. They both weren't quite happy about the situation. “I look horrible though...”, the pale teenager mumbled.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes, that looked a lot like the ones of a snake by now, small slit-like pupils, a bright blue iris mixed with green. “You've _always_ been that pale, don't act like a whiny bitch, Gideon...”, she hissed unintentionally. Hell, it was already exhausting to be a sea serpent.  
“Well, but my eyes are a dark red, ugly shade now and I probably have to _kill_ something to survive... And now tell me again that I'm a whiny bitch...”, he said annoyed. “And I can't even go into the sunlight anymore... This is horrible... I hope Stanford comes up with a solution soon... I'm not willing to kill humans. I'd probably try to hunt a... I don't know... Deer...”  
In that moment, Dipper and Mabel stepped closer. “Dude, don't even try”, the brunet said, giving him a warning look.  
Gideon seemed at least as annoyed as Dipper, crossing his arms. “Well, at least we aren't the only beasts anymore...” Then, his mood changed a bit, he even managed to smile. “Mabel... You look great...”, the vampire said.  
Mabel somehow managed to get off Dipper's back, giggling a bit. “Thanks, Gideon...”, she said but leaving it at that. If she said anything else, he might got his hopes up again, which she definitely didn't want. She tried to get to the water on her own, which was more difficult than it looked like.  
“Mabel, I could've gotten closer to the water, you know...” Her brother tried to help her, but Pacifica already helped the mermaid. Dipper smiled at the sea serpent. “Thanks.”  
The blond girl rolled her eyes, but smiled a little, helping Mabel into the water.  
“So... Has anyone of you any idea what is going on?”, Dipper asked, crossing his arms and walking in small circles, just trying to get used to these legs.  
Gideon frowned, leaning against the tree a bit more. “I hoped _you_ had an explanation for everything that's been going...”, he said, looking at his extremely pale hand. “I can't do shows when I'm a vampire... If any ray of sunlight hits me, I'll be fried.”  
Pacifica rolled her eyes again. “You're a drama queen, Gid... He tried it. All he got were some small burns...”  
“It still hurt!”, he complained, looking at his friend. Pacifica and Gideon somehow became really good friends within the last five years.  
Dipper sighed. “This isn't getting us anywhere... But I assume nothing extremely odd happened within the last years then? So it must have some recent cause...”  
“Duh, obviously. You and Mabel haven't been around for the last five years. So _if_ it had some special other cause, we would've become monsters earlier, don't you think?”, Gideon asked, tilting his head and looking up at Dipper again.  
“Well, you got a point there. Anyways... Mabel, would you like staying here? I think I better should go look for more clues... But carrying you around is a bit... Exhausting. Especially because I'm not the slightest used to these silly legs.”  
Mabel giggled, nodding immediately. “It is _so_ fun! I'll stay here with Pas for a while. C'mon, let's swim together!”, she said happy, just grabbing Pacifica's hand and dive into the water with her.  
Did... Pacifica just blush? Dipper rubbed his eyes. Probably just his imagination.  
Gideon sighed, shaking his head. “I'll keep an eye on them... Just... Try to solve this, alright? I'd be more than thankful when this was all over...”  
Dipper nodded, looking at Gideon just for a moment longer. “... If you happen to hurt them, I'll make sure to even hurt you worse”, he said serious. His sister was the most important person in his life. Sure, she was hell of annoying some times and also he needed some time on his own sometimes, but she was still his sister. And Pacifica seemed much nicer than before as well.  
Gideon rolled his red eyes. “Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I have to lose control like any of these fictional characters. And I neither like snake nor fish for dinner...”  
“Good... Well, see you later”, he said, now turning to leave. There must be more clues. Someone just _had to_ know more about these weird circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two (or actually one if you don't count the prologue) is done! :D Don't worry, the action will start soon... already writing on the next chapter ~


	3. Oh deer...

After some lunch and making themselves a home in this abandoned house, Will got up, taking the plates and putting them into their new dishwasher. These things were all so... New. But not too bad. The blue demon got used to all this quite fast. “So... What are you up to?”, Will asked his brother, smiling at Bill.  
The blond man let out a quiet yawn, “Sleeping. I'll probably go hunting this evening... The intersting animals are mostly active at night... And you?”, he asked walking over to the couch, kicking off his boots and lying down on the couch for now.  
“I'll go fishing again... Don't worry, I won't run into any of your traps... I'll probably avoid that area of the woods as much as possible.”  
Bill chuckled, nodding a bit. “Alright... See you later then, Will...”, he said, yawning again and turning around to take a little nap. It was exhausting. Using magic while having a human body was the worst. These fragile bodies were quite annoying, yet the best thing to disguise who they actually where. Nobody would think he was the great Bill Cipher when he looked like that.  
“See you, Bill”, his younger twin said, grabbing his fishing rod and leaving the house.

~~~~~~

“Did you hear that?”, Gideon said, slightly nervous, looking at Mabel and Pacifica who were talking rather casually to one another. They both looked up, trying to listen if they heard something or someone as well. Nothing.  
“Are you imagining things again, Gid?”, Pacifica joked, giggling a bit and looking over at the vampire who was sitting in the shadows.  
The white haired teenager rolled his eyes. “No, seriously...”  
It took just a moment, and the person Gideon had been hearing revealed himself. “O-Oh... H-Hey...”, he mumbled, his bucket in one hand, the fishing rod in the other one. He did not expect to run into anyone. And even _if_ he did, definitely not into a vampire, a mermaid and a sea serpent. Wasn't it rather unusual to run into magical creatures? And not only that, but such different ones, all at one place? He hadn't been to this dimension for long, he had stayed in a parallel dimension of this reality for most his time. Only since about a year ago, he came back here, helping Bill recover from this exhausting failure during Weirdmageddon. Still... It seemed odd.  
Gideon looked at the stranger. He knew _everyone_ in Gravity Falls. Even the tourists. But this person? Blue, short hair, tanned skin, dark blue eyes and freckles.... Nope, he would've remembered meeting someone like that. “Who are you...?”, he asked, confused by the fact that he didn't know him _and_ that he was human.  
“I-I'm... Will... Nice to meet you all!”, he said nervous, trying to laugh it off.  
Mabel and Pacifica got closer to Gideon and this human. The mermaid tilt her head a little, looking at Pacifica with a frown. “Will...? Never heard of... Or did someone move to Gravity Falls I don't know?”, she asked confused, again looking at the human.  
Pacifica shook her head. “No, I got no clue who that is...”, she said, frowning a bit and crossing her arms. She didn't trust him. Not at all. Maybe it was an old habit, but trust was something the Northwest family didn't have in others. At least not until they had proven themselves.  
Gideon got up, looking at the person with the tanned skin. “Will... Hm... You're human.”  
“H-Hahaha... Yes... Sure. What else should I be, seriously...”, he said, thinking that being human was something good... It was, right? Being human was good?... Wasn't it?  
Gideon crossed his arms, still making sure to stay out of any beams of sunlight. “Odd... Maybe not everyone became a monster then...”  
“Became a monster...?”, he asked confused, finally putting down his bucket. What was he talking about?  
“Mh-hm... We all became monsters... Anyways, if you want a tip, better leave this town while you can, or else you'll turn into a monster too...”, he said, looking at the other one.  
Will frowned even deeper, then just shrugging. “Well... I actually just came here to fish...”  
Mabel wanted to swim towards the shore to take a closer look on the blue haired teenager, but Pacifica held her back. “We don't know him, Mabel... Who knows, maybe he is involved in all this and only pretends to be confused and innocent... We can't risk it. Stay here with me in the water...”, she insisted, her intense blue eyes fixing the dark brown ones.  
Mabel looked back, stunned for a moment. These eyes... They looked amazing. The blue and green color shimmered beautiful in the sunlight. The brunette didn't even quite listen to what the other one said. Only after some seconds and because she noticed the small frown on Pacifica's forehead she shook her head. “Uh sorry, what was that?”  
The blond sea serpent giggled a bit, rolling her eyes. “Nothing. Just stay here with me. Gideon can handle the stranger.”  
“Well... Uh... Okay I guess”, she mumbled, looking away and blushing a little. Did she just get lost in Pacifica's eyes? Not that she minded too much, she liked Pacifica after all. But still.  
Gideon sighed. “I think you're not taking this serious, Will...”, he tried again to warn him, but the other one walked just past him, right into the sunlight, closer to the shore and started fishing as if Gideon hadn't said a thing. The vampire crossed his arms, watching the only human closely to make sure neither Mabel nor Pacifica were in danger. If anything happened to them, Dipper would go mad. Something he didn't want to risk, since either him or Ford where their only hopes for getting their normal lives back.  
Will shyly smiled at the two girls in the water. “Hey...”, he said, preparing everything to catch some fish. “I hope this isn't weird to you... Since you're a mermaid and all... I could go to another place or so-”  
“No, really, it's okay, I'm fine with it. I like eating fish as well”, she said, giggling a bit and shrugging. “Or is this odd now?”, Mabel asked, looking at Pacifica, smiling wide.  
The sea serpent chuckled, shaking her head. “Considering we'll turn back to humans soon I'd say it's not weird at all... Either Dipper or Ford will find a solution... Hopefully. I can't stay like this forever... I look horrible”, she complained, crossing her arms again and sighing.  
“What? Not at all! You look lovely as ever...”, Mabel said, smiling at her and poking her to cheer her up a little.  
Will laughed quietly, not really wanting to interrupt these two friends. Odd... So, this one girl was Mabel? The guy was Gideon and the other one was Pacifica? Bill had told his brother pretty much about everyone. Considering this, Mabel should be the biggest threat... But... She just seemed like a really nice person? He could even imagining her as a good friend. Pacifica and Gideon though were a bit more on guard... But this was no surprise. To Bill, Gideon was the worst traitor. Or so he said. Well, since they all didn't seem like a real threat – or at least as long as he were human and pretended to not know a thing - he could just keep fishing, which was really relaxing. It was a nice and sunny afternoon after all.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Dipper tried to find clues, he first decided to go to the library, noticing that pretty much everyone had turned into some kind of monster. This definitely was stranger than anything he had ever experienced in Gravity Falls – and hell, he had even survived an apocalypse here. After spending about two hours there, trying to figure out anything, he realized that it was useless. The only books that might contain the information he needed, were Ford's Journals. On the other hand... He had studied them from top to bottom, memorizing every single detail about it. And there was not a thing that could help the situation. He sighed desperately, now leaving the library. The cervitaur – that at least was the name for the species he seemed to be, he had read in one of the mythology books in the library – walked to the mall, to the diner, everywhere. Just with the same result: No clues, but everyone had turned into a monster now. It was really strange, odd to no ends. By now, the sun was setting and Dipper frowned, deciding to get back to the lake. Gideon must be tired of playing babysitter for Mabel and Pacifica. As he started walking towards the woods again, he noticed that he at least he had manage to walk properly with four legs. Maybe he should try learning to run with those. He should be way faster than with only two, right? Deers usually weren't that slow, so it might could be helpful later. Hell, why not. If, worst case, he stayed like this forever he at least wanted to make the best out of this. The brunet tried to walk faster – which wasn't too difficult. Dipper started smiling a bit, now trying to slowly start running. Hey, this even was _fun_ , a dozen times better than with stupid human legs. Really excited to show the others how good he was with these legs, he ran through the woods, testing everything, jumping from tree trunks to the ground, back up again – he even could jump way better, higher and more precisely than with human legs. He laughed, definitely enjoying this more than he expected.  
Suddenly, Dipper was thrown to the ground, letting out a painful hiss, feeling as if one of his legs had stopped working all of a sudden. He felt a deep, intense pain, starting from one of his hind legs, plus the pain from some bruises he probably get for hitting the ground with his face at this speed. “S-Shit...”, he whined, trying to get back on his feet... Which was impossible. He tried to somehow see what had caught him there, trying to focus through the pain that clouded his mind. Breathe steady. Do not hyperventilate. Nothing bad will happen. “What...?” He could make out something shiny, made out of metal... And he saw his leg, covered in red, hot blood, coming from the wound caused through the bear trap. His sight got a bit blurry again, as he tried to hold back the tears that started to fill his eyes. It was hard to focus, the pain was way too intense and worst of all, he still was way too far off the lake. They wouldn't hear his screams. Hell... Who was even putting bear traps around here?! Why would anyone hunt if the next Dusk-2-Dawn was around the corner? Dipper closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but this shitty bear trap. They would notice his absence. They would come for him. The sun was already setting, there was no way they wouldn't notice this, right?  
… He heard footsteps. Immediately the cervitaur tried to get up as much as possible, trying to look into the direction the footsteps were coming from, which was more difficult by now, because of his blurry sight and the fact that the sun was already setting. “Hello!! I need help, please!”, he called desperate, his voice cracking because of the huge pain in his ankle, that was still inside the trap and probably broken by now.  
“Oh... Well, well... I didn't expect anyone to be so silly to run into my bear trap... But then again, what did I expect of _you_?”, the voice said, coming closer.  
Dipper didn't quite understand. This voice... It seemed so familiar. He knew this person. Or did he? “P-Please...”, he whimpered again, hoping who ever came there wasn't a completely sadistic asshole.  
“Oh, you're begging _me_ for mercy?” The demon started laughing,bending down and grabbing his chin with one hand. “Guess who's back...”, he said, his golden eyes almost glowing in the dark.  
The brunet let out a painful sigh, his brown eyes finally focusing. This smirk... The golden eyes... No. _No_. This was impossible. No way. Bill was _not_ , here. Not now. They killed him five years ago, right? He took a deep breath. He was _not_ at the mercy of a sadistic demon he tried to kill. This couldn't be real. “B-Bill...”, he whispered, gulping as he looked at the other one.  
“The one and only... Hm.... I actually would love ome deer for dinner...”, he said, keeping up his smirk and watching how Dipper tried to get away from him, even hurting himself more in the progress.  
“NO! Bill, please, I'd do anything!”, he offered in panic.  
The hunter tilt his head, really interested by that. He of course did not even intend on killing Dipper right away. There were many, many other things he could do with him as a hostage, much more interesting and profitable things than killing him off that easily.  
“Then you better come up with a good offer, Pine Tree.” Bill smirked down at the poor cervitaur, still caught in this bear trap. This was a really good idea. Also, it gave Bill some hints to what was going on. The same thing that caused Will and himself to become human, seemed to have caused all the other people in town to become monsters. Really interesting.  
“W-Whatever you want... J-Just don't kill me...”, he whispered, still extremly desperate.  
Bill sighed, getting away from the brunet... And then slowly grabbed the rifle he had on his back. “Hm... I would've hoped for a better offer...”,he mumbled, targeting the other one.  
Dipper's dark eyes were filled with sheer fear. He froze, unable to even move an inch.  
He heard a loud shot, closing his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't feel the pain... And everything went black.  
…  
…  
…

“D-Did you just--?!”, Will asked horrified, not completing his question as he ran into his brother, putting down the bucket filled with fish and water, as he looked at Dipper, lying on the ground, his leg still stuck in the trap. “Bill, you didn't just kill one of the townsfolk!”, he yelled at his brother, really upset about this. He just became friends with a mermaid and a sea serpent and all his brother did was kill someone? Again? It was always like this. Will tried to be a nice person – which was against anything a demon should do, while Bill was how everyone imagined a demon. Bad. Evil. And he seemingly loved killing people.  
Then, the blond hunter started laughing, putting the rifle back. “Will... Good thing you're here. I need your help to carry him to our new home”, he said, kneeling down to get the bear trap off. It must have hurt like hell. He would pity Dipper... He held in a second. He... Actually _did_ pity Dipper. Huh. That's odd...? Since when did he feel _anything_ towards _anyone?_ He shook his head. Probably it was only his malfunctioning human body. As soon as the metal trap was off, he adjusted the unconscious cervitaur's position so he and Will could carry him easier. “Try to not hurt his leg even more... We probably need to fix this a little...”, he explained, looking at Will again.  
“I will not carry a corpse!”, he yelled, still upset. How the hell could Bill stay this calm? He had definitely crossed a line here.  
Bill sighed, looking at Will, then looking at Dipper. “Take a closer look, dear brother...”  
Will wanted to refuse to look closer but... Then he noticed it. “... This wasn't your usual rifle...”, he mumbled, frowning a bit.  
The blond hunter smirked. “A tranquilizer gun, dear brother... I wouldn't kill anyone with a rifle... Except for normal animals. I got other ways to do _that._ ”  
Will breathed a sigh of relief. “Gosh... Bill, you scared me!”, he complained, rolling his eyes, as he finally agreed to get Dipper home with them, helping his brother to carry the cervitaur all the way home, letting his bucket and the fishing rod float behind him, as he, too, was still able to use a small amount of his powers. Together, they got back home.  
Bill smirked the whole way. Oh... Things were going to be _so_ interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was _so_ tempted to just let the chapter end with Bill shooting Dipper without explaination xD But well, I got enough other cliffhangers in mind... Hope you liked it!  
>  This chapter, too, is a bit longer because I probably won't be able to update over the weekend, sorry!


	4. Be our guest

Time went by... The sun finally set. Their new friend Will – who somehow managed to stay human even though the whole town was monster-fied - just left some minutes ago and everything seemed to be rather fine... Well, except for one thing.  
„Huh, I wonder where Dipper is...?“, Mabel said, tilting her head, swimming towards the shore again. „Didn't he say he would come back later?“, she asked, looking at Gideon, who finally got up, more than glad that the sun disappeared behind the horizon. „Well, I thought so too... It's strange... But I better get you two home. Your families will be worried.“  
The sea serpent rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “We both know that that's not true... My family never worries about me. The only thing they worry about is their reputation... But anyways, I agree, we should get Mabel home.” She got out of the water, her lower body that was a lot snake-like, moving out of the water. It looked extremely odd, especially to Mabel who never actually saw how snakes moved.  
The brunette mermaid smiled a little, trying to get as far out of the water as possible. “But you don't have to, really... Dipper will come back soon. Nothing to worry...”, she said, laughing nervously and not even able to quite convinced herself. Well... He _will_ come back, right? There were no real threats out there. All the monsters have been human before, nobody would attack him. And the other monsters, the ones who've been around Gravity Falls for longer, like the gnomes, the multi-bear... Dipper knew those. He'd never get attacked by one of those that easy. So no... Nothing to worry about.  
“Maybe he's already home? We should go check... As said, I will carry you the way, it's okay, really...”, Gideon offered with a small smile. When the moonlight hit his pale skin, he could feel it. He felt way stronger and awake. So this vampire stuff actually wasn't completely useless. At least at night he wouldn't feel so weak and have to worry about his skin getting burnt.  
“I'll help you as well, Mabel. We'll bring you back home safe... I promise. And when push comes to shove and he really isn't at home, we'll go look for him. He couldn't have gotten far, could he?”, the blond sea serpent said, helping the brunette mermaid get up from the ground, together with Gideon to support her from both sides. Not being able to stand when you were used to walking around... Must feel really strange. “But for now, we will make sure to get you home... Does this work?”  
“Pas, I got her. Don't worry”, the vampire said a bit annoyed that Pacifica wanted to help Mabel. They already got to spend the whole day in the water together, now was his turn to have Mabel. The vampire lifted the mermaid into his arms to carry her properly. Of course Pacifica knew that her sort of best friend still had feelings for Mabel. But she, too, knew, especially after their little talk at the Shack yesterday, that Mabel never had and probably never will have feelings for Gideon. The brunette was glad that Gideon had helped her brother during Weirdmageddon and betrayed Bill, one of the most powerful demons her grunkle ever encountered, yes, but... She simply had no romantic feelings towards him.  
“It's okay, Pacifica...”, Mabel said with a small smile, adjusting her tail in Gideon's arms and wrapping her arm around the vampire's neck to make sure she didn't fall, which made the white haired male smile wider, but Pacifica just crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Because Gideon too knew, that Pacifica, in the five years of Mabel and Dipper's absence, sort of figured out that she didn't like boys in any romantic way. They were all hell of idiots in her opinion. Including her best friend Gideon. Like, seriously, he still got his hopes up, even after Mabel made clear that she had no interest. The sea serpent let out a sigh. Well, so it be then. It also was not like she had developed feelings for Mabel... Yet. Or... Did she? Anyways, now was not the right moment to think about it. If Gideon wanted to get his heart broken once again, then so it be. “Then let's head back to the Shack... If Dipper just happens to be late, he will come here, find that we're gone and come home right after... We don't need to worry”, Pacifica said optimistic, following Gideon and Mabel and even though those movements with her snake-like tail were quite new, she actually managed to do it really well.  
“I hope so... I really hope you two are right...”, the mermaid said, a frown on her forehead as she let Gideon carry her through the dark and, without the sunlight, much spookier looking woods.

~~~~~~ 

His head was aching. Gods... What had happened? He let out a groan, wanting to hold his head, only to notice that he couldn't. A little alarmed by that, he opened his eyes to see what the hell was going on. Well... Opening his eyes didn't quite help either. It was pitch black, not a single ray of light filling the room. After moving his hands a little – or rather attempting to move them – he noticed the problem here. Handcuffs. Really irritated he tried to get up, only to let out a painful hiss. Shit... His leg... Slowly, his memories came back. And he was completely horrified. Hadn't he shot him...? Dipper tried to stay calm, which was really not as easy as it sounded. If he yelled for help, if he tried anything, Bill wasn't stupid, he would probably notice. So... He had to figure out another way. Gods... His leg hurt... His head hurt... Everything felt like the worst nightmare he could've gotten into. “Shit...”, he hissed again, trying to move – without success.  
Then, suddenly a door was opened and the lights were turned on. The cervitaur let out another groan, flinching and pressing his eyes shut as he couldn't cover them with his hands cuffed behind his back. The sudden difference from pitch black to a normally lighted room was just horrible, not helping his headache at all.  
“O-Oh uh... I didn't expect you to be up...”, the male stuttered a little nervous, getting on his knees to be on the same level as the injured deer. “How do you feel?”, Will asked, putting a tablet with a glass of water and a bowl of rice down in front of Dipper.  
Dipper slowly opened his eyes, he had not expected to see anyone besides Bill around here. Immediately he backed away from him. Whoever that was... If he was here, he probably worked for Bill. Which couldn't be good, not at all. In his attempt to get away from the stranger, he just increased the pain in his hind leg more, letting out another groan.  
Will frowned, watching this poor person. “L-Look... I'm not going to hurt you...”, he mumbled, trying to calm Dipper down a bit.  
“Stay away!!”, he yelled in fear. “W-Who are you?”, Dipper asked, his heart starting to race in panic. His breathing unsteady. He didn't like this. Not at all. His chocolate brown eyes looked around the room. It seemed almost like a guest room. A couch, some shelves with books, actually a quite nice room. Beneath his four legs even was a fluffy blanket, now with a small stain of his blood. Wow. Bill was such an asshole. Keeping him here like a 'guest'. He was not going to stay here, definitely not.  
“I-I'm Will... Dipper, I know you are confused and-”  
“And what?! Will, I know you're working for Bill! But he's tricking you. He's a liar. Don't fall for this facade, he is an evil demon and-”  
Now, the third and last person in the house entered the room. Bill, only wearing his camouflage trousers because he was just about to take a shower and had put off his shirt, walked in, his golden eyes fixing the cervitaur. “Hell... And I hoped the tranquilizer would work at least until sunrise”, he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He now turned to Will actually wanting to say something, as Dipper noticed something on his back... It was the zodiac. The thing they tried to kill Bill with during Weirdmageddon. But... It seemed very odd, not like it was there on purpose... More like it was burnt into his back. Ouch. He frowned a bit, only now catching up on the conversation that Bill held with Will.  
“... Try to fix his ankle...” His voice got a little lower, Dipper couldn't quite understand what they were talking about. The brunet could only make out one or two other words. “Sixer... A deal...” The rest was barely understandable. Not that the rest mattered. He roughly got what Bill's plan was. Shit. No, he couldn't let that happen. He had to warn his Grunkle... But in his current condition this would be very difficult.  
“I'll take a shower”, Bill said with a smirk, now turning to Dipper again, his golden eyes locking with the chocolate brown ones for a moment. “Behave, Bambi. If you cause my twin problems, I won't hesitate punishing you.”  
Dipper wanted to punsh him. He was such an asshole, just like before. Just like ever. And he almost felt sorry for the zodiac burn scar on his back. Screw Bill. He deserved it.  
Only as Bill had left, he realized what else Bill had said. Twin. He had a twin? Will, this scared, blue haired being should be Bill Cipher's twin? They were not at all alike. On the other hand, he himself and Mabel weren't quite alike as well.  
Will cleared his throat. “I uh... You know, you should eat something...”, Will said, scratching his neck a little and trying to be friendly, like he always was. He knew that Dipper had caused his brother quite some problems, some big ones too, but... He seemed really scared right now. And that was something, Will knew all too well. Being scared was no fun, not at all. So he at least tried to make the best out of it for Dipper.  
The cervitaur looked at the bowl of rice on the floor in front of him, then looked up at Will again who was still kneeling on the floor, looking back at the half-deer. “You really think I would eat anything that probably was touched by your brother? Hell no. If he wants to poison me, he has to try harder”, he said serious. After what they experienced in the past, he couldn't trust Bill. Nope, not going to happen.  
Will tilt his head. “Well... Bill actually... He didn't even want me to cook this. He did not touch anything at all... I just... Uh... I thought you better eat something. We can't let you starve... I mean... I'm only human for a day now but I think both animals and humans do need food and sleep, or so Bill said...”, he mumbled, scratching his neck again. This was more complicated than expected. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, having one of his brother's worst enemy here, but Dipper seemed to be really at least as stubborn as Bill. Which was not good. “And... If you might trust me... I could try to take a look at your leg... It looks really bad... I can understand though that you don't want anyone you don't know to touch or even come close to your injuries... Just... Better not move too much. If it gets worse, it will hurt more. And it even seems rather painful to me already...”, he said, still frowning at Dipper.  
Wow. That was quite a surprise. He expected Bill's brother to be at least as much of a douche as the blond demon was himself. But Will actually seemed to have left more sanity than his big – he just assumed that Bill was the older one by the way he behaved – brother.  
“... Alright, Will... Thank you, I guess...”, he mumbled with a frown. So he was probably going to be stuck here for quite a while. Fucking great. Why did he always have to run into trouble like this?  
Will finally smiled. He actually managed to help Dipper. That made him a bit happier. “You're welcome.”  
“Just one more question... Could you get off my handcuffs? If I should eat, I need my hands, you know...”  
Will nodded immediately. “Of course! Sorry, those were just so you won't accidentally hurt yourself anyways if you woke up and found yourself in a completely dark room... Because Bill actually put a spell to this room that makes you unable to leave it...” The blue demon got up now, raising his hand and let the handcuffs disappear in golden flames.  
Dipper frowned deeper, now rubbing his freed wrists. Well, so escaping wasn't an option for now as well. He let out a desperate sigh. Wonderful. Absolutely perfect. He didn't solve the mystery about why the townsfolk turned into monsters, he probably broke his leg or at least injured it very badly and top of it all, Bill Cipher was back and held him as a hostage. Wow. The cervitaur sighed again. So the only way out was either playing along and giving up, or try to act and gain either Bill's or Will's trust, make sure he could leave sooner or later and then warn everyone and get rid of these demons for good... Neither of these option seemed too well to Dipper, but he would try. He would go for the second one. Giving up that easily was just not his style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I said there wouldn't be an update today, here it is ^^" I was just way too motivated :'D  
> Though, tomorrow (probably) really won't be an update~ But we'll see. Hope you like it ;D


	5. A restless night

Mabel just stared at the ceiling. So that's it...? It felt so, so wrong. Dipper wasn't back. It was already dark outside. It was worrying her. Sure, as soon as she got back with Gideon and Pacifica, Ford checked all of them, and gods, did it look hilarious to be studied by a Sphinx, making sure their monster bodies worked how they should – like the fact that Mabel and Pacifica didn't essentially need water but it was good that they stayed hydrated - and then said that Dipper would probably be fine. Well, that's what she thought at first too. But she wasn't quite convinced about that anymore. He just managed to walk properly on his four legs. What _if_ something happened, despite what all the others said? It was way too worrying. Of course, Gideon noticed how much it bothered her, that's why he promised to look for him all night. As a vampire, his senses worked way better at night than during the day. Grunkle Ford even gave him, and don't ask where he got that, a bottle filled with blood, just to make sure he didn't get too hungry. Yuk, she couldn't imagine _anyone_ drinking blood.  
Of course it was nice to see everyone have so much trust in Dipper, believing that he didn't get hurt but... She knew Dipper. If he was alright, he would be back. He would never let his family worry like this. It was so frustrating, she hated this situation.  
“... Still awake, hm?”, Pacifica asked, looking over at her friend. She had agreed on staying over night – she hated being at home anyways. Everyone in her family still was so damn arrogant.  
She lied next to Mabel, looking at the mermaid with a small frown.  
The brunette nodded, frowning a little as well. “It's just... That's not how Dipper usually is. He _always_ tells us where he goes, he never does anything that worries us...”, she mumbled, letting out a quiet sigh, now turning to face the sea serpent, which was a little difficult in the dark.  
“Shush...”, Pacifica whispered, softly running her hand through the brunette hair. “He'll be back... Gideon will find him if he really got into trouble. He will help him and as soon as you wake up, they'll both be back, trust me”, she said, trying to cheer her up. Of course, the blond girl too understood that it wouldn't be that easy. The fact that her twin was gone probably was more upsetting than anything else. Pacifica knew them since they were twelve. They did everything together. She hardly ever saw any pair of siblings being so close to each other, sharing secrets, trying to solve mysteries... And even if the fought sometimes, which was normal for siblings, they always managed to fix things and get back together. So it was more than understandable that Mabel was upset right now.  
The mermaid sighed again, snuggling closer to her friend, closing her eyes and letting Pacifica hug her. “Thank you... I just hope you're right...”, she mumbled against the blond's chest. The hug felt way better than expected. Maybe that's just what she needed right now... A little support by her friends, guaranteeing that her brother will be back, safe and sound in the morning. After a few more struggles, she managed to fall asleep in Pacifica's arms.  
And the fact that she did, made the blond girl smile. She managed to cheer the mermaid up a little, making sure she didn't worry too much. It was better this way anyways. Dipper wasn't dumb. And the only one who she knew about, who ever managed to trick him, was Bill. And Bill was dead. So nothing to worry about, right?

~~~~~~

Time passed, Dipper even agreed on eating and drinking something and talked a few more minutes to Will before the blue demon left him alone so he could sleep. Well... Sleeping wasn't quite an option. His leg hurt like hell. His conclusion to all this was, that probably the wound was infected, and things would probably only get worse over time if they didn't do anything about it. But hey, explain that to a pair of demons who had no clue about anatomy and health of humans and animals... Gods, why did he have to run into a trap set by his former worst enemy? He lied down on the fluffy blanket – at least something that wasn't completely useless - closing his eyes, which didn't make too much of a difference because the room without the lights on was pitch black, and tried to ignore the pain as good as possible.  
The cervitaur didn't know how much time had passed, when he heard quiet footsteps enter the room. He just decided to pretend he was asleep. Will would probably just put something down there and leave soon enough. And so it seemed. He heard that something was put onto the tablet that still stood there from before. Probably he brought something to eat, so when he woke up in the morning he could have breakfast. Will definitly was a nice and caring person, compare to this complete asshole who was his brother. But then, he didn't leave again, which was odd to Dipper. Why did he stay? It made not quite sense. The person moved, Dipper could hear it, and then he suddenly felt a warm and fluffy blanket put over his body. That was even nicer. Wow, he never thought that these few minutes of talking actually worked already with gaining Will's trust. But now he would leave... Or would he? It seemed like he didn't. Instead, he could hear the person walk over to the couch in the guest room, lying down over there and wrapping himself into a blanket.  
Dipper smiled a little, despite the pain. Maybe he was closer to his goal than he thought. He actually expected that it would take a lot longer, but Will seemed to be way less suspicious than Bill. What a relief. He decided to thank Will, because let's face it, this was really nice of him. “Thanks, Will...”, he mumbled, just loud enough so the other one could hear it.  
“... Sure, Pine Tree”, Bill replied quietly, turning around and trying to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter because I don't have time but I wanted to update ;u; hope you like it!


	6. Change

Why had he done that? He already had thought it trough over and over. It annoyed him that he didn't have a fitting answer for the fact that he just was nice to Dipper.  
After Will had left the room, he wanted to go to bed, but instead Bill wanted to talk to him. And Will had explained to his brother, that he thought Dipper wasn't too bad of a person. But still... It was him. It was the same person who had tried killing him... For good reason.  
The demon sighed, adjusting his position on the couch a little. Yes, he too had tried killing them all... Why? To rule over the dimension. But... It wasn't quite necessary, was it? He could've just let them co-exist... Well, probably not. Sixer would have found a way to prevent this from happening. He was always way too stubborn. Hell, this was all so annoying. Why did he even question his motives? Why did he try to find any reason to justify his actions? He was a demon for gods sake, he was _supposed_ to be like this. He let out another annoyed sigh. Was this a human thing? Feeling... Guilt? Overthinking actions in the past he simply couldn't change anyways? Well, he had to give some humans more credit if that was how things worked for them. If they managed to deal with shit like this every day... He got a headache from all this shitty feelings and emotions already.  
“...Bill?”, he heard a little whisper from the person lying on the ground.  
The blond male frowned. He wasn't sure if he should even answer. Dipper hated him and the other way round... Well, more or less. Bill, by now, somehow got why the whole Pines family was so upset. Stupid human body with stupid human feelings like empathy. He never questioned his actions before. “Mh... What?”, he asked eventually.  
Silence.  
Had he taken too long to answer? Did Dipper fall asleep again already? Bill waited for an answer, and he even was about to give up waiting and just go to sleep himself, when the answer came.  
“... Don't hurt my family.”  
Bill sighed again. “Shut up and go to sleep”, the blond demon replied, wrapping himself more into his blanket.  
Was this idiotic demon being serious? As if Dipper could sleep, knowing that he was in the same room with him. And he didn't even agree on not hurting his family. Nope, he was not going to just go to sleep. He tried getting up again – mistake – because he immediately felt the sharp pain in his injured leg again, making him let out a hiss. “Shit...”, he whispered quietly.  
The blond demon let out a sigh as well, now getting up again. “You're damn stubborn and annoying to no ends... At least this hasn't changed, hm...”, Bill said, moving in the dark to get to the lightswitch and turning on the lights.  
Dipper groaned again. “You could've warned me at least that you turn on the lights...”, he complained, covering his eyes with his hands, now that they were freed. Seriously, this was not helping his head ache.  
And neither did it help Bill's. He actually wanted to sleep, which was the reason why all he wore were his boxers and a black shirt, but also felt bad, upset... He couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was. He sighed again, walking up to the deer.  
Hell, no he was not going to let Bill anywhere close to him. Dipper tried getting away from the demon best as possible, without hurting himself more in the process. Of course it was not the smartest thing to do, he still had no way to escape after all, but he knew what Bill was capable of. “Stay away!!”, he yelled, looking up at the golden eyes, his heart starting to race again in panic.  
Bill simply rolled his eyes, crouching down and looking at Dipper, who couldn't get anywhere anyways. “Pine Tree. If you think this through, and I guess you are that smart, what do you think why you are here? Not because I want to kill you, or else you would already be dead.”  
Dipper held in for a moment. Well... He got a point there. Bill wouldn't be so merciful if his intention was to kill him in the first place. This was even more confusing. His chocolate brown eyes locked with the demon's for a moment. What _were_ his intentions then? Probably something connected to his family, of course. But on the other hand... He could not possibly have known that Dipper would run into his trap. So it was just sheer luck – or bad luck from the cervitaur's point of view – that he ran into the hunter's trap. “Well... Uh...” He didn't know what he should answer.  
The hunter started smirking. “Wow, the great Dipper Pines is speechless. Did not think that this was possible”, the blond demon said amused, now getting a little closer. “Let me take a look at your leg. It looks horrible.”  
“Well, thanks to you, idiot”, Dipper hissed in response. Asshole. But the brunet didn't move away this time. It really hurt. And... Maybe... Just maybe... Bill could help him. He still didn't trust the demon, but if they didn't do something about it, things would only get worse anyways.  
Bill rolled his eyes, cautiously looking at the bloody wound. “Hm...” He tilt his head, trying to figure out how that worked or how he could make it heal. Should he use magic? Well, it would probably only hurt him more, so he shouldn't. Heck, this was more difficult than expected.  
Dipper sighed. Well, seems like the demon had still no idea. “Bill, seriously... Can I at least get some painkiller?”, he asked, frowning at the blond one.  
The demon looked up from the wound again, back into the chocolate brown eyes. Well... He could use some too. But the thing was, if he didn't understand properly how the thing he needed works, he couldn't just create it like he did with the clothes and his rifle. Those things were easy. But more complex things like medicine, especially most human medicine, were a little... Tricky. And he couldn't just admit in front of Dipper that he had no clue where to get medicine, or in general how humans actually lived. “Mh... Well...”  
Dipper sighed in annoyance. “What? Now Mr. Cipher is the speechless one, huh?”, he said, looking at the demon and crossing his arms. Gods... If he didn't get out of here soon, he'd lose his mind.  
“Shut up...”, Bill hissed, just letting some bandages appear – since with those he knew how they worked – and wanted to start putting these around the hurt leg.  
“... You want to put that on without sterilizing the wound?”, Dipper asked, a little amused by his attempt to make something work.  
Bill looked up again, his golden eyes clearly showing that he was a little pissed off. “Well, some people haven't had, what, seventeen years of experience being human, okay?”, he hissed, rolling his eyes again. “But if you are oh so clever, how about you tell me what to do then?”, the demon said annoyed.  
Dipper was rather amused by this, even forgetting about the pain a little. “Well, then... Go into the bathroom. Since someone probably lived here before, there should be some things left in the cabinets. Look for little boxes with pills in it, there has to be some painkiller somewhere... And you should look for some liquid as well. They probably had some disinfectant here as well... Then, if it's not broken, which I hope for you, you have to clean it, and then you can put on these silly bandages... Alright?”, he said, crossing his arms and looking at the demon again.  
Bill sighed, he hated when others gave him orders. But in this case, it seemed rather necessary. “Well, Mr. Know-it-all, if you say so...” He got up again. “I'll be right back...”  
“And, uh... Bill...”, Dipper started, but kept frowning a little. This was the first normal conversation they ever had... And it didn't feel too bad actually. Bill seemed a little... Nicer? Was it because of his brother? Or because he was human? Whatever it was, it definitely could stay this way.  
“What else, Pine Tree?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow. The demon had to admit, he felt a little less bad and guilty already. So maybe making up for his mistakes wasn't that hard... Hopefully things would get back to normal soon.  
“... Thanks... For not being an asshole for once...”, he said with a small smile.  
“Well... I'm flattered. But don't get used to it...”, Bill said, winking and leaving the room now. Actually, that went pretty well, didn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to include Gideon in this chapter buut it would've gotten too long, so here you go!  
> Hope you like it :D


	7. Enemies...?

“Are you serious?”, Dipper asked amused, both Bill and Will sitting there at his leg, trying to figure out what they are supposed to be doing. “You want to just spill the liquid there, the whole bottle?”, the cervitaur asked, tilting his head. Bill definitely was sick of all this embarrassment, so he brought his brother with him, who, too, seemed like he actually just wanted to get some sleep.  
“You either shut up, or help us, Pine Tree. We could still amputate it – I know for certain that _that_ works”, Bill said a bit annoyed again. It was hell of unfair, of course Dipper knew what humans did when their shitty fragile bodies started to break.  
“We are _not_ going to do that, Bill!”, Will said a bit upset. He didn't like causing pain... Or in Dipper's case worsen the pain. “But Dipper, it is right, w-we are not used to being human... So if you might explain what to do, that'd be great.”  
“Well, but if I do, your brother just gets more upset and angry, because he can't bear the fact that _I_ know more about something than he does”, the brunet said amused, watching the blond demon blush – either of anger or embarrassment, it didn't matter, it was just so hilarious to watch.  
“Shut up”, Bill hissed again, close to giving up and leaving him like this. As much as he had messed up in the past and tried to make it up now, this idiot was crossing a line here. Bill was almost offended in his pride. He _was_ smart, just because little Pine Tree seemed to know something more about a subject, didn't mean he was oh so smart in each and everything.  
“Well, okay, but only because I really want to get some sleep tonight... You have to put the liquid on a cotton pad, so it won't spill everywhere. Then you can sterilize the wound and _then_ you put on the bandages... Got it, Will?”, Dipper said, only willing to talk to the blue demon. Bill was way too busy being offended, so the cervitaur just decided to only talk to Will for now.  
Will seemed a little worried, he wasn't used to getting attention, especially not when his big brother was in the same room. Everyone always prefered talking to the stronger and more confident demon over Will, so it was a little surprise. “I-I... Uh... You sure I can do this?”, he asked a bit worried, frowning at the brunet.  
Dipper let out a small chuckle. How adorable. Compared to Bill, Will was really much different. He was so innocent, scared of everything it seemed and he always tried to not hurt anyone. “It's okay. It will hurt, that's just how disinfectant works. But it's better to make sure there is no dirt and dust in the wound... Infections can end really bad, trust me”, Dipper explained, letting out a sigh.  
Bill just crossed his arms, a little pissed that his former enemy obviously preferred talking to his brother over him. “If you just continue talking instead of doing something, things won't get better either...”, he said annoyed, waiting for his brother to do something.  
Will immediately nodded, trying to put some of the liquid onto a cotton pad, but his hands were shaking way too much. “S-Sorry... T-This way I'll just spill everything... M-Maybe Bill should do this...”, he stuttered, frowning a bit about how useless he was. He let out a sigh.  
Bill took the pads and the disinfectant, rolling his eyes a little. “It's not your fault, Dipper just wants to put you under pressure... If you want, you can go to sleep again, from here on I can do it on my own...”  
“Are you sure, brother?”, Will asked, tilting his head a little and keeping up his frown.  
“Of course, Will... Human bodies need sleep, and I want us to at least try to stay as healthy as possible as long as this lasts...”, Bill explained, smiling a bit at his brother. As much of an asshole as he was, he really cared for his brother. He didn't quite like showing that in front of Dipper, but on the other hand he couldn't possibly hide it too.  
“Hey, I'm not putting anyone under pressure”, Dipper said, raising an eyebrow and looking at the two arguing demons.  
Will slowly got up now, laughing nervously. “Well, it's not your fault... I get nervous really fast...”, he said, scratching his neck a bit, about to leave the room.  
Well, not that Dipper minded too much, he knew by now that Bill didn't intent on killing him – at least not right now – all that was on his mind right now was fixing his leg and then get some sleep. He definitely needed that. “Good night, Will... Sleep well.”  
“G-Good night! You too, Dipper...”, he mumbled, now leaving the room to get some sleep himself.  
Bill rolled his eyes again, now putting the disinfectant on the cotton pad and making sure to get all the dirt and dust out of the wound, earning a hiss from the cervitaur.  
“You're not even trying to be careful, right?”, Dipper groaned, looking a bit angry at Bill. That's exactly why he would've preferred Will cleaning up everything. He was way more careful than his blond twin.  
“Boo-hoo Dipper... You're just too sensitive, that is all”, Bill said, rolling his eyes again, properly doing what the brunet had explained before, making sure that there was nothing like dirt even near the wound.  
Dipper blinked for a moment, tilting his head a little and looking at the blond demon. “... What did you just say?”, he asked, watching Bill's movements as the demon looked up at the cervitaur, his golden eyes fixing the brown ones again.  
“Hm?”, he tilt his head as well, not quite getting what he was talking about. “I said you're way too sensitive.”  
“No... I mean... You called me Dipper... Not Pine Tree like usually...”, he said, smiling a bit wider.  
The demon sighed, rolling his eyes again and now taking the bandages to make sure their wouldn't be any more blood. “Well, don't misinterpret that... We still aren't friends or anything...”  
The cervitaur chuckled quietly. “Sure... Well, I guess being human helps you a lot... All the feelings and emotions... Not quite demonic, right?”  
Bill bit his lower lip. That was exactly the problem. But hell, he was already hurt in his pride, he wouldn't give Dipper any more possibilities to show off his knowledge about human feelings. “As if emotions were a problem. I can deal with this all pretty well, believe it or not”, he lied, now finally finished with the other's leg. “Here, set and done... Could we now get to sleep?”, Bill asked, pretending to be annoyed by having to fix the cervitaur's leg, even though he really was just upset that Dipper seemed to know exactly what Bill really felt and thought.  
“Sure... Thanks a lot... It feels better already, Bill...”, he mumbled, smiling at the demon. Hey, after all, the blond really seemed to try to make up for the bad things he did... Emphasis on _seemed_. Who knew what was really going on in the demons mind? But in Dipper's personal opinion, this was, in a really complex and not really easy to understand way, but that's just Bill, a way of showing that he was sorry for the mess he caused.  
“Yeah, whatever...”, the blond said, looking away again and trying not to show his smile too much. He shouldn't be too happy about the fact that Dipper thanked him. They were supposed to hate each other. Or... At least not be friends, as he said before. But it was really hard to stay upset when the other one actually acted quite nice.  
Bill got up, putting all the stuff he had needed to fix the wound back into the bathroom, then coming back and turning off the lights, before walking over to the couch in the guest room again. He just sort of felt comfortable here – which definitely wasn't because Dipper was around. “Good night, Pin-... Dipper.” Now he couldn't hold back the wide smile. It didn't matter, Dipper wouldn't see it in the dark room anyways.  
“Good night, Bill...”, he heard the other one mumble quietly.  
….  
Bill had no idea how much time had passed, when he could feel some fluffy hair next to his hand, leaning against the couch in the dark. “Mh...?”, he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. It was still really dark in the room. So he couldn't have slept too long actually. “What's wrong?”, he added, still obviously drowsy.  
“Bill... I...”, the brunet started, seeming a bit upset... Or nervous? Bill couldn't quite tell, differing specific emotions, feelings and actions was still a bit difficult for the demon.  
“Does it hurt again?”, Bill asked quietly, trying to figure out what's wrong, which was difficult in the dark, so he got up just to kneel down on the floor next to Dipper.  
He could hear Dipper chuckle a bit, now feeling the other's arms wrapping around his waist. “No...I just... I know, this probably is really weird and strange to you... But... I just felt like I needed to thank you again.”  
Bill was a little confused, okay, he was hell of confused but... Did hugs always feel that good? He decided to give it a try, hugging the other one back, first cautiously, but soon really tightly. Gods... Being human wasn't as bad as he remembered. With closed eyes he enjoyed the hug just a little longer, before he cleared his throat. “Is... Is everything else okay? Like... Is it normal to hug someone like this?”, he asked quietly, not quite knowing anything about all this affection.  
Again, the brunet chuckled. “Well, between friends it is... If you yet consider us this, yes it is perfectly normal... What isn't, though... Is this...”, he whispered, suddenly Bill could feel the other's hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
W-What...? Bill was so confused, he blinked, suddenly feeling the couch beneath him again, his cheeks still red and hot, as he looked over... The room filled with a few rays of morning light... And Dipper sleeping innocently on the floor. This... Was a dream? But why _did_ he even dream something like this? Oh gods... He could feel a shiver run down his spine. Shit... No, this was not at all part of his plan. He started _liking_ Dipper. Even liking him a bit too much. He had to find a way to prevent this. He just _had_ to. 

~~~~~~

“And this is pretty much everything I found. Though I can't identify _if_ this was Dipper's blood, I am really damn sure it at least has something to do with his disappearance.“ The vampire crossed his arms, sitting on the couch in front of a sphinx and a gargoyle, both seeming a little more upset now that Gideon definitely had found something. “If it wasn't his, he probably was at least as curious as me – maybe even thought it might lead him to some sort of clue that involves all this”, he said, gesturing vaguely into the air. It was obvious that he was talking about all the monsters that had been human before.  
Ford seemed to be thinking. This definitely sounded like something Dipper would do. He knew how curious this boy could get. “Well, you got a point there, Gideon... We will start our search then. You could not follow the smell?”, he asked, looking at the vampire who just looked down, a little disappointed of himself.  
“I tried, Stanford. But the smell got lost, close to the city it is hard to keep track of a single one, especially when the sunrise was that close. I'm sorry...”  
“No it's okay, Gideon. Thank you for helping us out with all this... Do you want to stay here for the day?”, Ford offered, seemingly already trying to figure out what moves to make next. This was really odd. Even if Dipper had found any clues, he would've told them. Or at least he wouldn't have gone searching for those at night, leaving his sister all alone. That simply wasn't how Dipper acted. The other possibility, that this was indeed _his_ blood, was even more troublesome.  
“That would be great, thank you... Can I just go upstairs?”, he asked, looking at the two creatures.  
Ford nodded a bit, still quite in thought. “Yes... Just make sure not to wake either Pacifica or Mabel... It is still really early after all...”  
The vampire nodded, feeling tired already as he could feel the sunrise, the night slowly fading away. Boy... This has been really exhausting. As he walked upstairs and entered the room, he saw the two girls, hugging each other and sleeping peacefully. He smiled a little. Sure, he still wanted to be with Mabel, not wanting Pacifica to get in the way there but... It was not like Mabel was even interested in girls... Right? No thing to worry there... Or so he hoped. Well, he didn't have much energy to now think about this anyways, as he was hell of tired and just wanted some sleep. He let himself fall onto the unused bed – Dipper's as he assumed – yawning quietly and soon getting his well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, got it done... I don't know if I manage to keep the updates that frequent, but it is hell of fun until now, so yeah, I hope I stay motivated ^^"  
> And wow, it doesn't let me set the Publication Date to February 14th because appearently this is the future (duh, Austria seems to only exist in the future then)  
> Anyways! Happy Valentine's Day everyone :'D


	8. The dawn of a new day

The brunette girl sat there in the living room on the couch... Frustration clearly showing on her face. Dipper wasn't back. Her brother didn't come back as all the others predicted. She let out a desperate sigh. She knew it from the beginning, this wasn't how Dipper usually acted, he always told her before he did something stupid.  
“Mabel, I know it bothers you, but we can't go looking for him...”, Pacifica said, who was still sitting next to her, feeling a bit bad that she couldn't help her friend cheering up. Well... It was obvious that the mermaid felt upset. Mabel and Dipper were such a dynamic duo, they always have been together as far as the blond sea serpent could remember. She sighed as well. Pacifica needed to come up with some good idea to cheer her friend up.  
“Look... Your grunkles will do their best to find Dipper... Stanford and Stanley aren't stupid. Gideon will continue his search tonight... And we... Well, since moving is a bit of a problem for you, we have to stay here. If you get into trouble as well, we'll have a bit of a problem...”, the sea serpent said, scratching her neck a bit, looking at Mabel once again.  
The mermaid let out another desperate sigh. “But I can't just sit here and not do a thing! It's my brother, Pas... I miss him already. If he got hurt, I need to help him. We always help out each other...”  
“But you can not help him when you look like this, Mabel. You can barely move with this fish tail...”, Pacifica said, frowning a bit. “Look, how about this, we call Wendy, explain the situation and she probably will help looking for Dipper...”, the blond offered, still keeping up that frown. Of course she herself could also go look for the cervitaur, but Pacifica preferred staying with Mabel, as the poor girl seemed to be close to a mental break down. Again, understandable. She and Dipper probably had the best relationship Pacifica ever witnessed with any pair of siblings. And seeing her like this, completely upset and sad was really heart breaking. “C'mon... He'll be fine. He's tough”, she said with a small smile. “Want a hug?”, she offered, opening her arms for the brunette.  
Mabel frowned, but nodded at her friend, leaning against the sea serpent and closing her eyes. “It'd be great if we could call Wendy... Any help we could get would help calming me a bit...”, she mumbled, hugging the blond even tighter. This felt better. She hated being separated from her brother. She always felt so lonely, but at least Pacifica was with her right now, exactly there when she needed her friend.  
Pacifica smiled, softly patting Mabel's back. “Sh... It'll be okay... He'll be fine... And I'll call Wendy right away...”, she soothed, trying to look around for her phone. She had left it somewhere around here – To be honest, she had left it here on purpose on the day Mabel and Dipper got back here, so she had an 'excuse' to meet the twins the other day, but well, then something happened and suddenly they all turned into monsters. Something they yet had no idea to why or how it had happened.  
After just a few more moments, Mabel softly let go, rubbing her red eyes. She had already cried pretty much tonight, Pacifica had both heard and seen it. Poor Mabel. If there was anything to make her happy... But for now, all she could do was make sure that everyone of their friends was informed and might helped looking for Dipper. He couldn't have gotten far within a night, right?

~~~~~~

As more light filled the room, the cervitaur let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Huh. Nobody was here. Strange. He usually noticed when either Will or Bill entered or left the room. Seems he finally was able to sleep well. The pain was way less intense, probably because finally the wound was clean, maybe this too was a reason for him sleeping this well tonight. The brunet let out another yawn. Well then, so it be. As he was just about to get up – or at least try to get up – he noticed the tablet, some fresh fruits, a glass of water and a bowl of cereals on it, plus a mug with coffee. He tilt his head for a moment. Will definitely made sure that Dipper didn't starve here, it was really nice of him. Though... Even Bill seemed way nicer by now. As said, Dipper's speculation was that the demon in his current human body gained something he didn't expect – feelings. And he himself knew all too well how much emotions could screw someone over.  
Only now he noticed the small piece of paper lying next to his mug of coffee, that, to his surprise was still hot. These demons with their hell of useful and cool magic.  
The brunet grabbed the piece of paper, slowly opening it. There only was one sentence, it also was signed by someone...

_I'll be back at noon, enjoy breakfast. Bill_

A little irritated he frowned. He was so convinced that Will was the one caring about him. More or less. But Bill? Yes, sure, they had a rather – for Bill standards – nice talk, without insulting or killing one another, but still. He said it himself. No friends. Well... Friends wouldn't keep someone a hostage, so he probably was right about that but... They got along rather well the day before. The cervitaur checked the fruits and the bowl, but neither these nor the water or the coffee seemed poisoned. Odd. Bill was acting quite strange, not that it bothered Dipper, really, in his opinion this Bill was a lot better than the floating triangle he knew.  
Anyways, he wasn't too hungry right now, so he simply got up, carefully, trying to put as little pressure onto his hurt leg and walked over to the shelves. Hm... Since he couldn't leave the room, he better find another thing to do. After his short search, he found a book about other dimensions – probably written by a foolish person who actually had no idea that those really existed. But why not take it and have a good laugh or two? The book didn't seem too old and this probably was the best way to waste his time here. Happy with his choice, he got back onto his fluffy blanket – he still really appreciated that Will had gotten him this. While reading he occasionally took a sip of his coffee and just tried to make the best out of this.  
Time passed, when Dipper could suddenly hear someone enter the house, the door getting shut and locked behind whoever entered, followed by some swear words and an upset voice. Bill was back it seemed. The cervitaur frowned, putting down the book. He would love to know what the hell was going on.  
After some moments, the blond demon entered the room, holding his arm, his black jacket ripped at the arm he was holding. “Uh... Hey, you're up already...”, he mumbled, frowning at Dipper. Hell... Who could've known he'd get attacked by a wolf? Seriously. At least he got to safety and was able to tranquilize her. It was the ginger girl, probably. The one Dipper had a crush on once. That probably, too, was the reason why she attacked him. It wouldn't be a surprise if the whole town knew about the disappearance of the brunet by now. And if she smelled him – or rather Bill, who spent the whole night in the same room as the cervitaur – of course she would be alarmed. And with these new instincts, the first probably was attacking.  
Dipper looked at him, immediately frowning. “What the hell, Bill?”, he got up – slowly and making sure to not put too much pressure on his leg again. “What happened?”, Dipper asked, tilting his head and walking over to the hunter. He didn't seem too well.  
“I apparently upset a werewolf...”, he hissed, now sitting down on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment.  
Dipper shook his head, sighing deeply. “Idiot... Let me see”, the cervitaur demanded, gently grabbing the tanned hand that kept holding his arm.  
“It's just a scratch... But apparently human bodies are more fragile than expected...”, he said, sighing again.  
Dipper frowned. Yes, it was a scratch... But a rather deep one. “You should do the same as with my leg... Wounds get worse if they don't get treated properly.”  
Bill chuckled, he still could feel Dipper's hand on his own. Gods... Wow. His plan definitely did work.... Not. The only reason he tried to get out, hunt a little, was to get this silly brunet off his mind. And here he was, back in the same room with him, even closer to him then ever before. “As said... It's nothing serious. But I'm flattered about your worry... Seems someone cares about me. That's cute”, he said amused, opening his golden eyes again to look at the chocolate brown ones.  
… Did this freaking demon just call him cute? Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes... And he could feel his cheeks get hot. God damn. He hated to not have control over his body sometimes. “Shut up and make sure to get this done, idiot. I _don't_ care, okay...”, he mumbled, now letting go of Bill's hand and getting back on his place, trying to focus on the book again. Screw this demon. He was not going to play his game. If he wanted to tease him, fine. But he definitely was not going to get upset by this. But... Thinking about what Bill just said... Wendy attacked him? A frown appeared on his face. Well... They probably were all looking for him. Gods, he was worrying the whole town. And he even was the reason why Bill got attacked... Not that it mattered, Bill was bad, right? He sighed, all these thoughts gave him a headache. Bill... Was he even that bad anymore? The brunet looked over at the demon again, who seemed to only now take a closer look at his own wound.  
“Hm... Maybe you're right though, Dipper... I'll be in the bathroom... If you need something, just call, alright?”, the demon said, actually not even sounding sarcastic this time. That was... odd. Bill being nice was impossible... And still it happened, right here, right now. Was it all part of his plan? Dipper had no idea. And it bothered him to no ends that he couldn't figure it out. “Sure... Sure...”, Dipper mumbled, pretending to not care at all. He had a new goal now. Figure out what really were the thoughts on Bill Cipher's mind that made him act this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating the birthday of a friend, so probably no update tomorrow D: sorry!


	9. Temptation

Mabel had the most horrified look on her face, when her grunkles came back, not with her brother, but instead with Wendy, her unconscious body hanging there loosely in the gargoyl's arms.  
“G-Grunkle Stan... I-Is... Is she …?”, the mermaid stuttered, her chocolate brown eyes just about to spill with tears again.  
Ford shook his head, managing a small smile to cheer Mabel up. The poor girl already was way too upset with this situation, so there was no need to make her worry even more about this. “No, Mabel... She got tranquilized. I have yet to figure this all out but... It seems someone around town is hunting monsters... First these traps set in the woods... Now Wendy... It's odd. This is definitely not the work of any of the townsfolk.” The sphinx had a frown on his face. It made just no logical sense. All the persons that turned into monsters, now getting hunt by some mysterious figure? And if so, why did they leave Wendy behind? Or rather, why did the person take Dipper with him but not Wendy? “Lucky for us, Wendy seems to have attacked whoever tried to get her...”  
Mabel frowned, looking at Pacifica. She didn't like this. Not at all. Why did someone run around and try to capture or hurt them? Nobody in Gravity Falls tried to hurt anyone... Well, except for Gideon when he tried to take over the Shack. Good thing that at least _that_ changed. She shook her head, now looking at her Grunkle Ford again. “Why lucky? I don't like others getting hurt... Though whoever got attacked by her probably deserved it. Wendy wouldn't just randomly hurt someone... Or... Does she? Grunkle Ford, could it be that her wolf instincts took over in that moment?”, she asked, slightly worried about the ginger wolf.  
“No, don't worry, I'm pretty sure Wendy didn't attack someone randomly. If ever, this would only happen during a full moon night. Well, and we're lucky, because she seems to have given us the perfect base for tracking down the person who she ran into. See, here, on her claws...”, he said, now both the mermaid and the sea serpent looked over at the wolf's claws. “Blood. This is perfect, isn't it? Gideon will be able to find the person – so all we got to do is wait. When Wendy wakes up we can question her as well – hopefully this will happen before sunset, so we could prepare ourselves for tonight, so we could go search the town with Gideon and find this mysterious person... And if we are lucky, we'll find clues to where Dipper went as well. Doesn't that sound excellent?”, Ford said, smiling at his niece.  
Mabel frowned again, crossing her arms in front of her chest. As much as she liked the idea of getting back her brother, she didn't like the idea of having to wait and being unable to help them. Plus the fact that right now all they were able to do was in fact _wait_. It was really nerve wrecking and annoying, just sitting here and knowing that they couldn't do anything about it. She let out another sigh, but nodded. Things were going to be fine... They just had to be.  
Pacifica put on a small smile. “See... It will be okay. Nothing to worry about.” Or that's what the sea serpent hoped for. Things just had to get better at some point, right?

~~~~~~

Minutes passed... Maybe even an hour. Bill didn't come back from the bathroom. Had something happened? As time went on, Dipper got a little more nervous. “Bill?”, he said loud enough so the demon had to hear it, if he really was in the bathroom still. After a short moment of silence, the cervitaur could hear an annoyed sigh. “Fine already”, he answered, now coming back to the guest room, holding the cotton pads, bandages and the disinfectant in his not injured hand. His golden eyes looked at the brunet, who just looked up at Bill, obviously slightly confused about this situation.  
“Uh... Didn't you say that you wanted to get this set and done?”, he asked, tilting his head just a little more, looking first at the wound, but then he drifted off a little, looking at the tanned chest, the strong arms... Dipper had to admit, Bill looked good with this human body. Well, not only good, but _hell_ of good. The cervitaur shook his head. What was he thinking there? Seriously... This was still _Bill Cipher_. As nice as he might acted, they were no friends... Or... Were they? Damn, this was all really confusing.  
The blond hunter sighed. “Well, guess what... With only one hand, this is really hell of difficult to do”, he mumbled, noticing that Dipper checked him out. The demon's lips curled into a wide smile. “Mh... Seems you like what you're seeing, eh?”, Bill teased, his golden eyes even a little shinier than before. He definitely didn't mind, especially not after this dream he had. He wondered if the other's lips felt like in the dream... Gods, no, don't think about it, he told himself. It was not going to happen. Never ever. He would _not_ give in to any of these feelings. Feelings and emotions were bad and only there to manipulate others... The demon took a deep breath. “Anyways. Want to help me?”  
Dipper blinked for a moment. What the hell? Bill almost sounded like he wanted to... Flirt? Or did he just misinterpret the demon's actions and behavior? After all, Bill probably had no idea about how to be human, or how humans usually acted around others... Yeah, that must be it. He just overreacted, misinterpreting what the demon did, that was all. “Well uh... Sure. Sit down, I'll fix this...”, he mumbled, not commenting on Bill's flirt attempt – if that even was one - making a little space on his blanket so Bill could sit down next to him, which he did immediately.  
“Thanks...”, the blond said, smiling sincere at Dipper.  
The brunet looked down for a moment. Gods... This was so unfair. Dipper got nervous really, really easy. Especially if he was talking to someone who looked really, really good – or extremely handsome in Bill's case. “S-Sure, you helped me, so I'm helping you”, he explained, cursing himself for stuttering like this. Seriously, why did he always end up being nervous?  
Bill chuckled a little, he thought this situation was really fun and Dipper looked quite adorable with this slight blush on his cheeks. “Still... Considering our past and all...”, he mumbled, just getting a bit closer so Dipper could help him better.  
“Yeah... Let's forget about it for now, okay...”, the cervitaur said, frowning a bit while taking the pads and the disinfectant, looking at the wound and trying to blend out all the rest. He didn't need distraction right now. The brunet gently cleaned the wound, trying to not hurt Bill, which was pretty much impossible.  
The demon let out a small hiss. “Mh... Gods, how did you manage to live with a fragile body like this all your life?”, he asked, frowning a bit and looking at the, compared to his skin, really pale hands that kept working on the wound.  
Dipper shook his head, chuckling quietly. “When you grow up like this, you get used to it...”, he explained, now looking up again, his chocolate brown eyes meeting the golden ones. Hell... He was so close. It would be easiest to just lean in an... Dipper shook his head, his cheeks turning red again. Fuck. He could feel it. It was the same as with Wendy five years ago. No. No, no, no. Don't fall for him. The brunet took a deep breath. Within the last years, he had reconsidered everything, about relationships, love, all this stuff, just to come to the conclusion that he didn't really care much about the gender of his significant other. But Bill? Really? He couldn't fall for a demon... Someone who hurt his family like this. Even though he seemed to be a completely different person by now... Who knew? Maybe he just acted nice and this all was part of his plan. No, he was not going to risk it, not a chance.  
Bill looked slightly irritated. What was going on? Why did Dipper act so strange. He chuckled, and just the other moment he seemed so distracted by everything. What was he thinking about to blush like this? Hell, he wanted to read the other's mind so badly right now.  
“A-Anyways...”, the cervitaur said, clearing his throat again, now wrapping the bandages around the other's arm. “See... Set and done...”, he whispered, but not yet letting go. Instead he softly touched Bill's arm, frowning a bit as he kept looking down. He didn't want to trust him... But... Bill was so much nicer. Could he really fool him that easily? Or maybe it really were just his emotions he got with this human body...? The brunet let out a desperate sigh. Thinking this much gave him a headache again.  
Bill tilt his head, raising his not injured hand and putting it under the brunet's chin to lift it, looking into the other's brown eyes. “Hey... I know it's hard to be trapped here... And it's really not too fair of me but... Actually... I need you.”  
Dipper frowned even more, confused and really, really nervous about this whole situation. “W-What do you mean...?”  
Bill looked at the other's lips just for a moment, before focusing on his eyes again. “I... Gods, I know this will sound silly to you, and it is hell of embarrassing but... I need you to help me with being human. If things stay like this for longer, I need to make sure neither Will nor I mess up, getting hurt is so much easier with these bodies...”, he mumbled. Plus, he loved having the cervitaur around, but that's something he better not tell Dipper. He wouldn't believe him anyways.  
Dipper closed his eyes for a moment, frowning again. “... I'm not sure if I'm the right one for this...”, he said, trying to turn away, but Bill kept his hand under the brunet's chin.  
“You are the right one”, Bill said convinced, smiling a little, then letting out a sigh and letting go of the other's chin now. “But anyways... Thanks for helping... I think I'm just taking a nap now... Rest sounds really good... And I don't really wanna leave the house today again...”, he mumbled, letting out a yawn. It was really an exhausting day – and it's only been 2 p.m. right now. The demon wanted to get up, but Dipper held his hand. “W-Well... If you insist, I'd help you... But... Please promise me something, Bill.”  
The demon tilt his head, looking at the cervitaur again, smiling innocently. “Hm?”  
“Don't disappoint or screw me over... I'm bad at handling things like this...”, he said serious, frowning at the demon.  
Bill's smile widened. “Oh don't worry... I won't... I actually even think... I started liking you just a bit more...”, he said, even getting happier when he saw the other one starting to smile as well.  
Dipper felt his heart skip a beat. “Thank you... Well then uh... Sleep well, Bill. Get some rest...”, he said, scratching his neck and looking down again. The brunet was quite sure now. This was definitely not the demon who tried killing him or his family. This was the real Bill. And he liked the blond so much more than he wanted to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go! :D  
> Update over the weekend will probably take time again, sorry! >-<  
> Hope you like it anyways :D


	10. Trapped

As soon as the sun set, they woke up Gideon. Sadly Wendy didn't wake up earlier, so the whole situation was quite nerve wrecking for everyone awake. Pacifica tried the whole time to keep Mabel calm, which was really hard. The poor mermaid had almost cried half the day, she was so tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before – because there she too was busy crying her eyes out over her brother's disappearance.  
Now, finally, the night came. Mabel was – more or less – calm thanks to Pacifica's soothing the whole day. Both girls again sat on the couch in the living room, the blond sea serpent still having an arm around the brunette's shoulders.   
“Alright... So you all know the plan?”, Ford asked again, looking at the other two male's in the room. Gideon and Stan nodded immediately. The vampire looked over to his best friend and the girl he still had a crush on. He smiled a bit at them. “It'll be alright. We'll find your brother, Mabel, I'm positive. He'll be fine.”  
The mermaid nodded a little, her eyes sore from crying so much. “Thanks, Gid...”, she mumbled, leaning against Pacifica again. Mabel's head hurt. She felt really sick and tired. Waiting and crying and not having any clue to whether her brother was alright or not was hell of exhausting. But after tonight they would at least have something... Anything that might help to get back Dipper.  
Together, the three monsters left the Mystery Shack, leaving behind Mabel and Pacifica. This was going to be an exhausting night for all of them.

~~~~~~

Bill stood in front of the sleeping deer. He looked adorable. _Adorable._ Gods, how pathetic his human mind was. He never thought he ever developed something like feelings... _Affection_ towards a human. And not even any human. Out of all possibilities it had to be his worst enemy in years. Dipper Pines. This was so damn stupid, looking at it rationally. But... If he was honest with himself, the demon didn't care about being rationally right now. It felt way too interesting and new, all these unknown emotions and feelings... He somehow liked it. Even this strange, warm, but pleasant feeling in his stomach when he looked at the brunet. He wasn't sure how long he was standing there, just staring down at the cervitaur, when suddenly a person touched his shoulder. He immediately turned around, ready to attack whoever tried sneaking up on him, only to see that it was his own brother. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Will... You scared me...”, he mumbled quietly, trying to not wake Dipper up. The blond demon liked the innocent and calm expression on the other's face while sleeping.  
“U-Uh, sorry Bill... I didn't mean to...”, Will stuttered, scratching his neck and looked at the sleeping cervitaur as well. “Oh... W-We better leave and talk in the kitchen...? Dipper probably wakes up if we stay here...”, he whispered, now slowly leaving the room, waiting for his brother to follow him. And so he did.  
The two demons stayed for some time in the kitchen, preparing dinner together and talking about the day. Will was a bit sad that he hadn't met the nice mermaid and sea serpent from the day before. Not that Bill cared too much, his brother was free to talk with any person he wanted, it was not like anyone – besides the Pines family of course – was dangerous to demons in any way. Nobody else had a clue how to hurt demons. So they were quite safe the way they were right now.  
“... But... I think I might have to overthink this whole plan...”, Bill admitted now, helping his brother to prepare the fish he had caught so they could eat it later.  
Will tilt his head. “So you don't want to keep Dipper as your hostage? I thought you wanted to exchange him to force... Stanford? I think this was his name... To force Stanford to let you into his mind and gain all his knowledge? So you could figure out how to get rid of this weirdness magnetism that holds us locked in Gravity Falls?”, the blue haired demon said, just making sure he got everything right about his brother's plan.  
Bill frowned, putting down the knife he just used to cut the fish. “... Ugh, I don't know what I want... On one hand I still want this but... Maybe... Maybe we could find a way to do all this, but _without_ Fordsy. I actually want to... Uh... I want to have Dipper on our side. He can help us. He knows how humans work. And as much as I claim to know about these beings... It's actually way more complicated being one than I expected”, he admitted, looking at his younger twin.   
Will nodded slowly. It made sense to him. But he still wasn't quite sure about all this. “Well... I guess you know what you're doing. So if you're fine about this, I'll of course help you stick to any plan you'd prefer”, the younger one said with a small smile, helping Bill properly cooking the fish.  
The two of them decided to leave it at that – they had enough time to think this all through better, so for now they should just make dinner.  
About half an hour later, the twins sat at the dining table, eating dinner, before Will decided to go to bed for now. Human bodies and their silly need of sleep. Bill smiled, again walking back to the guest room, a blue flame floating next to him, softly lighting the room. Dipper was still lying there on the fluffy blanket, looking all cute and really handsome. The strange feeling in his stomach returned as soon as he spotted the cervitaur in the again.  
The demon immediately began to smile, sitting down next to the sleeping deer. Gods... Dipper looked really handsome – and yes, by now Bill at least accepted these thoughts, but he was definitely not going to tell anyone. It was odd, he knew he should feel so many other things towards Dipper... Hate, anger... But instead he liked talking to him, being around him, teasing him... It was fun. It felt good, incredibly good to be honest. The demon let a tanned hand run through the soft, brunet curls. He knew it was never going to happen, not at all, but still he hoped so badly that he could kiss Dipper someday... He wanted to find out if it felt as good as the short one in his dream. The blond demon let out a soft sigh. It was hopeless. And still he wanted it so badly. He usually always got what he wanted, but right now the last pieces of rationality inside him held him back from simply pulling him closer and taking what he wanted.  
Dipper could feel the hand in his hair, letting out a quiet yawn. He was hell of drowsy, but actually he didn't mind, it felt alright – almost good actually. The touch felt caring. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times... It was dark... Hm... “Bill...?”, he asked quietly, raising his head a little only to meet these wonderful golden eyes, looking at him, not at all surprised, but filled with interest... And something else he couldn't quite figure out yet.  
“Hey... I... I didn't mean to wake you actually... You just looked really... Cute”, he admitted, chuckling a little and pulling back his hand, the blue flame still floating besides him.  
Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes but smiling at the demon. Such a dork. “I'm _not_ cute...”, he mumbled only now noticing that they were really... _Really_ close to one another. It wouldn't take much to just tilt his head a little and... Kiss Bill. Yes... He had thought about this, even though he wanted to deny it so badly. It was a fact. He was so curious about everything, this Bill was so different from the demon he knew before... Gods... Never ever did he think that _anything_ like this was going to happen when he returned to Gravity Falls. He had been staring into the demons eyes for the whole time, only now blinking a bit and turning away, blushing deeply. Fuck. He was such a dork himself.  
Bill chuckled, again putting a hand under the other's chin, making him face the golden eyes again. “What exactly are you thinking about right now, Dipper?”, he asked quietly, leaning even a bit closer. It was so tempting... These soft lips... He wanted to taste them. He wanted to touch the cervitaur more, talk with him... Make him fall for him. Bill had always been an egoist, and he definitely still was. And only the option, that this handsome person in front of him could fall for anyone else, let his silly human body feel something he definitely knew – Jealousy.  
Dipper looked down, this demon was such an idiot. Didn't he make it obvious, that he _not_ wanted to talk about that by looking away? “N-Nothing...”, he mumbled, blushing even harder now that Bill got even closer. Oh gods, it got more and more difficult to hold back, he wanted to test this, he wanted to figure out if he developed feelings for this new human Bill... He changed so much. He was so much nicer... And still... Hell, what bad should happen? He just _needed_ to try this. He had to. He was so damn curious. The brunet raised his hands, softly cupping Bill's face. “Listen... I just --”  
Suddenly, they could hear a door getting cracked open. Being subtle was not one of Stan's strengths. Gideon went right after Stan, following the smell of the blood, coming to the closed door of the guest room, which, too wasn't a problem to kick open for the gargoyle.  
Bill flinched, immediately stumbling back, getting up and grabbing the rifle that leant next to his couch, waiting for them to enter.  
“Dipper!”, Gideon exclaimed, not even noticing Bill at first, walking up to the cervitaur to help him up. “Your sister is worried sick!”, he said, now looking up at the hunter who just waited for them to notice him.  
Stan and Ford too entered, but Ford immediately recognized the blue flames, taking a step back as he looked at the hunter. Shit. Bill Cipher was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done again ^^  
> Sorry for the delay, but since my courses at the university start soon again, it'll probably take a little with the updates, though I'll try to keep them frequent (:


	11. Frustration

Dipper was hell of confused, so many things happening at once. Sure, he wanted to get out of here at first but... Bill wasn't so bad. Not anymore. He actually wanted to find out more about this demon but...   
“Stay the hell away from my nephew!”, Stan yelled, walking up to the hunter, who definitely didn't intend to hurt anyone right now. Bill only grabbed the rifle to threaten them, but he really didn't want to use it on anyone – especially not the family or friends of someone he was so damn close to kiss right now. “Wait! I am not--”  
“Shut up, we both know that's a damn lie”, the gargoyle said, grabbing the hunter's rifle and breaking it over his leg, Bill only watching horrified, raising his hand, the blue flame disappearing in it, now the room being back to pitch black. This was his only chance. He had to flee, they won't hesitate getting their revenge – it was obvious that they knew who he was. He was so close, it felt horrible to leave Dipper behind, but he had to get to safety for now. The demon tried sprinting for the door, but got tackled by the vampire – who of course could see perfectly well in the dark. Bill let out a groan as he hit the floor, Gideon holding him down and obviously having the greatest pleasure with this. “Oh, the great Bill Cipher... And I thought we got rid of you...”, he hissed, obviously enjoying to be in the more powerful position for once.  
“Let me go!! I didn't do anythin-”  
The lights got turned on, everyone flinching for a moment. “Gideon, I want him alive”, Stanford said really serious.  
Everyone looked up – except for Bill who was still pressed to the ground by Gideon. “What...?”, the vampire said, extremely confused.  
The sphinx went over to the demon, nodding at everyone. “Yes... I need to make some tests... Or rather... Experiments”, Ford said serious. So every human turned into monsters, and monsters turned into humans? Really interesting... “We'll take him with us.”  
Dipper was completely horrified. They couldn't be serious. No... “Grunkle Ford... Grunkle Stan... You can't just use him for experiments...”, the cervitaur said quietly, walking slowly as his leg still hurt. “He's human now...”, the brunet said, frowning deeply.  
“Dipper, are you alright, kid?”, Stan asked, only now noticing the bandage on his hind leg. “... Did he do this to you?”, the gargoyle asked, getting more upset again. If this asshole of a demon hurt his nephew, he was going to revenge him.  
Dipper froze, shaking his head immediately. “N-No, Grunkle Stan, really, it's okay! Let's get home... Please...”, he mumbled more upset about the fact that his Grunkle Ford wanted to freaking _experiment_ on Bill.  
Ford sighed, looking at the cervitaur. “We're going home... And we're going to make sure he is unable to use any magic ever again... And as soon as we're done with all this, and I got the results I need, we will make sure he definitely not survives our next attempt of killing him.”  
Dipper froze even more. This nice and sweet person... Bill had changed. He definitely did. No way was he going to let his Grunkle Ford try killing him again. But... Maybe it was better right now to play along. He could help Bill get out of this... He had to. This wasn't the demon from before. This was a new Bill. A much more interesting one. “S-Sure...”, he mumbled quietly, only now noticing that the spell that kept him locked in the room seemed to be gone.  
Bill let out another groan. He was neither pleased about the fact that Fordsy wanted to experiment on him, nor about the fact that he wanted to kill him as soon as he was finished. Dipper was his only hope here. “Dipper...”, he whispered quietly and frowned, only to feel the vampire press him more against the floor.  
“So, let's get this demon to the Shack... And... Dipper... It is good to see you unharmed... Mostly”, Ford said, smiling a bit at his nephew.  
The cervitaur was just confused and even slightly angry. Why did they have to be so rough? Bill didn't attack them... He did _nothing_ this time... He let out a deep sigh. “Let's go back...”, he mumbled, but was already working on a plan to get Bill out of this. He simply _had to._

~~~~~~

“Oh m-my god... Bro-Bro!!”, she screamed, getting off the couch, only to fall to the ground – stupid and unhandy fishtail. But she didn't mind. Dipper was back. Her brother was well and alive but... He didn't seem too happy. Mabel tilt her head, looking up at the cervitaur who frowned at her.  
“Hey Mabel...”, he mumbled, only hearing the others bring Bill – who was handcuffed by now – downstairs into the basement.  
The mermaid tried to get up a bit more – which only worked because Pacifica got down to help her again. “Welcome back, Dipper...”, the blond girl said, frowning at the obviously upset brunet. “...Do you... Want to talk about it?”, she asked, still holding Mabel to make sure she didn't fall again.  
The brunet sighed, looking down. It was really hard. What should he even tell them? That he somehow felt... Affection and sympathy towards the demon who tried to kill them all? It was impossible to say anything in this situation, so he just shook his head. “No... Not now... I... I better get some sleep...”, he mumbled slightly desperate, slowly and carefully to not hurt his leg leaving the room. Or rather tried, because he could hear his sister sob. He held in for a moment, turning back around to face Mabel, her eyes filled with tears. “Y-You... You got hurt... A-And... You don't want to talk about it...? N-Not even... Talking to me? We told one another everything! Always! D-Dipper... What happened?”, she asked upset, leaning against Pacifica for support.  
The cervitaur bit his lower lip, frowning deeply. He knew that Mabel wanted to know. She wouldn't give up until he told her everything. But... He wasn't ready. “Mabel... I'm fine... I just need to get sleep...”, he mumbled, sighing softly. “Let's talk when I wake up, alright?”, he said, scratching his neck and already turning around again. He definitely was not up for talking to anyone right now – well, besides Bill that was. He had been so damn close to kiss him... And he didn't regret a thing. The brunet sighed, shaking his head again. Bill didn't deserve this treatment. And Will probably soon would go and look for his brother – if he didn't do already.  
Mabel sighed frustrated, hugging Pacifica tightly – both for support to not fall and because she needed a hug so badly. “Alright... S-Sorry Dipper... Sleep well...”, she mumbled, shaking her head as well. Dipper changed... And she didn't like this. Whoever her grunkles had brought here, she definitely would have a talk with the person and figure out what they did to her brother. No way would she just sit here with Pas all day and watch her brother change so drastically for the worse within such a short period of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 50 kudos <3 >-< you're the best! And sorry for the short chapter! Got really little time lately D: Hope you like it anyways!


	12. Bargaining

Bill kept staring at the wall. For today, since it already was rather late, the gargoyle and the sphinx decided to leave him alone... Handcuffed, bond to a chair, not the best way all this could've turned out, especially because he needed his hands to use his magic. The demon let out a sigh. Damnit. He should've known. This was not going the way he wanted it. Was it naive to trust Dipper? No... This wasn't his fault. He couldn't possibly have called them for help. He was locked in a room, most of the time with Bill himself in it, there was no way or possibility that he could've contacted his family.  
So they found him on their own. Not bad, he had to admit that. But it was probably because of his stupid wound. Stupid werewolf. Stupid everyone. He just wanted to kiss Dipper...  
The blond demon let out another sigh. Top of it all: Stupid human body. This wouldn't have happened if he just could've been himself... Bill bit his lower lip. No... Actually, he didn't even want to be himself again. Not at all. He just wanted to find out more about all these feelings... How it was to be human... And if he could feel this pleasant feeling again. But right now, he just felt devastated. An emotional mess in a body he didn't fully understand. Just great.  
Suddenly he could hear someone come down the stairs, slowly and quietly, as if, whoever came down here, didn't want to get heard.  
His expression lighted up a bit. Was Dipper coming to help him? Hopefully... But his hopes were crushed immediately.... And then turned into confusion. “Pacifica?”, he asked irritated.  
The sea serpent got closer, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest. “...So Gideon was right. It _is_ you”, she said, shaking her head a little and moving over to see if the two grunkles fixed everything properly.  
“Hell, I know everyone hates me, thank you. But... Is Dipper alright?”, he asked, frowning as well.  
The blue eyes of the sea serpent meet the golden ones. “... That's what's on your mind right now? You worry about the person you tried to kill earlier and held as a hostage for the last day?”, she asked, not quite getting what the hell was going on in Bill's mind. She had rather expected him to insult her, yell at her to free him and that he was going to get his revenge or something like that... Anything like that... But no, all he did was asking if Dipper was alright. This was really, really odd.  
Bill looked down again, feeling completely guilty for everything he did. He sighed again. "I... I know it's a silly request. I know I don't deserve anything like this but... Could you... Could you ask Dipper to come here? I need to talk to him... Of course you can come with him if you don't trust me - which is obviously the case. I don't judge you, I gave you all reason to distrust me. Just... Let him know that I need him... Gods, that sounds pathetic...", he mumbled, letting out another sigh. All these feelings that came with this human vessel were so confusing. But he slowly got used to it... Some of them he really liked - for example the warm and pleasant feeling he got when he kept talking to Dipper. Others like guilt... He definitely liked less. The demon looked up now, Pacifica still staring at him. She seemed really irritated.  
Bill tilt his head. "Uh... Are you alright?", he asked, raising an eyebrow and watching the sea serpent.  
"...You... Seem rather serious about this", she mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Was this _really_ the same Bill they knew? He acted so different... He acted like he was a completely new person. Or at least as if he had changed his attitude. Like he wanted to redeem himself.  
Bill sighed, shaking his head. "I am serious. Please... I want to talk to him... I need to...", he mumbled.  
"...Alright. But I'll stay with him. No way will I fall for any tricks of yours... I will not let you be the reason Mabel cries her eyes out again", she said serious, her eyes fixing him just a moment longer when she finally decided to leave the room to get Dipper. Whatever it was Bill hoped for, she couldn't tell. But obviously the only one Bill would talk to was Dipper.

~~~~~~

"So... Uh..." Will scratch his neck, sitting on the floor between two beds - a mermaid sitting on one, a cervitaur sitting on the floor next to him. "T-That's all..."  
"You broke in to save your brother?", Mabel asked, frowning at the blue haired male. "I mean... I know by now, that you are Bill's brother - which you could've definitely mentioned before, but okay - But... You seem much nicer than him..."  
"Mabel... We can not hide him from our grunkles. This is not going to work. He'll end up as their next experiment if he stays here", Dipper said, frowning even deeper at Will. Of course he had been nice, he had experienced that first hand, but he couldn't stay. The brunet already was worried about one demon - he should definitely go check on Bill as soon as the others were asleep. He needed to set Bill free. Somehow. Without his grunkles noticing - especially Ford. He would have to have a good explaination for all that.  
"But... I need to save Bill! I-I was so worried when they came to save you, D-Dipper...", Will stuttered, obviously nervous. "I need him. I got no idea how to survive without him... I have even less a clue about how to act and be human...", he mumbled, scratching his neck a little.  
"Will, shh... We'll help you... Right, Dip?", the mermaid said happy, smiling at her brother.  
Only a moment later, Pacifica entered the room. "Dipper... Do you have a moment?", she asked, trying to ignore the slightly irritated looks of both the demon and the mermaid... And even Dipper himself.  
"Uh... Sure I guess...", he mumbled, getting up slowly and following the sea serpent outside.  
Mabel frowned, it was really upsetting her. "What do you think they're talking about?", she asked, tilting her head. She didn't like the fact that Pacifica - the sweet and caring Pacifica she had to pleasure of getting to know since her return to Gravity Falls - and her brother were outside the room... Alone... Talking about something nobody else in this room was supposed to hear. Did she have feelings for Dipper? Mabel frowned. She definitely didn't like the thought. "I wanna know...", she mumbled again, looking at Will who looked to the ground, obviously nervous again, trying to avoid eye contact. The mermaid let out a sigh. It seemed everyone wanted to keep things from her. This felt so unfair. She hated it.  
"Why does everyone want to keep me out of this...?", she asked, rather herself than Will, since he was somewhere else with his thoughts. Where, she didn't quite know.  
Just _great_. Now she understood when her brother first said that this mermaid tail was more of a curse than a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm staying at a friends place there won't be an update too soon!  
> Also, special thanks to Opal_Spirit for all the cute fanarts :D


	13. Partners in Crime

"Dipper...", the demon whispered as he saw the cervitaur come down the stairs. The brunet was here. Finally. He felt this intense urge to talk to Dipper, settle things, make sure everything was alright... And then, of course, Pacifica followed him down the stairs, her arms still crossed in front of her chest. Just great again. But he himself had offered her this possibility, so he should not complain.  
Dipper frowned deeply. Why did his grunkles think this was a good idea again? Bill looked horrible, tied to this chair, unable to move. Not even the demon himself had been this harsh when he caught Dipper. It wasn't fair. "Hey...", he mumbled, walking a little closer to the blond hunter, who softly started smiling. This wasn't okay... He was in such a horrible situation, he shouldn't start smiling just because he saw Dipper. But... It actually was really cute of him.  
"I... I think we need to talk about... Everything." Bill looked up at the brunet, not at all liking the frown on this else so interesting and cute face. He tried adjusting his position a little - his handcuffed hands were really annoying, especially because his arm hurt a little the way it was right now. But right now it wasn't the time to complain - Dipper was here and they needed to find a way to stop Ford and Stan. Figure out any plan. Or else... Ford was still up for killing him as soon as he had what he wanted... Whatever that as. Fordsy always had been quite the scientist. Figuring out everything he didn't know. It was annoying. And if he wanted to figure out how demons worked - or finding out if Bill had anything to do with everyone turning into monsters - then he was in quite some trouble. Blood samples - only the thought of syringes was horrifying - and many other experiments... Nope, Bill definitely needed to get the hell out of here... And top of all, there still was this little... 'Problem' about Dipper and him, almost kissing and then getting interrupted by his silly relatives and Gideon.  
The cervitaur looked at Bill, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "Bill...You know... I didn't want things to be like... This..." It was hard to not speak properly, not explain what exactly he was talking about, but Pacifica was still there, listening and judging them silently from the other side of the room. Dipper sighed. "I'm sorry..."  
Pacifica really didn't get it. This all was completely different from what she had expected. Dipper seemed... Not at all angry. Nothing. He seemed so... Different around Bill. It was interesting to watch, no doubt, but it simply made no sense to the girl. So she just stood there, trying to understand what had happened since Dipper disappeared and now, that made him change his mind so drastically over their former enemy.  
Dipper put a hand on Bill's shoulder, looking into these interesting golden eyes that always seemed to draw his attention to them. "... If... If Stan, Ford and Gideon weren't there... You know...", he mumbled, feeling his cheeks softly turn red.  
Bill smiled, chuckling a little. "I know, don't worry... That's why I wanted to see you... To know... Well, to know you were serious about it...", he whispered, trying to make sure Pacifica didn't hear them.   
Dipper chuckled quietly as well. "I was... And I still am... That's why... We need to get you out of here", he said really quiet as well. The sea serpent would definitely not approve of this, so the hunter and the deer made sure to not get heard by her.   
Bill smiled at the cervitaur, it felt good knowing that they were both on the same team. "Alright. But... For now you should get some sleep. Take a nap... Meanwhile... I'll try to come up with a plan...", he said, keeping up his soft smile.  
The brunet nodded softly, smiling at the demon as well. "Alright... I'll be back soon enough..." His smile widned. "Try to get some rest as well." The cervitaur raised his hand, from the demons shoulder, now turning around to Pacifica, her face a rather neutral mask while she waited for Dipper to say that they would go back upstairs. He nodded at her, and they both left the basement, walking back upstairs. But before entering the bedroom again, Pacifica held the cervitaur back, frowning at him. "Maybe.... Maybe I misunderstood something there but... Do you... Like Bill?", she asked, raising an eyebrow and looking into the chocolate brown eyes. Gosh... These were the exact same color as Mabel's. Looking all innocent and sweet... She shook her head, now was not the time to fantasize about Mabel.  
Dipper sighed, shaking his head. "Look, Pacifica... I know this sounds awful and wrong and really stupid but... He changed. He is so different from before... I... Yes, I actually like him...", he admitted, scratching his neck and looking over at the bedroom door. He actually would prefer sleep now... Or rather anything besides talking to Pacifica about his probably crush on the person who tried killing them all about five years ago.  
Pacifica frowned, not really pleased about this. "Well... Just... Just keep in mind that this could easily be one of his tricks... Not that it's my business. Not at all. I just beg you, for Mabel's sake... Don't let him hurt you. She was really stressed out and upset when you disappeared... She got really emotional about all this."  
The cervitaur nodded, letting out a quiet sigh. "I know... I just can't change what I feel... I also thought this might be a trick but... Bill couldn't play this. I'm quite sure... He isn't that bad of a person... Not anymore. He has feelings now..."  
Their little discussion was cut short by a yell from the other side of the bedroom door. This was Mabel's voice. The sea serpent immediately let go of Dipper's shoulder, opening the door and seeing what caused the scream of the person she liked really much.  
Gideon pinned Will to the ground, his dark red eyes almost glowing in the dark. "So you're his brother!? Traitor! And I thought we could trust you", he hissed, his sharp teeth now obviously showing.  
"Stop!! Will did nothing wrong, Gideon, listen", the mermaid tried to calm him down, not able to move with her silly fishtail. "He's alright! He never hurt anyone!", Mabel whined, cursing her stupid mermaid body for being so useless right now.  
The blond sea serpent reacted immediately, grabbing Gideon's shoulder and trying to get him off the shocked and scared demon. "Gideon!! Did you forget to drink the blood Ford gave you?", she asked, trying to stay rational here. This reaction was quite extrem for him, as he actually was able to control himself for the last couple of hours.  
"I didn't _forget_ , I intentionally didn't drink it! It is horriifying how tasty it was... But this is against all nature!", he hissed, now closing his eyes for a moment. "And... This demon blood smells already way too good... And since he's a Cipher... What does it matter? Human blood is a no go... But... A demon... It would be a win-win-situation, wouldn't it?", he asked.  
Will yelped, trying to figure out any way to get out of this situation. He looked around in panic. He didn't want to use his powers, this was a bad idea, but he had to do something... Or else he would not be able to help Bill and probably get eaten alive.  
Dipper immediately walked up to the vampire as well, helping Pacifica to get Gideon off the blue haired male. "Are you completely nuts?! Idiot! Let him be! You need the blood Ford gave you, because obviously without it you lose your mind...", he hissed. He couldn't let Gideon just eat Bill's brother for gods sake. Why did this idiot have to be... Well, such an idiot?   
With a little more force, Pacifica and Dipper managed to get Gideon away from the poor frightned being, that just stumbled towards Mabel now, hugging her in sheer fright of the other one. "S-Sorry... B-But... Please keep him away from me...", he whispered, wiping off the tears he cried in panic. This was way too stressful for the poor guy.  
"Let's get him to Ford for now, shall we...?", Dipper offered, Pacifica nodding immediately, holding her best friend on one arm, while Dipper took the other one. This was more than enough trouble for one night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again ^-^ hope you like it!


	14. Trust

Pacifica was lying next to Mabel again, but instead of cuddling like before, she just kept staring at her brother, who was lying on the ground, next to poor and scared Will in the dark. The sea serpent let out a sigh. "Can't you just go to sleep? Dipper obviously doesn't want to tell you what's going on... He probably has some really good reason for that, don't you think?", she said, frowning a bit and looking at the mermaid. Mabel was frustrated, but this was not going to help her. She had seen it. Dipper and Bill... Something was going on between the two of them. Dipper even admitted that he liked the demon. She sighed. This surely was not going to end well. But hey, who was she to judge them?  
Mabel sighed, turning around to face the sea serpent now. "Pacifica... You know, everyone seems to keep things from me...", she mumbled, frowning deeply and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "... Even you. I thought I could trust you...", she whispered, her voice low and sounding like she was about to cry every moment again. "Why don't you tell me what's going on? Is it because you fell for Dipper?!", she asked, now more upset, biting her lower lip, as she definitely didn't want to wake the others, but she simply felt so frustrated right now. She knew that Pacifica had changed in these five years, she got so much nicer... So there even was a possibility that Dipper could develop feelings towards her. She didn't like that, not at all. Pacifica was _her_ friend. The mermaid had grown to really like this new Pacifica. She was so nice, she helped Will, she was there when Mabel was all frustrated and cried her eyes out... She couldn't just leave her for her brother.  
The sea serpent blinked a few times, before starting to giggle and shaking her head. "God, Mabel... What are you thinking, silly! Did Gideon not mention...? Oh, well, probably not. My best friend is such a love sick dork when it comes to you. No, Mabel, I am definitely not falling for your silly brother."  
The brunette tilt her head, trying to focus on Pacifica in the dark. "You... Don't?", she asked quietly, her anger gone all of a sudden. Wow. So that's not it? Had she misunderstood this whole situation? "What do you mean... What should Gideon have mentioned towards me?", she asked confused, looking into these softly glowing blue-greenish eyes.  
Pacifica shook her head, blushing a little, which the mermaid - thank god - couldn't see in the dark. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. For now... Please try to sleep a little, okay?", she whispered, offering a hug.  
Mabel smiled a little. "'But you _really_ got to tell me this time", she mumbled, before snuggling closer to the blond girl. Soon, the brunette fell asleep, and so did the sea serpent.  
~~~~~~  
Minutes passed... Dipper waited until he could nobody hear talking anymore. It felt really like hell, hearing his sister all frustrated about his behavior. Of course he felt sorry, she was so right, they usually told one another anything but... Right now he simply couldn't. He had to figure out his own feelings towards a certain demon. This time for sure. He just needed to know, if he... Well, if he really fell for Bill Cipher. Of course he had changed, like pretty much anyone. It's been five years for god's sake, but Bill was... Special. In many ways. The cervitaur got up slowly, making sure to not wake Will or anyone else. This wouldn't be good... If anyone noticed him leaving he had to come up with a good excuse to all this. Luckily, he managed to get up and leave the room quietly. He slowly closed the door, smiling softly. He was going to see Bill. Alone this time. They would figure out a plan. They would have time to talk things through. And... Maybe... Maybe they were finally able to kiss. Only the thought was already so exciting. The cervitaur started walking down the stairs, getting more excited every moment.  
Bill tried to come up with a plan. He simply had to. He knew he had Dipper on his side but he still needed a solution to all this. Running away? Not an option. They would easily track him down because of this idiotic traitor and now vampire. Staying? Not quite an option either – at least not if he didn't want to end as an experiment that gets killed in the end. He let out a desperate sigh. This was all way too complicated. Couldn't he just learn to be human and then live his life... Preferably with a smart and interesting cervitaur?  
Speaking of which, Dipper just came down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he could, as he didn't want to wake Bill if the demon actually managed to fall asleep by now. "Bill...?", he asked quietly, slowly walking up to the demon.  
The blond demon immediately looked up, a smile spreading on his face. "Dipper... I... Didn't expect you back until sunrise...", he said, at least as quiet as the cervitaur himself. And there it was again. As soon as he looked at the brunet, this warm and pleasant feeling in his stomach returned, causing his heart to skip a beat.  
Dipper smiled as well, almost standing in front of him. “I thought we better start coming up with a plan as soon as possible. I don't want you to end as one of my grunkle's experiments...”, he said, a frown appearing on his forehead. “Seriously... I still am a little in doubt, maybe this _is_ all a trick but... You changed...”  
Bill bit his lower lip, sighing quietly. “Look, if you want any proof... It's sitting right in front of you. If I was about to hurt you, hurt your family... I would've just shot them when I had the chance. I wouldn't have helped you sort of recover... Yeah, this technically _was_ my trap you ran into but... I didn't plan on you running into that. Really. How could I? I didn't even know that everyone turned into monsters... Which I still have not a single clue to why that happened...”, he mumbled, looking up again.  
“Well... I guess you got a point there.” Dipper sighed, now walking to the back of the chair Bill sat on. “Okay... Please don't let me regret this”, he said serious, frowning slightly as he uncuffed Bill's hands. Then, everything happened so quickly, Bill let the chair and rest disappear with his magic, Dipper hadn't even time to react properly, as he suddenly could feel the other's hands on his cheeks, Bill's lips pressed against his own.  
Dipper felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the blond hunter in shock. A few moments later, as his brain finally managed to process what was just happening here, he closed his eyes, his nervously shaking hands slowly wrapping around the demon's waist. Hell... It was the best choice he ever made to come down here and help Bill. The demon pulled Dipper closer, the kiss getting more affectionate and passionate by the second. Their hot lips against one another, the strange and pleasant feeling just getting more intense now... Bill wanted more. These soft and addictive lips of the brunet... He couldn't get enough. He pushed his tongue against the closed lips, which willingly opened for him just a moment later. Bill tilt his head a little, his hot and wet tongue finally getting what he craved for so badly.  
Dipper was overwhelmed, he had never kissed someone like this before. And he didn't even think Bill was that experienced in kissing but hell, this was the most interesting and amazing feeling he ever felt. Bill's tongue against his own, their lips sealed like this, his hands still on Dipper's cheeks, softly stroking the hot skin... The cervitaur couldn't help but love everything about this, the grip around Bill's waist just getting stronger and pulling him closer, making sure there was as little space between them as possible.  
After just a few more moments, the demon softly let go, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his racing heart. “... This... Was definitely worth it...”, he whispered, still really close to the brunet, softly smiling and holding the blushed cheeks.  
Dipper's chocolate brown eyes looked up into the golden ones. Gods... He really fell for his old enemy. He couldn't speak, just nodding at the demon and taking a deep breath himself. “Yes... And now, we have to come up with a plan to save your stupid ass”, he said with a cheeky smirk, receiving a similar one from this lovely demon in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :D Hope you like it!  
> And just so you know, probably got quite much to do till wednesday Dx so probably it'll take a little until I can update!


	15. A deal

„Wait, what?“, Mabel asked, her mouth hanging half open, the fork in her hand as she was just about to eat her pancake when Pacifica said that. The mermaid wasn't quite sure if she had heard her correctly, that's why she blinked irritated, still staring at the sea serpent, who looked away, smiling a little. Will, who was sitting next to them, really nervous and quiet to not mess up or anything, looked at her as well. These two seemed to have an important conversation going on.  
“Yep... I found it out about...? Four years ago? It was when Gideon couldn't stop talking about you, and he asked me if I didn't fall for anyone like that... And, I mean, sure I had some... Crushes, though not really intense ones... That's been until I found out I prefer girls. No big deal though... I hope that's not weird to you or something...”, she said, still keeping up her smile, as she ran a hand through her long hair. It somehow became much softer since she turned into a sea serpent. At least not everything was bad about this... Whatever you wanted to call it.  
Mabel frowned, but started smiling quite soon again. “Wow... I never thought about this but... It's really cool. Don't worry, I'm not at all homophobic... My brother is actually bisexual as well... So nothing to worry about”, she said happy. Now it made a whole lot more of sense. Why she acted so strange, why she had no interest at all – even said it was ridiculous that Mabel thought she was interested in Dipper. It all fitted perfectly well and... She even got that there was a possible chance for her to get together with Pacifica. Only the thought was enough to make her blush. “Well... Thank you for telling me, Pas! It's not easy... Having a coming out and all...”  
The blond ran a hand through her hair, smiling wider at Mabel. “It's not that bad anymore... The hardest was telling my parents... And these were just like... 'Oh no, our reputation, you can't be with a girl, how disgusting'... Really helpful. I lived with Gideon for at least half a year after that... I'm still glad he understood... So that's pretty much why we are rather close... In a completely platonic way. Ugh, I could never ever kiss my weird best friend”, she said, laughing lightly and shaking her head.  
“Weird best friend? Talking about me again?”, Gideon asked, entering the kitchen with a smile. He looked hell of tired, but way better than the night before. “And Will... Sorry... About that incident yesterday..”, he said, scratching his neck and looking at Will, who immediately looked down, traumatized from what had happened the day before. The blue demon took a deep breath. “I-It's okay... N-Nothing to worry about, G-Gideon...”, he mumbled, feeling extremely nervous. He was easily scared and especially after what Gideon had done the night before, this was the most stressful situation for the poor demon. He took a deep breath, now focusing on his pancakes and hoping he wouldn't be the center of this conversation for the time being.  
Pacifica looked up as well, frowning a bit. “Got your blood today? It's important that for as long as we stay like this, we do what Stanford says... He's the most experienced one when it comes to odd things like this.”  
Gideon rolled his red eyes, chuckling a bit. “Yes, silly, don't worry about it... I get now that we need to try living with all... That...”, he said, scratching his neck a little. “How do you feel, Mabel?”, he asked happy, trying to switch subject.  
Mabel smiled a bit, looking at Pacifica again, giggling a bit. “Good. We talked about some things. Interesting things. Why did you not tell me that Pacifica likes girls?”, she asked, giggling again. This was really cute. She liked that the blond girl had changed so much. She was way nicer by now, even standing up to her family about it... It was impressive.  
Gideon sighed, taking a seat as well and keeping to scratch his neck. “Well, I didn't know if it was okay for her so... Yeah...”, he said, frowning a bit. He didn't like Mabel's enthusiasm about all this. Was she... Into girls as well? That would crush his dreams. He wanted the one being with her, not Pacifica. He never saw her as an opponent in all this, there was no one who liked Mabel the way he did... Or so he thought. He let out a sigh.  
Mabel rolled her eyes, poking Gideon. “Hey, don't be so desperate. It's okay. I'm fine, I know now, nothing to be upset about...”, she said, smiling at both of them.  
The blond sea serpent frowned a bit, looking at Gideon again as well. Of course he was upset. He always was the one telling her that she'd find the perfect girl... And now he had to worry about that being true... In the worst possible way to him at least. Pacifica shook her head. They shouldn't think about it too hard. Not now. “So, what about Dipper?”, she asked, tilting her head and looking at the brunette girl. “Is he still down there with Bill and Ford?”  
Mabel held in for a moment, now frowning as well. “Uh... Now that you mention it... Yes, he should be down there... I wonder what they're talking about...”, she mumbled, looking at her pancakes for a moment and frowning deeply.  
“They'll be okay, don't worry... Dipper and Ford are smart, they'll be able to handle Bill...”, she said, trying to cheer Mabel up, but Will seemed a little upset by this as well. It was his brother after all. But he kept quiet, trying to stay as calm as possible, which definitely wasn't helping right now.

~~~~~~

The demon sighed, he was back on a new chair, at least not handcuffed this time, just sitting there and being watched by the two Pines, Dipper trying to argue, Ford just constantly shaking his head. “No, Dipper. No... This is not okay. He is bad. He always was... Why should we trust him?”  
“Because he changed! He didn't hurt me, Grunkle Ford. He's smart. You got to admit that, he had tricked you in the past, remember?”, Dipper said, trying to offer some arguments that somehow could help get Bill out of this misery.  
“But I don't see how this is a positive point?”, Ford asked, raising an eyebrow while preparing some things for experiments.  
The cervitaur let out a desperate sigh again. “Grunkle Ford! He could help us find the source of all this weird magic that turned our whole town into monsters... We can trust him. He didn't hurt me on purpose. Since he is human, he gained feelings... He regrets hurting us in the past... He is alright, please, believe me...”  
“You think he'd work with us? Dipper, let's be realistic, this is a trick, all he wants is his revenge...”, Ford said, shaking his head. “He might be useful if he was on our side, yes, but he isn't.”  
“What about a deal?”, the blond demon asked. “... A deal... No downsides for you. I agree on helping you, no tricks this time... And I give you the power to take my magic temporary if you want to. So, whenever you think I could do something suspicious, you can just cut off my powers and I'm a helpless human being...”, Bill said, looking at Dipper. This was the exact plan they worked out. This was the only possibility he'd get out of this. “All I want in exchange is, that you all treat me as a human... And at least trust me to a certain point... Oh and... I'd only strike this deal with Dipper...”  
Dipper smiled a little. “See? This is perfect! We could all work together on this mystery and don't have to worry about rivalries in the past...”, he said, smiling at the demon. Things would turn out fine... They just had to.  
Ford sighed. “Alright... But...”, he looked at Bill, rather serious and obviously not too pleased with the outcome of this situation. “ _IF_ you try fooling my nephew and me... You're going to have a bad time.”  
Bill nodded, taking a deep breath. “Understood. Now... Dipper, a little handshake to seal the deal?”, he said, raising his hand, blue flames rising. The cervitaur took his hand without hesitation, smiling at the blond demon and shaking the hand. They looked into one another's eyes, smiling wide and knowing, that this was about so much more than only this deal.  
After a few moments, Dipper let go, smiling at the demon and his adorable cheeky smile. Yes, this was definitely the best outcome they all could hope for. “Alright then...”, Bill said, getting up now and stretching his body. “I'd say, Fordsy can keep analyzing things here and we two go outside, looking for some more clues?”, he offered, looking at the sphinx. Ford was not at all pleased by being called Fordsy.  
“First things first – even though we might be on the same team here, figuring out what turned us into monsters and what happened here in general – I need a blood sample”, he said, preparing a syringe.  
Bill frowned for a moment. “Didn't we agree on being treated like a human? No experiments and stuff?”, he said, tiling his head and crossing his arms.  
“Yes, but after all, I need to compare your blood to the others... Figure out what is different. If I do so, I might find the reason to why we change there. And if we got that, we can figure out where that certain problem came from...”, the sphinx explained, walking around the room to get everything he needed.  
Bill sighed, sitting down again and pushing up his shirt so his former enemy would be able to get this stupid blood sample and he and Dipper could finally get out there, alone, look for something... And maybe do some other stuff.

~~~~~~

“Finally!”, Bill said happy as they had left the Shack, feeling a lot better and relieved – even though it took him some more time than expected and a blood sample. And actually, he had to admit, it was a good plan to go by, looking for the reason for their transformation together. Ford, Dipper and him? Couldn't take too long solving this problem, right?  
Dipper smiled a little, walking besides Bill. “Yeah... Finally...”, he said, softly grabbing the others hand and looking at the wonderful golden eyes for a moment. “Say... If... If Grunkle Ford finds a way to turn everyone back to normal... Would you... Uh...”, he mumbled, not quite continuing the sentence and looking away for a moment.   
“Hm? Would I what?”, he asked, tilting his head a little and smiling at the cervitaur.  
“... Would you stay human?”, the brunet asked, now looking at him again. He had thought this through. And he was really worried about his answer. After all, Dipper knew that all these human traits like feelings and emotions would fade once again, as soon as he turned back into his usual triangle-demon-form.  
Bill stopped for a moment. He hadn't thought about this properly. Would he? The body he currently had was so fragile, so … Breakable and unhandy in many ways. But... He didn't want to risk losing Dipper. He had grown to feel such strong and intense emotions towards the cervitaur, there was no way he'd let go of it just to switch back to his immortal form... Right? He took a deep breath, frowning a bit. It wasn't that easy. There still was his brother. He could also not let him alone for all eternity. Gods, why hadn't he thought this through in the first place?  
“....Uh.. Are you okay, Bill?”, the brunet asked, frowning deeply as well and stopping to look at him. He seemed a little unsettled by this question.  
“... Yeah... I...”, he started, shaking his head and putting back on a fake smile. “I'm fine... Let's think about it when we got to it. Until then we can enjoy all the time we got.... Together”, he said, feeling completely unsettled by all this. Why did it have to be, that as soon as he solved a problem, a new one occurred?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go! :D  
> Hope you like the new chapter^^  
> And here a little monster falls pic drawn by me :D  
> http://azul-halfblood.tumblr.com/post/157690896107/monster-falls-billdip-d-because-im-somehow-in


	16. Under the sea

„C'mon Bill“, the cervitaur said, seeming extremely happy and enthusiastic about all this. „It's just this way!”, Dipper exclaimed, chuckling lightly and leading Bill deeper into the forest.  
“Geez... I'm on my way, but seriously, you got, like, two more legs”, he said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, but keeping up his smile all the time. Dipper was truly adorable.  
The cervitaur held in, turning around with crossed arms and a smirk. “And one of those is still injured thanks to _you_ ”, he said, pressing his finger into Bill's chest and looking up into these shiny and wonderful golden eyes. Hell... I couldn't even be angry with this dorky demon.  
Bill smirked as well, cupping the freckled face and pressing a brief kiss onto his lips. “And despite everything you fell for me... What a silly deer you are.”  
Dipper rolled his chocolate brown eyes, pushing away Bill's hands but couldn't change the fact that his cheeks turned slightly more pink than usual. “Shush, Bill...You're the worst”, he mumbled, grabbing the hunter's hand and leading him to a small, but beautiful place in the woods. The trees let in rays of sunlight, a small spring with fresh water was surrounded by beautiful, dark blue flowers... A idyllic place within the forest. “Here we are!”, the brunet said happy, looking up at the taller demon again, smiling softly. “What do you say? Beautiful, isn't it? That's the spring that leads to the lake...”, he explained, still smiling at the blond who seemed rather impressed.  
“You weren't joking... This is the most beautiful place within the woods”, he said astonished, looking around, but eventually finding the wonderful, chocolate brown eyes again. “Thanks for showing me, Dipper...”, he whispered happy, softly squeezing the hand he still kept holding.  
“You're welcome”, he whispered back, now letting go of the tanned hand and sitting down in the grass, taking in a deep breath. “I love it here. I came here very often in the past to be honest...”, he explained, waiting for Bill to sit down next to him, which he did rather quickly. “I get why... The perfect place if you want to be alone and just relax a bit.”  
“Exactly...”, the cervitaur said happy, leaning his head – cautiously, because of his antlers – against Bill's shoulder with a smile.  
The blond demon closed his eyes for a moment, smiling as well and letting out a happy sigh. “And Fordsy thinks we're looking for clues about all this, hm...”, he mumbled, enjoying the time alone with Dipper. There was nothing better than that. It was wonderful to just have the other one close, not having to worry about anything else.  
Dipper nodded wrapping his arms around Bill's waist, his eyes closed too. “We'll do that later... For now I just want to cuddle a little with this dork I developed feelings for...”, he mumbled, letting out a small yawn, both of them deciding to lie down in the grass and just doze off for a few hours. This was the best feeling the cervitaur ever felt in his entire life.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Mabel and Pacifica made a trip to the lake again. The two sea creatures simply wanted to be in the refreshing water once again – of course Will and Gideon being with them and making sure they were safe and nothing happened to them – though, on the vampire's side, this was obviously just an excuse for him to make sure Pacifica didn't flirt with Mabel. Or, even worse, made her fall for her. On one hand, he would be really happy that his best friend finally found a girl that loved her as much as she deserved but... On the other hand he was extremely jealous and wouldn't dare anyone close to Mabel. If he couldn't have this incredibly cute girl, no one could. So the vampire took his place in the shadows of some trees, smiling softly on the outside, while he made sure nobody was disturbing them or tried to capture them or anything.  
Will on the other side, took his place in the bright sunlight, enjoying the warm weather and putting his bucket down next to him. He wanted to fish, even though he only did this since Bill got him his fishing rod, it somehow became a hobby of the younger demon. “I-If I bother you two, you just got to tell me, okay?”, he said, frowning a bit, but smiled at the two girls.  
Mabel immediately started giggling, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. “Don't worry, it will be fine, Will! But thanks for worrying. You're really sweet...”, she said, smiling at their new friend. Will was completely different from Bill. He was way calmer, easily scared and simply innocent and adorable. She definitely was surprised when he turned out to be the younger twin of Bill Cipher. But hey, best example of twins being different were herself and Dipper. They almost couldn't be more different, and still they managed to get along really well.  
Pacifica smiled as well, not at all minding Will's and Gideon's presence – though she still wasn't quite sure what exactly was on Gideon's mind. Of course, she was really thankful for everything her best friend had done in the past and she too was happy that he supported her in pretty much anything she did but... He loved Mabel. He loved her so much that he even betrayed one of the most powerful demons they had the misfortune to meet, just to help her. So it was just natural that he wanted to be with her but... Mabel refused. Which was totally fine with him... Or so it seemed. Of course he still got his hopes up, Pacifica knew that perfectly well. And it made her decisions so much more difficult. She liked Mabel too. The mermaid was incredibly cute, she was the sweetest and most optimistic person she ever met and... All this traits just made her almost perfect. There was no need in denying it anymore, Pacifica definitely, too, had a crush on the brunette girl. The sea serpent kept staring at her friend, imagining how it would feel to kiss her, only realizing that her thoughts drifted off when Mabel said something, but she didn't quite catch what it was. “Sorry, I've been thinking about something, what did you say?”, she asked, laughing a bit and blushing softly, trying to cover the fact that she had been staring at her awkwardly.  
Mabel tilt her head a little, but kept up that smile. “I asked if you wanted to dive a little? It feels so good to dive a little and enjoy the fresh water – especially when you got gills!”, she giggled happy. “But now I'm curious, what have you been thinking about?”, she asked with a wide smile, her chocolate brown eyes looking into the seemingly glowing blue ones. They looked so amazing... And these special and interesting pupils... She almost forgot about her question, when suddenly Pacifica grabbed her hand and pulled her under water. Suddenly, Mabel could feel the soft lips of the blond girl on hers. Oh... So this was what she was thinking about. The brunette mermaid blushed a bit, her eyes widened, blinking a bit before slowly closing her eyes. Mabel tilt her head a little, the cool water around them felt incredible, when she decided to kiss back softly. Everything was so much more intense, so interesting, now she could feel the sea serpent pull her a little closer, which felt even more amazing. Gods... Screw all the boys she had a crush on previously. _This_ was so much better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter, I know D: I got really little time lately )x Hope you like it anyways! And a big THANK YOU for 100 + Kudos ;u; you're the best!


	17. Complications

“Stay back, Dipper… He’s up to no good”, Bill said, completely out of breath. He wasn’t the most skilled in fighting anymore. Especially not with this body. He already got hit once, better not make it a second time. His arm kept bleeding, his opponent simply laughing at the two of them, while Dipper tried to come up with any strategy to get them both out of here. “Oho… Or dream demon being nice to someone? That is new… I wonder where you found that… _Thing_ ”, the creature hissed. It was just a silhouette, wrapped in a long, pitch black robe, it seemed like he had no shadow. The little pieces of skin that were showing, were a disturbing color of dark grey, but what was most irritating were these three glowing green eyes, that kept looking at Bill and him from under the hood. “He’s not a _thing_ Nero… And you know that”, Bill complained, getting more angry by the second. He still had quite his temper, his else so beautifully golden eyes changing to a dark red color, which always happened as soon as the demon got upset. Dipper frowned deeply, wanting to calm both of them, but it seemed nobody listened. Nero again laughed, he floated slightly above the ground, smirking wide. “It’s adorable how you two try to come up with a plan…”, he said, raising his sick looking hand. “Run, Dipper! I’ll take care of him myself, just make sure to be safe, alright”, he yelled, before creating an immense amount of blue flames to cut him off from the fight and starting to attack the other one.  
Dipper stood there, in complete shock. He couldn't help Bill. But he had to! What if something happened to Bill? What if this stranger killed him? His brown eyes widened in fear. No... He couldn't let any of this happen. He had to make sure Bill was alright. He slowly started to run away, not caring about his hurt leg right now. He needed to think, and definitely only would distract the blond if he stayed and panicked.  
After he got away a bit further, he first of all took a few deep breaths. Okay... Recap what just happened. He was woken up from a loud noise – which turned out to be the return of... Nero was his name? A former... _Friend_ of Bill. From another dimension. Who apparently had some more monster-like form before too, but turned into a – more or less – human as well in this dimension. Dipper frowned, crossing his arms as he somehow wanted to come up with a plan, maybe even figure out why monsters became human or the other way round, but all that's been on his mind were the worries about Bill's safety. He sighed. Why did he just now have to develop feelings for Bill? He couldn't think rationally with all these worries on his mind. Huh? His sight was all blurry... He _cried_? Quickly he dried his eyes. Stupid Bill. All these stupid feelings were too overwhelming right now. He needed to help him, no matter if he had a plan or not. The cervitaur turned around. He had to save Bill.

~~~~~~

Mabel wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality. If she was honest with herself, she had started fantasizing about Pacifica for some time now. She was really, really good looking, she had a cute character by now, was protective of her, helping in every situation, calming her, soothing her... And now there they were, under water, kissing one another. It felt like heaven. Her lips were so soft, so demanding, and Mabel willingly gave in to this demand, now even parting her lips for Pacifica, her hands tangled up in her long and soft hair.  
Pacifica felt so relieved. Mabel's reactions showed what she had hoped for but was never sure or had enough courage to ask her. She had feelings for her. Her soft and sweet lips inviting her tongue in... The blond girl felt a shiver run down her spine as she pulled the mermaid closer, their tongues now meeting for the first time, cautiously exploring one another. The intensity just kept growing, she felt so hot and incredibly happy right now. How she would explain that to Gideon was beyond her, but to be honest, right now she definitely didn't want to think about it. Now, it was time to focus on this amazingly cute mermaid...  
To Mabel, this was the first time she kissed a girl. And gods, it was so much better than any boy she ever kissed. No hard cheekbones, no hairy beard in her face, just these soft lips, her hot tongue, her fluffy hair, the gentle arms around her... The brunette could go on forever kissing her. Sadly, the kiss was over faster than expected, as they were disturbed by someone jumping into the water.  
Gideon. Pacifica sighed. Of course it had to be him! Silly best friend of her's.  
Mabel backed away a bit, her cheeks a darker shade of red as she looked from Pacifica to the vampire who probably was just going to check if the two girls were alright... Or that's what he would say to Mabel. Pacifica exactly knew what he actually wanted with this silly action. Checking if the sea serpent started making out with the girl he loved since they were kids. She sighed, signing both of them to get back to the surface so they could talk properly. Both agreed, nodding at the blond girl, soon all three of them back at the surface – four if you counted Will who kept fishing with a small and innocent smile on his face. He really found himself liking this task. Bill obviously did a great job in choosing this for him.  
Gideon first of all got out of the water and back into the shadows of a tree, hissing at the small burns he got from going into the sunlight. “Ouch... Well... At least I know no one got hurt... But really, what were you doing? You have been down there all alone for – what? Five minutes?”, he said, frowning and shaking his head.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Boo-hoo... Can't we be alone for some time? I wanted to be with Mabel without a love sick best friend who constantly has to watch her...”, she said, her blue eyes glowing softly.  
Mabel still had a dark blush on her face, smiling sheepishly. “It's okay Gideon... I... I know you have feelings for me but... As said... I'm sorry, but I don't like you like... _That..._ ”, she mumbled, scratching her neck and looking at Pacifica again. Hell... This was such an incredible kiss. She actually wanted more but... For now it probably was better not to show this to everyone.  
Gideon sighed, looking down quite desperate. “Yeah... I know... It still isn't easy though...”, he mumbled, feeling a little bad for being all obsessed with Mabel. But she simply was the sweetest, cutest and most amazing person he ever met. And only the thought of seeing her with someone else was really hard to take.  
Pacifica sighed, feeling bad for her best friend again. “Hey, I get it... Don't worry Gid... You'll find your perfect girl who likes you the way you deserve it... You just have to wait... That's what you keep telling me, hm?”, she said, smiling at the white haired male. After all, he really had been there for her all this hard time. So she at least had to try calming him a little.  
“Yeah... I know... Thanks, Pas”, he said, managing a smile again. “You're the bestest of best friends, you know?”  
Suddenly, they could hear screams from further in the woods, Gideon immediately getting up, ready to fight to keep the two girls and Will safe. “Who's there!?!”, he yelled, his red eyes glowing in an intense red color. Even before he could see someone, he could smell it. And this wasn't good.  
“HELP US!”, Dipper kept yelling, completely desperate and in sheer panic. He carried the body of Bill, covered in blood, both his own, some of Nero's and Dipper's as well probably. This fucking idiot!! Why did he have to save Dipper?! He had been perfectly fine, he had a plan, a well working plan, until Bill thought this was crap and threw himself right into the other demon's attack. He was still breathing... Heavily and unsteady. This couldn't be good. They needed help. Dipper, too, was already on the edge of a break down, his sight blurry, but he had to keep going. Somebody... Anybody...  
Gideon looked at the girls for a moment, then at Will. “Will, please make sure nobody attacks them. Bring them home. I'll have to deal with something else”, he said, leaving the three of them behind to go look for Bill and Dipper. His first thought was, Bill didn't keep his promise and tried attacking Dipper but... As he saw the two of them, he was hell of confused. They didn't seem like they attacked each other, but more like they had fought against something else. “Dipper, what the hell happened?”, he asked, helping the cervitaur to stand properly, since he seemed like he was going to faint any second now.  
“A... Another demon... We... We got into a fight... He fleed...”, Dipper stuttered, taking deep breaths himself. “Please... Help me get Bill home... I... Need to fix this...”, he mumbled, obviously not in the best condition either.  
“Alright...”, he said, making sure to get a hold of Bill's unconscious body, frowning a bit at the cervitaur. “... Dipper... What exactly happened?”, he asked as they started walking as fast as it was possible for the brunet without fainting.  
“...We... We were looking for clues... What changed everyone into monsters... And... Well, what changed monsters into – more or less – humans...”, he said, hissing as he hit a branch with his bruised shoulder from the fight. “And... We stumbled into a fight... Seems a friend of Bill isn't pleased he isn't the bad dream demon from before... He tried to kill us but Bill stopped him... This fucking idiot... I could've stopped Nero... But instead Bill had to use most of his power only to delay all this... Nero is still somewhere out there and wants revenge and his old friend back...”, he said, frowning deeply. “I got to talk to Ford about it...”  
“Sounds rough... But... Why do you care so much? Couldn't you have... Like... Gotten away safe and... Let him kill Bill? You do remember what this asshole did to us in the past, right?”, Gideon asked serious. He knew all too well how easy Bill could manipulate people – after all he was one of the people he managed to manipulate that well.  
Dipper frowned, shaking his head. “Gideon, he changed. Since he is human he became a way better person... I trust him. I made a deal with hi-”  
“YOU DID WHAT?”, Gideon yelled shocked, stopping his movements.  
“C'mon, we need to get to the Shack! He's dying if we don't get there in time”, Dipper complained, moving again as Gideon moved too. “And it's not a deal like that... It's... More of a safety measure... He allowed me to cut off his powers if he'd used them for something I don't approve of...”  
“... And what did he get out of this? Bill would never make a deal where he'd get nothing.”  
“... He got, that Ford isn't allowed to keep him as a test subject”, Dipper said, still a little angry at his grunkle.  
Gideon sighed. “Got it... Almost there... We'll make sure he doesn't die. I promise”, the vampire said, smiling a little. As much as he was unsatisfied with this whole situation, he would do his best. Everyone had changed a lot in these five years – Gideon was no exception of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;u; sorry for the long waiting! I'm just working on the design for Nero, which hopefully will be done soon x.x  
> Hope you liked the chapter as always (:


	18. A friend from the past

Mabel was hell of tired. And confused. And really, really happy, even though she shouldn't be, knowing that Bill and her brother got attacked. She was lying alone in her bed, only Will being in the room with her, all the others being downstairs, talking, worrying and discussing what to do. But of course, since nobody was willing to carry her up later in all this stress, Will and her got banished to the attic to sit there and wait. Which was way worse for the poor blue demon than for her.  
“He's bleeding... He ran right into an attack of _Nero_ ”, Will said upset, trying to calm down by braiding the mermaids soft hair. “I wish I could help him but... These silly human bodies get exhausted so fast, I couldn't even heal him in time before collapsing myself... Gods, I hope he's alright... H-He's all I got... I don't want to be on my own again... People are scary... And I have no idea how to be human yet!”, he whispered, obviously extremely nervous.  
Mabel sighed, partly happy as she was constantly thinking about this incredible kiss, partly upset. “Don't worry, Will... My grunkle knows how to help Bill... And since Dipper is with him, he'll make sure that nothing bad is going to happen... And you still got me... Pacifica... Gideon... Everyone is going to help you... But...”, she now softly turned around, making sure not to mess up the braid he worked on. “What or who exactly is this _Nero_ they were talking about?”, she asked, tilting her head a little.  
Will looked down, frowning deeply and scratching his neck. “W-Well... Nero... T-That's a long story...”, he mumbled, wanting to change subject. “How about I go downstairs and get us some tea?”, he asked, a weak smile on his lips.  
Mabel raised an eyebrow. “Hey... Will... This would really help us... Not only me... But everyone. We have to make sure neither you nor Bill, nor anyone else gets hurt again because of this idiot... We can't guarantee anyone's safety if he's around and out to hurt us...”, she said, looking into Will's blue eyes.  
The demon sighed, giving in now. “It started a long, long time ago... In a dimension far away from this one...”  
Mabel listened closely to the stories Will told her. It seemed, this Nero was quite an asshole... Fitting to Bill's earlier attitudes. He was a demon, just like the twins, but his abilities were different from theirs. He had no shadow – or, actually, he _had_ but he was separated from it. And he could control it like a second entity. He also could use his shadow like some sort of portal, dissolving and reappearing in some other shadow.  
“So he can use them to... Like, travel through it? How far can he travel though?”, she asked impressed and a little horrified. It was scary, only imagining that this demon might appeared in any shadow around.  
“It works even through dimensions... Nero always scared me... I didn't like having him around to be honest...”, Will admitted, scratching his neck and sighing. “He also is hell of good when it comes to illusions... He even managed to trick Bill at some point. They had a rough fight...”, he mumbled, sighing. “What I mean to say... Nero is dangerous. More than me or Bill combined... We better make sure to get rid of him as fast as possible.”  
Mabel nodded a bit, still frowning. So there was another dangerous demon around... Great... Just what they needed.

~~~~~~

“I CAN'T BELIEVE IT”, Gideon said upset, running circles around the couch, obviously upset. “Why, Pas!! You knew I liked her since _ever_ and what did you do? Steal her from me? She surely would've given in some day... But you just manipulated her!”, he said upset, shaking his head, his best friend flinching. Of course he was upset, if this wasn't Pacifica he was talking about, he would've already made her life a living hell.  
“Sorry, but _you_ said I deserve some cute girl as my girlfriend and guess what? Mabel likes me. A lot. We kissed, and it was great!”, she hissed back now. Why should she hold back? She knew it would end up like this, Gideon being angry at her. But what did it matter? It was the truth. Mabel liked her, even as much as she hoped, which made her incredibly happy. That her best friend wouldn't approve, since he had a crush on her for so long, it was obvious from the beginning but... At least she was happy now. “Don't you see that I'll be the nicest girlfriend to her? I will make her so incredibly happy... Please, Gid, calm down... We are still friends”, she said, trying to make him see that.  
“Oh, so friends steal away people they like from one another?! Great. Then I don't _need_ friends!”, he said upset, his red eyes glowing from all the anger. “Have fun then with your girlfriend! I'm out”, the vampire yelled, leaving this Shack as fast as possible, running into the woods, hiding in the shadows. He was so filled with hate, disappointment and anger. He knew, deep inside, that he had no chance with Mabel but... Pacifica taking her from him hurt. It broke his heart on both sides – his best friend betraying him and losing the love of his life... Both in one strike. How great... He wanted to cry, he wanted to destroy something when there suddenly were three glowing green eyes, staring down at him. “How about a deal?~”

~~~~~~

And he waited. He waited, lying on the floor next to his bed, Bill's bed. He was still blacked out, not waking up but... Ford had managed to cure his wounds and put bandages over all him... Even though it took quite some time to convince him to help Bill. After all that happened, their rivalry was still there. But in a life or death situation, it shouldn't be necessary. Stupid Grunkle... Dipper sighed. He didn't want to think about it right now. What mattered was that he was breathing, he had a heart beat... All that was missing was his consciousness. Dipper softly grabbed his tanned hand, drawing small circles on the back. “Bill... I hope you wake up soon...”, he whispered, his chocolate brown eyes watching him closely. “I... I know you only did this to protect me... You're such an idiot...”, he said, chuckling a little sour. “I can take care of myself... I would've been able to protect myself but... Now see where you ended up... Because of me...”, he whispered frustrated, crying quietly. “I... I grew to really like you... Don't you dare die away at my hands... I... Think I really... Love you, okay? There... I said it...”, he whispered, suddenly hearing someone drop a glass of water that shattered on the floor behind him. Dipper immediately turned around. “... Will?”, he asked in shock, blushing deeply.  
“U-uh... S-Sorry, I just... Y-Your sister wanted me to check on you a-and... I-I pretend I didn't hear anything....”, he stuttered, using some magic to let the shattered glass disappear. So... Dipper was in love with his brother? That was... A surprise... Not that he minded, Bill could be with whoever he wanted but... He was simply surprised.  
“N-No, don't get me wrong I... I just don't want anyone to know yet... So... Could you please keep quiet? This is so embarrassing...”, the cervitaur said, blushing deeply. “I haven't even told Bill really so... It would be weird if he heard it from someone else...”  
“Heard what...?”, Bill whispered, his voice completely crappy and weak. He managed to smile softly, looking over at his brother and Dipper.  
The cervitaur blushed even deeper. “C-Could you wait upstairs?”, he asked Will, who immediately agreed, being more than happy that he had an excuse to leave.  
“So... I think there are some things we need to talk about...”, Dipper started, changing topic. “Tell me everything about Nero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who caught the flu x.x anyways, have the new chapter!  
> Also, got to work a little on Nero's design, if you wanna have a look, check out on my tumblr:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/23a844200cffdde79569ff0cba04a47d/tumblr_omvmx6PkRU1s8qxywo1_1280.png  
> Thanks for every comment and kudo, I really appreaciate it ^-^


	19. A pawn in his games

„He was the sliest demon I ever encountered... Hell, we were best friends for the longest time... Will never approved, but you know, my brother didn't like any of my friends so I never thought about it too much... After all, Will didn't like being a demon anyways. He is way too nice for all the stuff we usually did. Which doesn't mean I don't like him. He's my twin, of course I love him like any brother would... But what I'm trying to say is, Will definitely knew that he was a bad influence on me. Nero taught me many things... Maybe even some he regrets to this day... Illusions are one of his strengths. He...” Bill coughed a little. He still didn't feel too well. The attacks Nero used were simply too much for his new human body. “He's incredibly strong... And even older than me... Gods...” The blond tried to sit up properly, shaking his head.  
Dipper tilt his head a little with a frown, then getting up to get a glass of water for his... Well, friend? Even though the cervitaur wished they were more by now, they still were just friends who were really, really interested in one another. Or at least they never clarified anything else. He shook his head for now, after all they had a bigger problem than that. Dipper handed Bill the glass, who smiled softly as he took it. “Thank you...” The demon took a sip, leaning back again and closing his eyes. “Well, and the problem with him is... He can show you whatever he wants. Your mind would be completely useless, as there is hardly any way to tell if it is one of his illusions or reality... That is... If he is close enough. His magic only works if he's within about two meters around you.”  
“... How much is that in feet?”, he asked, scratching his neck and frowning at Bill.  
The blond blinked a few times. “Oh. Well, uh... I guess about six or seven...? Sorry, I definitely have been too many times to Europe before I came to Gravity Falls... And hell, I have been trapped here because of this silly weirdness magnetism...”, he said, chuckling a bit. “Anyways. Back to Nero.”  
Dipper crossed his arms with a frown. Wow. Since he had been with Bill, he somehow forgot that he actually was a very old demon... Or, well old for human standards. He made a mental note to ask Bill about where he had been in the past, all the dimensions he visited and where else he had been on this planet already. It was so interesting, Dipper would love to talk about this all... But... He was right. Nero was there top priority. He hated that all this had to happen right when they were getting along so much better, the growing interest on both sides or... He could only speak for himself on this. Bill seemed so damn interesting to him, if someone ever told this his twelve year old self, he would've never believed it. But here he was. In love with Bill fucking Cipher.  
Bill closed his eyes, not really noticing Dipper's inner struggle. “So... The best way to beat him is banishing him from the dimension... That's what Will did back then...”  
“Will?”, Dipper asked a little surprised. “Wow... He's definitely stronger than anyone gives him credit...”, the cervitaur said, scratching his neck.  
“Hell, if you knew... That's exactly why I got him to this dimension in the first place... For my 'revenge'... He's incredibly powerful... The only... _Problem_ is that he loves peace. All he wants is a dimension that is safe for the two of us and stay there... In peace, live his life and help people...But if he sees the need to act, if he thinks that things would be better if he used his powers... He can be hell of powerful. Of course, as he only uses his powers so little, he can barely handle them and is extremely nervous when he has to but he definitely is at least as powerful as me. I appreciate having him around...”, he said, closing his eyes again. “So... Back to the thing about Nero... He'll be really careful around my brother... As they sort of have their rivalry going on... So he probably concluded the facts – me being here also means my brother has to be around... The first step of his plan will be: watching. He will watch us from too far away to notice. Figure out our weaknesses... Figure out when we're easiest to attack... Separate us to fulfill his plan.”  
“And what will his plan be?”, Dipper asked a little nervous, both listening carefully as he really was surprised and interested about this whole backstory about Will and Nero, but also a bit worried about whether how much time they even had to come up with a plan of their own.  
Bill sighed, his golden eyes meeting the chocolate brown ones he liked so much. “I have no fucking idea. Him coming here can not mean something good though... Nero is always up for trouble. Which is interesting though, is that he turned into a human as well... I wonder why...”  
Somebody behind Dipper cleared his throat. “I might have a solution to all this...”  
“Grunkle Ford?”, the cervitaur said surprised. He had listened so closely to Bill's story, he hadn't even noticed that the sphinx had entered the basement again.  
“Yes. I might have an answer but... The solution will take some time.” He held up a little phial filled with a softly glowing turquoise colored liquid. “This is the extract that _should_ reverse the transformation. I haven't tried it yet... Any volunteers?”, he asked, smiling a bit. Of course he was intending that Bill should be the test subject, but Dipper refused to let the person he loved become something like this. “I'll try it. So all I gotta do is drink this?”, he asked, taking the phial and looking at it.  
The sphinx frowned. “Dipper... You sure you want to try it?”  
“I trust you, Grunkle Ford. Either it will work, or it won't, right?”, the cervitaur said determined. “If anything bad happens, I still got Bill to help me out with... We got the contract... The deal... So just in case, I'll have someone to take care of me.”  
Ford sighed softly. “Well, alright then. But... There is a thing you should know about... This hasn't been tested yet. It's sort of a prototype... It won't be a final solution. _If_ it works, it will probably lose its effect after about two to three hours...” He let out a yawn.  
Dipper frowned, now looking at his Grunkle again while holding the phial. “Have you been working on this for all the time?”, he asked, looking at the sphinx with his small smile. “You probably should get some sleep... You definitely deserve it... If something really bad happens, I'll make sure to contact you...”  
Ford nodded a bit, rubbing his eyes. “Alright... Then hopefully see you later... And keep an eye on our demon...”, he said, obviously still distrusting Bill.  
The cervitaur rolled his eyes. He simply didn't understand why Ford was _still_ such an asshole when it came to Bill. Yes, he had been the bigger asshole, wanting to form this dimension. Yes, he might had tried killing them but... He changed. Before he simply lacked the emotions necessary to see what a mess he caused. And now that he felt guilt, empathy... He regretted everything. Why was he so unwilling to give him a second chance? Dipper sighed again as Ford finally left. “Well then... Let's try this.” He unplugged the phial, drinking the liquid – which by the way tasted actually rather good, before waiting for something to happen and... Then, to his surprise, something happened.  
Bill blinked a few times, his cheeky smirk finding his way back onto his lips. “Wow... Now _that's_ interesting...”, he said, chuckling a bit as he tried sitting up a bit more to get a better look.

~~~~~~

Gideon stared at his hands. He felt... Powerful? Definitely better than before, that's for sure. It was amazing. All his sadness was gone. His anger as well... All he felt was the urge for revenge. Getting Mabel back. Letting Pacifica pay for her betrayal. He knew it should feel bad to think something like this about his best friend but... Somehow it didn't. He had no idea what exactly it was Nero did, but after all, what other choice had he? Sit at home and cry his eyes out over a girl he could never have if he hadn't done that deal? He took a deep breath. He liked this new feelings – or rather more, the lack of feelings.  
“Seems you're satisfied with my service, eh?~”, the demon said, floating midair, a smirk on his face, the three green eyes staring down at the vampire.  
“I feel better. A lot. This was a great idea...”, Gideon said, nodding softly.  
Nero chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Of course it was. All my ideas are great. Also, by giving you some of my demon powers – that I couldn't even use right now since I somehow became half human - a big part of your vampire half was destroyed so... You probably can stay in the sun without getting burnt immediately. A win-win situation I'd say... And all that for only the power of every once in a while using your eyes...”  
“Yes...”, Gideon said, again, he should feel bad about it, letting Nero see through his eyes, so he could spy on the Pines family and probably Bill but... What should he say? The demon took away his broken heart and in exchange he got powers that were beyond great. Who would've not taken a deal like this?  
“So... Leave now. Your little friends will get worried if you stay out too long... We'll see one another again... Sooner than later I'd say... Have fun, Gideon... My little pawn...”, he said, smirking wide, as he became one with the shadows and disappeared in the shadows.  
Gideon should've felt like there was something wrong, he should've had a horrible feeling about this but... All these emotions were blocked by the demon's presence inside him, which the vampire could've hardly known about in the first place. For now, the white haired young man returned to the Shack, this time not even worried a bit about the last sun rays before sunset. They didn't hurt him. Nothing hurt anymore. This was the best thing he ever did... Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm way too lazy ;u; But I at least try to update once a week... Sorry for the wait ;__;


	20. Friend or Foe

Dipper blushed. No. He didn't simply _blush_. His cheeks were a deep red color, almost like a tomatoe. “TURN AWAY RIGHT NOW BILL!!”, he yelled, feeling not just embarrassed – no he wanted to punch Bill if necessary to make him look away.  
Bill had to hold back his laughter so much. It was hilarious how embarrassed the brunet felt. His antlers, his fur, everything was gone. He was back to his former body. And he looked good – for all Bill could see. After all, Dipper covered his crotch with his hands.  
Dipper was really unsettled right now. “LOOK AWAY GOD DAMNIT BILL!”, he yelled again, not wanting him to stare at him like this. This cheeky, sexy smirk on his face was not helping at all. What an asshole. This was more than unfair... But then again, what did he expect, Bill was not only an asshole, but a demon too.  
Bill couldn't contain his laughter any longer, he just had to start laughing. “I'm so, so sorry... You're simply too cute...”  
“I am _NOT_ cute Bill!”, he hissed, blushing even darker, as Bill suddenly grabbed the blanket and threw it at him.  
“Here, you 'not cute' sweetheart...”, he said, winking at the brunet, who quickly wrapped the blanket around himself.  
Dipper bit his lower lip, glaring at Bill for just a moment longer, before sighing deeply. “I did not expect this to happen... And definitely not that fast, seriously. It is... Different to be back to normal... I wonder how long that lasts since Grunkle Ford said it wasn't permanent...”, he mumbled, looking at the demon who definitely checked him out right now. “... You're such a pervert you know that?”, Dipper said, rolling his eyes while his cheeks still felt hot.  
Bill chuckled quietly. “Gods, if I hadn't been hit by this shitty attack of Nero, that felt like it broke at least two ribs, I'd already be right at your side and tease the hell out of you...”, he said, making a little space on his... Sort of bed. It was more a mattress put on an improvised table, but okay, they had to quickly do something and this was the best they could manage, so who was he to complain.  
Dipper sighed. Again. He was embarrassed down to the bones, all he wanted was to disappear and stop this embarrassment. “Idiot. And now you expect me to just go with it and lie down next to you? Seriously?”, he asked, his chocolate brown eyes locking with the golden ones. Hell... He was so in love with these beautiful eyes.  
“Sure...”, Bill answered, his cheeky smile returning to his face. “Come on. I can't even do anything in my condition... Maybe cuddle a little, but that's it.” He shrugged, looking at the other's innocent eyes. In the demon's opinion, Dipper was hell of cute. But he couldn't admit that... Of course, they cuddled... And, to be honest, this liquid Ford created probably was the solution for the problem Bill was about to face because... He could definitely imagine himself having sex with Dipper. And here he was, back to human. Bill smirked. The demon had been human before, never for long, just taking on this form to trick others... It was always hilarious to him that humas could grow attached to the persons they had sex with, or only shared kisses and now he was in the exact same situation. How ironic. Bill shook his head, trying to get these lewd thoughts off his mind. First things first. They had to come up with a plan to banish Nero from this dimension for good. Or else... There would only worse problems accrue. As much as it annoyed Bill, he had to think this through and come up with a plan, before he could continue thinking about anything with Dipper. Plus, he had no clue what exactly Dipper's thoughts were about all this. So they had to go slow on all this.  
“Oh, no, cuddles...”, Dipper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes with a smile as he lied down next to Bill, making sure not to touch his wounds, while Bill obviously didn't mind, as he just wrapped his arms around Dipper, pulling him a little closer.  
For now, Bill put aside any thoughts, just wanting to rest with this amazing man in his arms. Gods... He was tired.

~~~~~~ 

Mabel enjoyed lying on Pacifica's chest. It was the best to rest on. They both lied on Mabel's bed, just cuddling a little. Will had left to figure out if his brother and Dipper were okay, so they were just on their own right now. “So... You told Gideon the truth then...”, the mermaid asked, looking up at the blond sea serpent with a small frown, while Pacifica just kept gently stroking Mabel's fluffy hair. Poor Pas... Telling her best friend that they had a crush on the same girl... And then having to admit, that they already kissed and sort of were a couple? Ouch... Poor Gideon. God, and Mabel was the one causing all this. She felt a little bad, for both of them. “Maybe I should go talk to him?”, she offered.  
“Going? You?”, she said, giggling a little, while Mabel rolled her cute chocolate brown eyes. “No, but seriously... He's gone... I don't know where but... Gideon was really upset, you know... I mean... He'll calm down soon... He just... His temper is hellish... You've experienced when we were younger... He's still the same. Getting really upset when he doesn't get what he wants. Silly Gid...”, she said, closing her eyes again.  
Mabel sighed. “Well, but still... I feel bad. I know I shouldn't, since I didn't choose what to feel towards whom but... It's unfair... He is unfair for acting like you did this all just to take me away from him. Which isn't true...”  
“Ah, don't worry. I'm over it...”, Gideon said, smiling softly while he stood at the door, listening to them.  
Pacifica immediately looked up, obviously confused about his change in mood. “What? Seriously? You _yelled at me_. You never did this before... And I get it... Years of being in love and then...”  
“No, really, I feel better. A lot. I'm happy you two are together now... You're a cute couple”, he said, seeming like he was really serious about this. Which just made Pacifica more suspicious. She made a mental note to not leave Mabel alone with him again. Something was so incredibly odd about this... She only had to figure out _what_ exactly that was.  
Mabel slowly started smiling. “That is nice to hear, Gideon... Thank you! Pacifica is really the cutest, right?”, she said happy, giggling a little.  
“Yeah! I wish you the best of luck together...”, Gideon said, followed by a line that could only be heard if you listened closely, which Pacifica did. “ _Because you'll need it..._ ”  
Pacifica glared at him. She wasn't sure if she saw this correctly, but for a brief moment, his eyes seemed to have a weird, greenish glow to them. She felt a shiver run down her spine.  
“Well, see you later, gotta do some stuff!”, Gideon said, back to his usual self. And as he left, Pacifica knew, that they had to do something. And they better be quick. Something... Or rather, someone, was influencing her best friend. And even though they fought before, she was not going to give up on Gideon.

~~~~~~

Will almost bumped into Gideon while walking upstairs to get back to Mabel. He felt so nervous. “Whoa! Sorry... Gideon...?”, he asked, a little confused as he looked at the smiling vampire. “A-Are you okay?”, the blue haired demon asked, frowning a little. Something seemed so... Different about the man with the white hair.  
Gideon simply started smirking wider. “Oh, everything is absolutely perfect, William... But... Better watch out... We don't want you to get hurt when you leave the Shack... Am I right?”, he said, his eyes again gaining this incredibly unsettling green glowing color. Will gasped, immediately taking a step back. This color was way too familiar. It already had taken him so much power to banish this demon one time. The fact that he was back was already really bad. But... Gideon made a deal. They had to act quickly or else... They were all doomed.

~~~~~~

In the woods, Nero had made himself comfortable. It was so damn hilarious watching them all... He loved these mind games. And all the plans he had to play with them! Just to eventually get rid of them, fulfill the one and only plan of forming this dimension to his favor... Rule over it... Just everything Bill had planned but failed to succeed. Though... There was one thing in his plan, that had to be done first. Recover all his powers, and torture William Cipher. He did not deserve a quick death. He had to suffer for what he had done. And Nero was known to never show mercy – especially not towards someone who had betrayed their whole species of demon like this. Preferring 'peace'? What a joke. Having so much power like he does was a shame and waste to their whole kind. It would be incredibly fun to strip him from his powers in the most painful way... Oh, this was going to be so fun and interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh ;u; <3 already 150+ Kudos! Thank you so much! And sorry for being so lazy... Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> (plus some more art of Gideon this time: http://azul-halfblood.tumblr.com/post/159262742342/fitting-the-ask-about-gideon-i-got-recently)


	21. Sweet dreams ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed by the changed settings - this chapter is going to be 18+. The chapter does not include important parts for the story, I just felt like writing this right now.  
> For anyone who DOES NOT LIKE SMUT, please skip this chapter, the next one will soon be out and continue with the main story.  
> For everyone else - hope you like it :D

Dipper could feel a hand on his thigh. He didn't really mind, not at all, it was probably Bill. He was fast asleep, just next to him. The brunet rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly. He had no idea how much time had passed, but apparently Ford's experiment, the liquid he drank, worked longer than expected. Dipper snuggled closer to the other one, smiling softly as he leant in to kiss his soft cheek. Bill was adorable when he was asleep like this. The other one even started smiling softly when he placed the kiss on his cheek. God... This demon was the most amazing person Dipper could imagine. And after their troublesome past, he still was so into this silly demon. Indeed, people could change. It only had taken Dipper about six years. He laughed softly, running his hand through the incredibly soft blond hair. It had this amazing golden shimmer to it... Everything about Bill, his change in personality since he was human, the way he acted, that he even would've sacrificed himself if Nero truly hit him with all his power... And his astonishing body. No wonder Dipper fell for this dork. “I love you so much, Bill Cipher...”, he whispered quietly, the other one suddenly opening his eyes with a smirk. “Knew it, Pine Tree... You can't resist me~!”  
“You're awake?!”, he asked, blushing hard. “Really?!”, he said, completely embarrassed. “Shush! I never said a thing, you're imagining stuff...”, he mumbled, trying to somehow make what he said undone, which obviously wasn't possible.  
The demon laughed softly. “Aw, what an embarrassed, cute boyfriend I have...”  
“B-Boyfriend?”, he asked, gulping as his dark red cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. “I-I can't remember we agreed on this...”  
“Well, since you just said you love me, I thought this was obvious?”, he said, chuckling and running a hand through Dipper's soft, messy curls. “My sweety...”, he whispered, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend gently.  
Dipper felt this strange and pleasant feeling in his stomach get stronger, closing his eyes and leaning over to Bill again. These wonderful, addictive lips... The brunet would never get enough of his kis--- What was that?  
Bill moved his hand on Dipper's naked thigh, stoking the bare, sensitive skin beneath his fingers. It felt so god damn good. The demon adjusted there position a little, seemingly not caring too much about his injuries anymore, as he now was on top of Dipper, kissing him more intense, one hand pressing the brunet onto the improvised bed, the other one still obviously enjoying to explore the naked skin of his boyfriend.  
Dipper felt shivers run down his spine. He had to admit, all the touches, the closeness, simply everything Bill did was more than amazing right now.  
Bill gently let go of these luscious lips for a moment. “Mh... You ever had a boyfriend before?”, he asked quietly, now moving his lips down to gently bite his neck, the rather pale skin, compared to his own, feeling so amazing beneath his teeth.  
Dipper felt another shiver, letting out a quiet moan. “N-Nhhh... N-No... I haven't been interested in anyone before...”, he panted, the pain where Bill bit him feeling both incredibly good and fascinating. The tension between them was so amazing, the feeling better than anything before.  
The blond demon smirked softly, sucking on the sore spot to leave a beautiful hickey, making sure everyone would know that Dipper was taken. “Interesting... So you're a virgin... Adorable.”  
Dipper blushed again, looking to the side. “Y-Yeah... So?”, he mumbled, obviously a bit uncomfortable about that.  
The blond chuckled lightly. “That's more than wonderful, honey...”, he purred close to Dipper's ear, now moving his hands to strip off the red and black flannel he wore. Good thing he didn't have to deal with his pants and boxers as these were already gone before. “This will be a wonderful experience for both of us, trust me Dipper...”, he purred close to the other's ear.  
The brunet bit his lip, he felt so aroused and turned on already. But... Was he really going to... H-Have sex with him? The thought was so exciting. He had imagined having sex with someone for so long now. And Bill definitely was his first choice if he had to chose anyone right now.  
The demon did barely hesitate, moving his hands under the other's shirt, getting the last piece of annoying clothing off as well. “Wonderful...”, he whispered, smirking down at the other one, leaning in to kiss him with all his passion and love again. The feeling of his soft lips was so perfect.  
Dipper had to decided quickly now if he wanted this or not. The kiss was so demanding, the touches and movements obviously heading in this one and final direction.  
He decided to just do it. What did he have to lose, besides his virginity? He returned the kiss with all he got, his hands now moving down to unbutton Bill's pants, pulling them down with his help.  
The demon's smirk widened. So Dipper was definitely in. This felt more than good. With the wave of a hand, he locked the door to the basement, so nobody was going to run into them. Now the real fun was about to start.  
Bill helped the other one getting off all these silly pieces of clothing, making sure the brunet didn't have to do all the work on this. Soon, the demon too was completely naked, not minding at all as he loved showing off his – more or less – perfect body.  
The brunet looked up, astonishing by all the perfect muscles... That sadly were covered in slightly bloody bandages. Nero had hit him quite hard. But Dipper shook his head. Bill seemed more than fit enough to do what was about to come. The blond smirked down at Dipper, snapping his fingers, blue flames appearing for a moment, creating some things that were going to be really important right now.  
Dipper gulped. “Lube and condoms...”, he mumbled, taking a deep breath. Good that one of them was a demon who could simply create things like this, so nobody had to be embarrassed and buy them at a store.  
The blond demon smirked, now throwing the blanket to the ground, it was just in the way anyways. “Of course... Heck, you're a virgin. And I love you, so I am not going to hurt you.. Or, as little as possible...”, he whispered, taking one condom and handing it to Dipper while winking. “I think it would be hell of sexy if you put this on me...”, he said confident, looking into these wonderful, chocolate brown eyes.  
The brunet felt his cheeks get hot once again, both because of the thing about putting the condom on him and about the fact that he just said that he loved him. How could Bill be so god damn sexy the whole time. His golden eyes were so beautiful... Filled with so many positive emotions, love, happiness, lust, affection, tension... It was amazing. Dipper nodded slowly, having a hard time moving his eyes down to the condom in his hands. He carefully opened it. Of course he knew how things worked. Everyone who's older than sixteen has at least once tried to get into all that sexual stuff at some point.  
And then, he finally looked at Bill's completely hot and naked body. Gods, he looked so damn sexy... The brunet let the wrapping fall to the ground, taking the condom and placing it on the other's hard member's tip. He slowly started rolling down the condom, looking up at Bill's face while doing so, his own cheeks a dark shade of red.  
Now it was Bill who felt a shiver run down his spine. Dipper's hands on his erection felt so incredible, just letting him get harder ever second. He let out a quiet and soft moan. And of course Dipper too noticed this. Shit... The demon's cock was huge... The brunet took a deep breath. This was going to be fine... Bill said it, he was not going to hurt him on purpose and... He trusted Bill.  
Bill now grabbed the bottle of lube, putting some on his hand with a gentle smirk. “Spread your legs, Dipper... This will probably feel painful at first... But I promise to be as careful as possible...”, he said softly, rubbing the lube all over his erection, letting out some deep moans and gasps while doing so... Which made Dipper's own erection grow, as he kept watching Bill stroke himself like this.  
The demon already enjoyed this so much. He now took a bit more of the lube, putting it on a finger and starting to prepare Dipper's hot entrance by pushing it in. The brunet let out a gasp as he felt the other's finger inside himself. God damn... Bill knew what he was doing and he was hell of good at it. “N-Nhh... B-Bill...”, he whispered, his heart starting to race. All these new and amazing feelings that suddenly flooded his body... Wow. Just... Wow. He loved it.  
Soon, a second finger followed. Then even a third. It started hurting a bit, but Bill definitely did a good job in being careful, making sure Dipper always could adjust to the feeling before he moved the fingers to stretch him and turn him on even more.  
After a few more moments, Bill looked at the other's wonderful face, his mouth hanging open from all the moans, he looked incredibly sexy like this. “Okay... I think you're ready...”, he whispered with a smirk, pulling out his fingers and instead placing his hot tip at the entrance. “Do you feel ready? Last chance to decline this.”  
Dipper immediately took a deep breath. “I'm ready. I want you to sleep with me, Bill...”, he said, his cheeks still dark. Bill loved the red color on them.  
“Good...”, he purred, now slowly and carefully pushing in his hard erection. The feelings that filled the demon's body were so god damn perfect. Dipper's tight body, the hot inside... Bill couldn't help but let out another deep moan.  
Dipper on the other hand gasped, feeling a pain as the other's big member entered his body for the first time. Shit... “M-Mhh- B-Bill...”, he stutted. “H-Haa... S-Shit... Y-You're so huge...”, he moaned, feeling the pain mix with incredible amounts of pleasure and lust. He wanted to continue so badly but for now he simply needed a moment to get used to everything. The lube and preparation definitely helped but it was his first time after all.  
Bill of course didn't move for now, just gently stroking Dipper's thighs while trying to make it as little painful as possible. “Shh... It's okay... You'll soon feel so good... Just tell me when you feel better...”, he whispered, obviously having a hard time holding back. His body, his instincts wanted to push him further inside, thrust into this tight body repeatedly... But for now, his mind was stronger, holding him back so Dipper would manage to get used to the feeling.  
It didn't take the brunet as long as he expected, he soon looked up at Bill with a soft smile. “M-Mhh... P-Please continue...”, he panted, his eyes clouded by lust.  
And that's all Bill needed to hear. He leant down, kissing Dipper's collarbone, while thrusting his hard erection into the tight body of his boyfriend, both moaning in excitement and lust. The mix of pleasure and pain was such an amazing experience for Dipper, he couldn't help but fall even more for this horribly addictive demon. His thrusts, uniting pain and pleasure in such a way Dipper never had felt before. “F-Fuck... M-More Bill, I beg you~”, he moaned deeply, moving his own hips more against Bill while he used one hand now to pump his own cock. The moans and gasps of both of them just turning one another on even more, the tension between both just rising, the hot, pleasant feelings, the love on both sides increasing to such extends they could both hardly bear it any longer.  
“S-Shit... I-I think I-I'm...!” Dipper couldn't even finish his sentence, as he could already feel his member releasing his semen all over his own stomach, panting heavily.  
But he wasn't the only one. Bill, too, couldn't hold back for any longer, with a few final thrusts, he moaned Dipper's name as he came inside the condom, feeling shivers run down his spine. Orgasms felt so god damn amazing. Definitely a big plus on human bodies.  
“Dipper...”, Bill whispered, gently putting his hand on his cheek.  
Dipper closed his eyes, his breathing still unsteady. “Mh--- Bill...”, he mumbled.  
“Dipper...?”, he again heard his voice, but somehow, things suddenly changed a bit. The feelings were different. He felt so... Drowsy?  
“Dipper?”, he asked again, frowning at the other one lying next to him on the bed.  
The brunet blinked a few times, yawning loud. “Mh... Wait...”, he mumbled, looking around. They were still in the basement. And... He still wore his shirt and flannel. And Bill, too, wore all his clothes. …. Oh. Shit. This was a dream?  
Bill tilt his head, raising an eyebrow. “Eh... Are you okay?”, he asked softly.  
Dipper nodded, completely embarrassed. That... That was quite an intense dream. “Uh... Yeah...”  
“Wanna talk about it?”, he asked, coughing quietly. His body was still way too weak from the fight.  
“No, no... Sorry, did I wake you?”, Dipper asked worried.  
“No, not at all...”, he said, smiling at the brunet. “But... You dreamt of me, didn't you? You whispered my name...”, Bill said happy, gently hugging Dipper again to cuddle with him.  
“H-Hahaha... T-That's a long story...”, he mumbled, scratching his neck.  
Bill didn't answer, just smirking softly. Sometimes, he simply loved being a dream demon and manipulating dreams... Yes, this indeed was the most awesome dream he ever created and participated in.


	22. Mindgames

„Already regretting? Wow... Pathetic humans... Or... Right now I tend to say you're just like us demons... Monsters...“, Nero said, just floating in the air, darkness and shimmers of green light surrounding the being. The man with the black hair seemed to play around with some green flames.  
Gideon gulped. “I didn't say I regret it but... It feels weird. You possess me. This wasn't part of the deal!”, he complained, his red eyes looking at the three green ones.  
Nero started laughing, shaking his head in amusement. “ _'Not part of the deal'?_ My silly, little pawn... Demons _never_ stick to only what they say. Think about it... You have Bill and William in this dimension. You can't tell me these two always sticked to the rules. And who are you to complain? I took all these horrible feelings from you... Heartbreak... Loss... Distrust in your friendship to this stupid girl... Everything gone. You should be happy.”  
“T-This is just an illusion! Nothing more! Pacifica is my best friend... I was mad at her, yes but... She was the only friend I had for years! And Mabel... She will hate me too if you continue like this! Not to mention Bill and Will... They will hunt you down. You don't stand a chance all on your own!”, he said, obviously panicking right now.  
Nero again laughed in amusement. “Really, Gideon, is that it? I _taught_ Bill so many things... Any tricks he uses, he probably got from _me_. It's not the easiest task to trick a trickster with his own tricks, you know?~”  
“Y-You're not going to hurt anyone! I will protect them! They are my _family_ Nero. More than my silly parents ever were to me”, he said, more or less confident.  
Nero rolled his three green eyes. “We will see... My little gleeful pawn... Just know that you will be their doom if you disobey...”  
Gideon could suddenly see the green flames beneath his feet, trying to burn him down to ashes. “NERO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”, he yelled, his body catching on fire, the pain starting to kick in a little later as he was in too much shock. All he could here, before he lost consciousness was this horrible, deadly laughter of Nero... When he suddenly woke up. His breathing was unsteady, his heart was racing... This shitty asshole. Demons were the worst. And... After this conversation... He wasn't so sure about what to do. It was still dark outside. He took a deep breath, pulling his knees to his chest, trying to calm down... He felt horrible. This was exactly what he had warned Dipper about... They both knew how easy it was to be tricked into a deal with a demon. And now here he was. On his own. If he told anyone, he risked their lives. And... He already caused so much trouble to all of them. He probably needed a shower. This dream was so horrible... It just showed him what a huge mistake he made here.  
Will noticed everything. He had been sort of stalking Gideon as he got to the living room to take a nap. He still wasn't sure whether he should warn Bill and Dipper or Pacifica and Mabel but... He at least wanted to make sure Gideon didn't hurt anyone. He took a deep breath. Will was pretty emphatic. And knowing that Nero obviously was the one causing Gideon to be so unsettled by the dream made him feel a little bad for being so upset with him right away. Of course they had to stop Nero at all cost before he _really_ hurt someone but...  
Will took a deep breath. It had to be done. And first step was, to make sure one of his friends – Gideon – was safe. All the blue haired demon wished for, was peace. Peace for everyone in this dimension. Dipper loved his brother obviously, so Will was convinced that he would make sure Bill wasn't going to hurt anyone. So... What was left was taking care of Nero. Will quickly walked up to Gideon, putting his hands onto the vampire's cold forehead, entering his mind, both of them collapsing and falling to the floor with a loud sound.  
Gideon was so confused.  
He was completely overwhelmed, his head hurt but... He was again inside his mind, wasn't he? And suddenly there was Will as well. “...What the hell are you doing here?!”, he asked upset. “Leave! Now. If Nero comes here you'll be in great trouble.”  
“That's the plan, Gideon. I am not leaving a friend behind. I would fight this demon any time. He's an asshole who thinks he can conquer the worlds without facing the consequences.” Will's eyes had this odd reddish shade to it... He seemed... Angry? Gideon never saw Will angry. Will was pretty much the opposite of angry. He was always scared, or hiding because he was so shy but... Right now he seemed really confident. And actually scary.   
Of course, Nero would always take a chance to fight Will. No matter what, there was still their rivalry from before.  
“Well, Well... If this is not William Cipher. Too bad this is only my slave's mind. Tearing you apart would be _so_ much more fun in reality than that..”, he said amused, appearing right in front of the two of them.  
“Let him go”, Will said, his voice cold as ice. He didn't show any trace of fear. Gideon was amazed. How was this possible? He only knew Will as the younger brother of Bill... The shy little brother... And here he was, standing his ground and possibly saving Gideon's ass from the shitty deal he made. He gulped. Never in his life was he so happy to have a Cipher on his side.  
Nero raised an eyebrow, watching his enemy closely. “As if I ever did anything _you_ pathetic demon ordered me, let's be real here...”, he said amused, watching the blue haired demon 'protect' Gideon.  
Will took a deep breath. “This is Gideon's mind. You might be a good illusionist, but _I_ am stronger. And I always will be.”  
“You pathetic little demon? Without your brother you'd be a nothing! And you know it. Now leave my little pawn alone, I might still need him to observe...”, he said, sending a wave of green fire towards Will who didn't seemed too bothered.  
“I warned you... And now you have to face the consequences”, Will said quietly, raising his hands, the green flames turning golden, changing direction and smashing back towards the shadow demon.  
Nero seemed surprised, not able to react quickly enough, as he got hit by Will's attack.  
The blue haired demon turned to Gideon. “This will go on. The fight will always go on until I manage to banish him from this dimension... Please stay strong, Gideon. You are not allowed to wake up until I defeated him. I will make sure his connection to you gets lost, the deal will be called off.”  
Gideon just stood there, nodding and taking a step back, as he watched them fighting. He had never been this nervous in his life.

~~~~~~

“... And that is all? We just made out a little... Kissing and stuff...?”, Bill asked, obviously not buying it. “Really?”, he asked, tilting his head an looking at the brunet young man.   
Dipper laughed nervously. “H-Haha... Yeah... That's all”, he mumbled, not being able to face Bill's wonderful golden eyes.  
Bill raised an eyebrow, getting a little closer to his wonderful boyfriend. “Hm... Odd... Because I remember you moaning my name and begging me for more...”, he said, smirking wider.  
“...W-What...”, he whispered, his blush getting darker every second.  
“M-hm... It was wonderful, really turning me on to be honest... Something... Like this...”, he mumbled, moving his hand under the blanket to Dipper's penis, starting to rub him softly.  
The brunet was so surprised, he let out a gasp, feeling shivers run down his spine as he could feel his cock getting hard again, like in his dream. “H-Haa.. B-Bill...”, he moaned quietly, now managing to look at Bill. Shit... This was _exactly_ what he had dreamed of. As if Bill somehow knew... And then it hit him. “Y-You... You've influenced my dreams haven't yo--” He moaned again as Bill started pumping his hard erection while kissing his neck. “Mh... Maybe I have, who knows...”, he whispered, biting down into the soft skin of his partner, who again let out a moan. “F-Fuck, Bill... M-Mh...”, Dipper panted, closing his eyes. The pleasure felt so much better in reality, which he only noticed now that Bill touched him like this.  
The demon kept smirking, sucking on the sweet and soft skin, making sure that he left a hickey.  
Dipper couldn't help but keep on moaning deeply. These touches were too amazing... And he didn't even care that this dirty liar had been there and influencing his dream like this because... He knew deep inside that he had craved for this so long and Bill just gave him everything he wished for... And shit, this was more than perfect.  
He was just about to continue, when Dipper felt strange, his body feeling tense, but in a bad way. “N-Nhh... Not now...”, he whined, feeling that his legs transformed back to something way more uncomfy than his current form. The brunet managed to get out of the improvised bed just in time before he was back to his deer self... Back on four silly legs. He groaned in annoyance. “God damn... This is the worst timing ever...”, he said upset, taking a deep breath and looking back at the blond demon, who seemed a little amused.   
“Well... At least we got some amazing dream time together...”, he said with a smirk. “And I am sure we can continue at some point... We gotta tell Fordsy to keep investigating, this potion already was a good start at solving the problem...”, he said with a smile, grabbing the blanket and the pillow, slowly getting up to make sure not to hurt any of his silly injuries.  
Dipper frowned a little, crossing his arms. “Uh... Sure... But what the hell are you doing?”, he asked, not quite sure what the demon wanted. It was still night, they should try to sleep.  
“Huh? What I'm doing? Lay down, Dipper. Since you're staying on the floor and I wanna cuddle my deery boyfriend, I'm staying on the floor too”, he said like it was no big deal, placing the blanket on the floor properly next to Dipper.  
The cervitaur chuckled lightly. “Aw. You're almost being cute.” He settled down on the floor next to Bill's blanket.  
“Shush... Don't ever call me cute or I might change my mind”, he said, snuggling closer to the cervitaur and closing his eyes. “Sleep well... You might get an interesting dream again...”, he said with a small smirk.  
And this was enough to make Dipper try as hard as possible to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more inside on Gideon, because I actually like him as a character... Let's just hope Will makes sure things end well for him ;u;
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and again sorry for being a lazy ass ;u;


	23. Take what you get

„N-No... It's okay... W-We'll find another way...“, Will whispered, shaking in fear. They were both back in their bodies. Will hadn't managed to get Nero out of Gideon's mind... The only thing he was able to do, was to at least weaken the illusionist as far as possible, so he could talk normally to the white haired vampire for now, as Nero recovered. And so did Will. “We... We need to find a way to destroy him for good...”, the blue haired demon whispered, looking at Gideon, who seemed just incredibly guilty right now.  
“I... I should've never agreed on this deal! Shit, what was I thinking?! As if this heart break was _that_ terrible. I already knew Mabel would never love me like that anyways... God damn...”, he whispered, sighing deeply.  
“No... I understand that, Gideon... F-Feelings... F-Feelings can be horrible... As beautiful as they sometimes seem...”, he mumbled, sighing softly and running one hand through his blue hair. “I... I better ask my brother and Dipper for advice... As soon as they wake up. Gideon... I have no idea how long it takes Nero to recover but... If he possesses you again, I will not hesitate stopping you from hurting the people I love.”  
Gideon nodded at the demon, taking a deep breath. “I wanted to ask you to do just that... Don't let me hurt Mabel... Or... Pacifica... Or anyone else. If I did, I'd never be able to face them again...”,  he whispered, biting his lower lip.  
“It's okay, Gideon... Really... We will make sure you don't hurt anyone and we'll find a way to destroy Nero... I am more than serious about this. He is one of the most dangerous beings in the entire multiverse.” Will sighed deeply. Dealing one time with an evil master mind that taught his brother so many things? Alright. But twice? Damn. Especially because Nero was so out for revenge. This would definitely not work out well. For now, they just had to make it through the night.

~~~~~~

“H-Haa! Fuck... Bill... More...”, he moaned deeply, his eyes filled with lust and affection. He couldn't help but crave for more of these dreams. Bill, as a dream demon, was incredible at forming dreams and messing up Dipper's mind. But hell, he didn't mind at all right now. He _loved_ it.  
Bill moved his hot and wet tongue up Dipper's hard erection, smirking up at the young man, his golden eyes enjoying the view of a hot and aroused Dipper Pines. "Mhh~", he hummed, his lips vibrating against Dipper's erection. The sensitive skin beneath his lips felt so god damn amazing. Bill never thought he was into blowjobs, but damn, his boyfriend obviously loved them, and so did he.  
"H-haa, fuck... M-mhhh!!", he moaned deeply, the excitement and lust just kept growing, squirming in pleasure. "B-Bill... T-this feels so good...", he panted, his cheeks a dark red as he was already really close to coming.  
Bill smirked as he continued, his hand pumping the hard cock of his boyfriend, his tongue drawing circles on the sensitive tip of his penis, then taking it in again to suck hard on it.  
Dipper gasped, the feeling was so amazing, his hands took a grip of the sheets beneath him. "Bill!! F-fuck, I'm c-coming", he moaned, panting heavily as he felt the demon continue, which lead to Dipper's orgasm, causing him to release all the hot and sticky liquid into the demon's mouth.  
Bill could feel it, the brunet's cum filling his mouth. The demon swallowed everything, softly pulling back and licking over his lips. "Mhh... Your moans are hell of sexy~", he whispered, now moving to bend over Dipper, looking down at his beautiful, still panting boyfriend.  
Dipper looked away, his cheeks still dark. "Shush, Bill...", he whispered breathless.  
The blond demon chuckled. "Nah...", he purred, putting his hand under Dipper's chin, turning him to face him. "You're such a cutie...", he whispered, pressing a kiss on Dipper's lips for a moment, but then felt that everything was a little... Strange. "Mh... You... You're waking up... Damn... I hoped for a little more fun...", he said, pouting, but then chuckling. "See you in reality, honey", he whispered, as he could feel the dream fade slowly.

~~~~~~

Moments later, both Bill and Dipper woke up, and they too could see the reason as to why. William and Gideon were next to them, trying to wake Dipper up.  
"Sorry... I-I wouldn't have woken you, if it wasn't important b-but... Brother, Gideon made a deal. With Nero", Will whispered, frowning softly.  
The cervitaur rubbed his eyes, frowning and looking at Gideon. "Wait... You are telling me _you_ , Gideon, who warned me about making deals with a demon, did one yourself? With someone even worse than Bill?", he asked, wanting to be upset, but then saw that Gideon seemed like he had cried. And not only that... He looked... Guilty and frustrated. Damn.  
Bill groaned, not liking the outcome of this conversation. Everything was so much better in Dipper's dream but... First things first. Stopping Nero was their top priority. And knowing that Gideon had made a deal with him was not good. "Sorry... But you'll thank me later." Bill took a deep breath then using some magic to knock Gideon out. He immediately collapsed to the ground.  
The cervitaur got up, frowning and looking at him in surprise. "Bill! Why did you do that?"  
"Because", Bill said, getting up now as well. "Nero needs a body. A funktioning body. A fainted one won't work for him so... We need to make sure he stays like this. That buys us time. So... Let's wake Pacifica, Mabel, Stan and Ford. We have to talk. Together, we might stand a chance...", Bill said, crossing his arms and frowning while he now looked at his brother. "Are you okay, Will?", he asked.  
Will nodded, rubbing his arms nervously. "More or less, brother... But I agree. The more the better. Let's get upstairs..."  
But just as they were about to leave, they ran into a completely unsettled Pacifica, her cheeks wet from crying. "H-he... He got... M-Mabel...", she stuttered, almost starting to cry once again. Everything went so fast, she couldn't even properly react. "I-I tried to stop him, I-I really did!"  
Will immediately got to her, hugging her softly. "Pacifica... This isn't your fault... Nero simply knows what to do to force us to act... B-but... We will find her, I promise you... We will defeat him and make sure he never sets foot in our dimension...", he said, sighing softly amd patting her back.  
Dipper looked incredibly shocked, frowing and looking at Bill in sheer fear. "We can't do it without my sister! We have to save her, we just have to, please Bill."  
The blond demon took a deep breath. "As much as I dislike this, we need someone who knows how to deal with demons... We need to talk to Stanford."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waiting xux hope you like it!


	24. Waiting

Ford wasn't really pleased with this situation. “So you expect me to trust my former enemy, a damn dreamdemon, after another demon came here and kidnapped my niece?”, he asked, trying to figure this whole situation out a bit better. “Dipper, you know how ridiculous this sounds, don't you? Are you sure that Bill is not tricking us this time?”  
The brunet rolled his eyes. “For the millionth time, Grunkle Ford, Bill wouldn't be here and well without having hurt anyone yet if he hadn't changed. Plus we still got the deal so I could keep him in place if he decided to be an idiot again... But seriously, we need your help about Nero. I want my sister back!”  
Bill didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or be offended that Ford still was so upset about him being around, but he simply decided to stay quiet for now and wait. This crazy scientist always found a way – you didn't even have to look further than the potion he made for temporary curing this monsterfication – if this even was a word.  
The upset sphinx nodded again. “Well, as you see, I am not as much of an expert in eliminating demons as I thought I was”, he said, glaring at Bill for a moment, but then shook his head. “But I will come up with a plan. Or at least I'll try... It will probably take time, but it seems this Nero is truly more dangerous to us than Bill ever was.”  
“Oh, boo-hoo... C'mon, Sixer, I am not _that_ bad anymore”, the blond man said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Of course he understood that this was all serious. And he too understood that it was rather nice of Ford to even help them. But then again, it wasn't only for Dipper, but also for Pacifica, Stan and himself. Everyone needed Mabel.  
Stanford again glared at Bill. He didn't like this guy, no matter if human or demon. “In the meantime, you, Bill, could try figuring out where he brought Mabel. Since you're a demon, and probably the least important person around, I think you fit the job pretty well.”  
The blond demon again seemed rather offended, but before he could say a thing, Will put his hand on his brother's mouth. “That is a great idea, Mr. Pines! I'll take Bill and we will find Mabel as soon as possible...”, the blue haired man said.  
This was the best solution he had to offer. It would be insane if Dipper went with Bill, because the younger demon knew exactly that Dipper or Bill would end up doing something stupid to save one another. And this way he could make sure that his brother would focus and not be distracted by some sort of feelings. Plus Will knew how to deal with this three-eyed-asshole... Or, he _knew_ it in the past. It seemed Nero was definitely managed to grow stronger within this last few centuries. Will let out a deep sigh.  
Dipper wanted to protest but... If he thought the situation through properly, he had to admit, that he actually agreed with Will. The two of them would be the ones who would probably be able to rescue Mabel as fast as possible. “Alright but... Bill, be careful. He already hurt you once. I don't need you injured a second time.”  
“I can take good care of myself, Pinetree”, he said, winking at Dipper with a wide smirk. “I'll see you later... C'mon, Will, let's go.” And with that, the two demons left the Mystery Shack.  
“In the meantime”, Ford said, looking at Dipper and Pacifica with a frown. “Maybe you two could help me with some potions and research...”  
The cervitaur looked at the sea serpent, who too looked back at him. They both nodded. “Alright. Let's get this started.”

~~~~~~

“You care about them, don't you?”, Will asked his brother on the way, smiling wider. “I can't believe it. My brother preferring peace over chaos? That's new... I think being human is good. All these feelings we didn't have as demons... I love it!”, he said, giggling a little as they walked through the woods.  
The blond demon rolled his eyes, but kept up his smile. “I don't prefer _peace_. I just wanted to kick Nero's ass for a long time now. Saving Shooting Star in the process? Why not. It would at least make Dipper happy so...” He shrugged, smiling at his brother. “Don't worry. On the inside I'm still the chaos-loving maniac and lunatic... I might just got a little softer because of these... _Feelings_. But I wouldn't admit that in front of anyone but you, so you better keep quiet about it”, he said, as they followed their senses. It wasn't too difficult to find someone who obviously wanted to be found. All they had to do was be extremely careful once they were close enough. Which would take a while, as their silly human bodies could neither teleport nor float. So the only option was walking. And since Bill was still a little in pain, the wound on his chest not quite healed, the weren't going that fast anyways. Hopefully Nero was still the asshole he always was. Because, if he was, then Mabel had a great chance of being alive. Maybe hurt, but definitely alive.

~~~~~~

Mabel wanted to kick his ass. Or yell at him. Or do _anything at all_. “Let me out of here you sicko!”, she mouthed, because she was underwater. He even got her a fish-tank. How thoughtful of him. What an idiot. There was not really much space to move, her hands were tied together with some creepy looking green piece of cord.  
Nero, who of course had a way comfier place to sit – a fancy throne he created himself – glared at her, his smirk just widening. “Be a little more thankful, I could've just killed you right away... And I wouldn't hesitate doing it now, if there wasn't something else I'm way more interested in and I need you for...”, he said, his green glowing eyes watching the mermaid in her little tank.  
The brunette frowned a bit, looking down to avoid looking at this creep. Hopefully the other's didn't come for her. She didn't want any of her friends getting hurt. That would be simply horrible. If it was only her, fine. But... She sadly knew her brother and Pacifica would probably try to come up with a plan. She let out a sigh, looking up again. “What do you even want? What is your shitty plan? Do it like any villain does it. Tell me your oh so perfect and secret plan... If you want me dead anyways...”, she complained, staring with her chocolate brown eyes right at the man she grew to hate so incredibly much.  
The demon let out a amused and terrifying laugh, shaking his head at her statement. “I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I understood that right, but did you just ask me _what my plan is_? Does this look like a silly TV show or book to you? Maybe one of these fairy tales? I'm not that stupid, my little mermaid. If something goes wrong and you end up back with your friends... You could simply tell them all my dirty secrets. And you would be the glorious hero... Nope, not going to happen”, he said, crossing his arms behind his head. How amusing simple minded human beings were...  
Mabel sighed again. He was right. What did she even expect? Why did he choose her? It was so frustrating! Her brother would've immediately found some way, a clue, anything to get out again and run away as fast as possible... But her? She was not even close to being so smart. She only got herself into trouble... Always... It also was her fault that Bill could even get this far, start Weirdmageddon and almost destroy the dimension, just because she wanted the summer to go on for a bit longer. She always was the reason why things went wrong. The mermaid bit her lip. Maybe it was better this way... She should give up.   
Nero kept watching her. “Oh, already on the edge? That didn't take long. And I thought you'd be stronger than that... Seems I misjudged you. But hey, at least you're good for something at last. I can already feel it... Someone's coming for you. It will be my pleasure to properly greet them with death. And this will only be the beginning of something way bigger than Bill ever brought to this dimension... And all thanks to you, Mabel Pines.”

~~~~~~

“I'm not sure this was a good idea”, the cervitaur mumbled after about half an hour. He and Pacifica were standing next to one another, experimenting on some potions to develop one that would work for longer, blocking all this monster stuff inside them.  
Pacifica frowned, putting back some of the ingredients to cross her arms. “I know but... Maybe Will and Bill are right. We would get too emotional about Mabel...”, she mumbled, biting her lower lip. Should she tell him? About Mabel and her? She wasn't sure... Dipper was always... Sort of hard to predict.  
But he already noticed that something was off. “Hm? I mean, I get it, you became better friends over the last days but... Will too became friends with her, didn't they? If so, he would probably just be as emotional as you...”, Dipper said, now looking at Pacifica with a frown. “Though, of course, Will already managed to take him down once...”  
The blond sea serpent frowned as well, crossing her arms, before taking a deep breath. “Alright, I should probably tell you everything... I love Mabel.”  
Dipper was a little confused. Pacifica.... Pacifica loved his sister? But how? “Didn't you two argue all the time when we were kids? Not really get along...?”, he asked, tilting his head as he looked at Pacifica.  
She looked down for a bit, again biting her lip. “Well... You know... Things changed. A lot. I also became friends with Gideon if you remember...”  
“Yeah, which makes it only weirder. Isn't he completely in love with Mabel as well?”, he asked. This made no sense... Or, well actually, he could understand, but still. It was a bit surprising.  
Pacifica now looked at the potion, sighing softly. “Look... I know I hurt Gideon a lot when I told him that I love Mabel. But... Mabel loves me too. That's why I feel so bad for not being able to protect her but... I want her back. She is so perfect, so adorable, so optimistic... I miss her already...”  
Dipper started smiling softly. “Wow... This is really cute, Pacifica...”, he said, chuckling softly. “I understand that it must be hard, with Gideon and all but... Congrats... I'm glad my sister found someone... But...” The cervitaur's smile faded again. “But then it's even more important that Bill and Will succeed... I know, I was the one questioning if this was a good idea but... If we interrupt them, we might just help Nero... So...”  
“We have to wait. And endure this time of waiting... For Mabel”, Pacifica said.   
Dipper sighed. “For Mabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the waiting and as always, I hope you like it ^-^  
> There also might be a delay with the next chapters, I got two big exams this month ;u;


	25. Revelation

„Oh, what an honor!“, the black haired demon said, his smirk spreading over his face. “If that's not my absolutely favorite demon twins! The phenomenal, best friend and traitor I ever had, Bill Cipher and his amazingly annoying and way too sneaky brother that truly managed to get rid of me by banishing me from a dimension, Will Cipher. Got to give you credit for that though.” Nero got up from his throne, his hands crossed behind his back.  
Mabel looked so terrified. She tried to yell, wanted them to hear her, she wanted them to run away, but the water made her voice go to waste. Nothing was to hear and she was so damn worried. If he hurt them, it was her fault. She was so worried, because Dipper seemed to get along with Bill so good lately... If they got killed because of her, she would never forgive herself for that.  
Bill and Will have decided that it was no use to hide anyways. They could feel Nero's presence, so he too could feel theirs. A confrontation was impossible to avoid. The blue demon looked around in the other's hideout, trying to spot any trap they may could run into, trying to calculate every single thing that could end up killing them if push came to shove. And there he spotted Mabel. She was alive! Thank god. But... To get to her, they had to first take their turn on Nero.  
Bill meanwhile kept his golden eyes fixed on this three-eyed-creep. “Oh, just had to pass by _old friend_. And I think you might forgot why I became a traitor: Because you fucking wanted me to leave behind the only family I had left. And Will was right all along about you – you're a freaking asshole who only thinks about himself and manipulates others into doing what you want.”  
“Guilty as charged.” He smirked, walking closer to the twins. “So, what are you going to do? Came to _save_ her? Let me tell you, this is not going to happen. I still need my adorable little mermaid after all!” Nero kept watching the twins closely, making sure that he could predict anything they might end up doing. Though he wasn't that nervous. As if they stood a chance. Will already knew of what Nero was capable by now, as they already fought over Gideon's mind, while Bill was injured from their last encounter. Silly Bill... Protecting a cervitaur? That probably was human before? The demon smirked. “What is it by the way that makes you feel protective of that little cervitaur, Bill Cipher? I can hardly remember you ever cared for humans... What made you change your mind, old friend?”  
Bill bit his lip. He was just about to get angry, and for Axolotl's sake, this wouldn't end up good. If Bill lost his temper, he would be way too careless, he would end up more injured and that's exactly what Nero wanted. “Why should I tell you?”, he said, trying to stay calm, while Will too has decided to keep his eyes fixed on the disturbing green eyes, but slowly tried stepping closer to the fish-tank. They just had to protect Mabel. Pacifica, Gideon, Dipper, Stanford and Stanley... Everyone cared so much about her. Will just had to make sure she came back home safe.  
Nero noticed, but decided to let his silly enemy think he didn't. Instead he focused on Bill stepping closer to the demon.  
The blond man didn't show any fear, he stood there, staring at Nero and crossing his arms in front of his injured chest. “You're a damn creep Nero. And if you really want to get your revenge – here I am.”  
Nero harshly grabbed the demon's chin, making him look up. “And I will get my revenge... Starting with ending your and your lovely brother's life right here... But I want to make you suffer the most... Nobody betrays me without consequences”, he hissed, letting go again to turn back around. “All I wait for is the third player to enter the game... I am really looking forward to who will join us...”, he said, smirking again. He could feel it. Another visitor was coming here. Oh, how delightful... Taking on three people at once would be more than wonderful. And poor little Mabel had to watch them all die because they came to save her. What a sad day in this poor girl's life. He loved all the despair he could see in these wonderful, chocolate brown eyes. “What makes you all care so much for this selfish brat? I did my research... Your dear brother had to give up so many things for you”, he said, now looking at Mabel.  
Will immediately hid. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to release Mabel from this silly fish tank, carry her home and figure out another way to deal with Nero. But it seems, this would be hell of difficult.  
Nero glared at the mermaid, who looked away, already completely destroyed. She felt so bad, and the three-eyed-demon enjoyed it so much. “He had to give up on the girl he loved so you could have a pig... You almost let him live a life as a damn sock because you had a crush on some creep. Mason Pines had to suffer through so much just because of you... And that's not even all. If it wasn't for you, Bill would have never had the chance to get his hands on the rift that caused Weirdmageddon.”  
“STOP GOD DAMN!”, Bill yelled, now really upset to how he treated his boyfriend's sister. “What is wrong with you! And why am I even asking, I know that you're an insane lunatic who thinks he can do whatever he wants... But if you don't stop immediately-”  
“Then what? Billy, you're so much weaker than me... You're even injured... What do you think? You stand a chance against me?”, he asked, chuckling softly, but then held his head as if he had a headache.  
Bill frowned for a moment. He wasn't sure what was happening, but it was something good.  
Nero bit his lower lip, annoyed by this disturbance. There was a voice in his head. And he didn't like it. _You wanted this deal so badly but... Giving me some of your power might not have been the right choice. I will take as much as I can, no matter what you do to me, I will protect my friends and help them by draining your power..._ , he could hear Gideon's voice.  
Nero laughed. “What a fool...”, he said, shaking his head, again fixing Bill, but was surprised as a wolf jumped at him from the entrance of the hideout.  
This was all happening so fast, Bill could hardly react to all of this. “Wendy!”, he said, now realizing that this was Dipper's former crush. Oh yes. He definitely had a thing for strong people. Bill shook his head, he couldn't focus on the fight between Nero and the werewolf right now, he had to help Will get Mabel out of there. He quickly ran towards his twin, helping him get the mermaid out of the tank.  
“I got her”, Will said, holding Mabel against his chest, the girl constantly sobbing and trying to calm down. “This is all my fault...”, she whispered repeatedly.  
“Shush, calm down... I'll get you out of here”, the blue haired man told her quietly, looking at Bill for a moment, before leaving with her as quickly as he could.  
Then Bill turned around to Wendy and Nero fighting again. They seemed... Equal when it came to strength. How was that possible? Nero should've been so much more powerful. But then again, the blond man didn't question it. He would support Wendy and make sure to kick this demon's butt.  
“Showtime.”

~~~~~~

“You... You did _WHAT_?”, the brunet cervitaur asked, incredibly upset and worried as he saw Will come back but not Bill. Of course he was incredibly happy to have his sister back, Pacifica too was so happy, it was so sweet to see the two of them together cuddling on the couch.  
But... His boyfriend was not here. He was still there, with this creep... Fighting.  
Will flinched, feeling so guilty right now. After all he knew about their feelings towards one another. “L-Look... Dipper, I didn't want to leave him behind but... I had to save Mabel. He seemed fine a-and...”  
“You left your brother behind, fighting against Nero? Did at least Wendy make it there? I knew going there would get me killed, but... Since she visited and asked if she could help and all...”, he sighed, being more than upset right now.  
Suddenly, the door was opened, two injured creatures walking in, covered in blood – no real way to identify if it is their own blood or someone else's.  
Dipper was shocked. “W-Wendy... Bill...”, he whispered as he got to them, wanting to somehow help them. Wendy's and Bill's clothes look incredibly destroyed. They both had many scratches and wounds, but the werewolf seemed like she took it better.  
Wendy sighed, shaking her head as she held Bill to make sure he didn't fall. “He needed to rest on the way home... Nero again hit him hard. But he's breathing... So no need to worry but... There is something interesting we might need to talk about though...”  
The cervitaur took a deep breath. “First things first. I need to help him... He shouldn't have gone in his current state! This idiot, why did I ever let him leave like that...”, he mumbled, shaking his head as he walked over to him, trying to take his body.  
But then Bill started coughing, shaking as he leant against Dipper, shivering a bit. “M-Mh... Fuck... This was harder than expected...”, he mumbled looking at the brunet, the golden eyes meeting the chocolate brown ones. “But... Wendy and I.... We might found Nero's true weakness...”, he said, smiling a bit wider.  
Dipper took another deep breath. “Okay, hold on... First of all, Wendy... Take this.” The cervitaur handed the werewolf a small bottle of potion. “It makes you human, temporary... Just if you want to properly shower...”, he said, then smiling at her.  
“Sounds good”, she said, taking the small bottle. “But... I'll probably need to head home, make sure my family is alright. Bill... Tell him what we figured out. I will try to find Old Man McGucket and Robbie...”  
Bill nodded, looking at the werewolf. “Sounds perfect... I will...”, he mumbled weakly, taking a deep breath.  
“Good. See you later then!”, Wendy said as she left the Shack, leaving behind a confused Dipper and a really weak Bill.  
The cervitaur frowned. “Now I'm really curious... What is this weakness of his?”  
“Me...”, he said, sighing deeply. “See, thanks to Gideon we had the chance to attack Nero properly... It seems Gideon helped us by using the connection they created through the deal to weaken Nero. Alright, so we fought against him, which was really difficult and he manage to hit my back once time, that's why my shirt is pretty much destroyed. But... You remember the scar on my back? The one I gained because of the failed zodiac? The spell you tried to kill me with? As soon as Nero saw it, he was terrified. He was literally _shocked._ , holding in, which allowed Wendy and me to get out there alive. But you know why he was so shocked?” Bill smiled wider. “This prophecy was _never_ about killing me... It was about killing him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First exam is done! One more this month, and two more next month and then I got summer holiday xux  
> Thanks for everyone supporting me and omg 200+ Kudos ahh you're awesome!  
> Sorry for the long waiting, I hope you like the chapter :D


	26. Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Chapter!

„That is a great idea. And I was wondering if it really didn't work, if I misinterpreted something... But now all the pieces make a lot more sense.“ Ford seemed completely excited, nodding as he grabbed everything they needed. „This has to be done... So, Wendy is looking for Robbie and Fiddleford?”, he asked again, looking at the cervitaur next to him.  
Dipper nodded quickly. “Yes... It might take some time. But that's okay, we should probably all take the time to recover a little and prepare ourselves. If it doesn't work, we have to be fit to stand our ground. Nero won't back down so easily. He'll find a way to trick us, he'll make sure we won't be able fulfill the prophecy and complete the zodiac.”  
The blond demon nodded as well, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Yeah... Dipper is right. I've known Nero for long enough now. We have to make sure that everyone is fit, healthy and ready to fight.”  
“Good. But then we should probably check out how long the potion really works. I assume the prophecy includes everyone being human... Well, and you, Bill, being back in your demon form. Which means you'll have to drink the potion as well... But... Maybe not right now. I'm not going to risk you turning back to your normal self again and losing all of the human traits that made you change sides. Which I'm still not a hundred percent sure you really did”, the sphinx mumbled a little grumpy.  
Dipper nodded, taking most of the potions he and Pacifica mixed before. “I'll go check out how long these work and if necessary experiment a little more to make sure we're prepared.”  
“Alright... Then see you later”, Ford mumbled, obviously looking for something so Dipper and Bill decided to not annoy him any further.  
The brunet took a deep breath. “Okay, I'll go upstairs and give Pacifica and Mabel one of these to test it and...” He chuckled a little. “And congratulate my sister on finding a girlfriend. Maybe I should be fair and tell her about us as well?”, he said, looking up at Bill.  
The blond man just shrugged, smirking a little. “So Shooting Star too find someone. How adorable. Especially that it's Pacifica...”  
“Yeah! Like really, did you ever think that _this_ was going to happen? Seems Mabel and I have quite some interesting taste when it comes to our partners.” The cervitaur smirked a little as they walked upstairs. He knocked on the door.  
Mabel was sleeping on top of Pacifica. She definitely deserved some rest after all this shit that had happened. The blond sea serpent was resting as well, yawning quietly as she heard the knock on the door. “Come in...”, she said, running a hand through Mabel's fluffy mermaid hair, a soft smile on her lips.  
Bill and Dipper entered the room, the male twin smiling a little. It meant a lot to him that Pacifica cared so much for his sister. It also made it easier not to worry as much about her as before. Pacifica had reassured him over and over that she would protect Mabel with her life if necessary. She would never let anyone come here and kidnap her. Not under her watch. “Hey there...”, he said, walking a little closer and being quiet as well.  
But it was no use, Mabel slowly woke up anyways. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked up, frowning a little. As soon as she woke, she felt and remembered everything that happened. It was her fault. Nero was right, she was the reason for all their misery. “Hey...”, she mumbled, looking away.  
Pacifica frowned a little, trying to make her feel as best as possible. She could already hear in the mermaids voice that she still blamed herself for what had happened. “So, what's up?”, she asked, looking at the two of them.  
“Remember the potion we mixed for Ford? He said we should try how long they work, so as soon as Fiddleford and Robbie make it here, we can fulfill the prophecy and destroy Nero for good... You two should rest. Just to make sure we're all fit for whatever awaits us”, he said, smiling a little as he walked up to the two of them, handing Pacifica a bottle that contained enough for two people.  
The sea serpent smiled. “Thanks...”, she mumbled, taking the potion and putting it aside for now. “Oh... And Mabel... I told your brother about us...”, she explained, seeing Mabel blush even more.  
“Paaass... How could you do that?”, the brunette asked embarrassed, hiding her face against Pacifica's chest.  
Dipper chuckled lightly, enjoying the embarrassment of his sister. “Don't worry. I think it's actually really cute... You two definitely deserve it. All I want for you is to be happy, Mabel.”  
Mabel blushed even harder. “T-Thanks...”, she mumbled, now looking up, her chocolate brown eyes looking at her brother. “You're the best brother ever, you know?”  
“Sure. That's exactly why I need to tell you something as well...”, he said, taking a deep breath. He looked up at Bill, taking his hand with a smile. “I fell for this huge idiot right next to me. He's great, Mabel. He should have become human way earlier, that would have spared us so much trouble.”  
Bill smirked, thumbing over Dipper's hand. “Yeah... I'm really sorry about that. Weirdmageddon hasn't been the best idea in the end... But after all, we ended up here, happy together, so I can't complain too much.”  
Mabel looked sincerely surprised. “You... You love Bill? Bill Cipher? Wow... Well, I suspected that you two get along better since he's human... Aw this is _so_ cute, Dip-Dop!”, she said, giggling lightly. “I'm happy for you two, too!”, she said, smiling wide.  
Dipper nodded, scratching the back of his head as he blushed softly as well. “Heh... Yeah, thanks... I'll take Bill and go downstairs to the basement. This sorta became Bill's room after all and... And I think you two might need some privacy...”, he said, looking at Pacifica and the bottle of potion.  
She knew exactly what he was talking about. “Yes... Thank you, Dipper. I appreciate it.” The sea serpent made sure to place Mabel properly on the bed, waiting til Bill and Dipper had left the room. She took a deep breath. “Okay...” The blond sea serpent closed the door behind them, then getting back to Mabel. “This thing... Will turn us back to our human selves for a little time. I have no idea how long it will work, but that's what we'll figure out soon... Are you ready?”  
“Ready whenever you are!”, Mabel said motivated, smiling at her girlfriend, as they poured the liquid into two cups, drinking it together. 

~~~~~~

Bill chuckled lightly. It happened again. Dipper stood there in front of him, completely naked, blushing deeply. “You should've known from the last time. You end up naked because you don't wear anything as a cervitaur.”  
“Shut up, god damn, Bill, seriously, if I didn't love you, you'd be so dead”, he hissed embarrassed, his cheeks a dark red color, while the blond demon kept lying on the bed, smirking wide at his boyfriend. “Hey, I think you look damn hot, okay? And this way I don't need to undress you. It's a win-win situation.”  
Dipper shook his head, walking over to Bill and taking a seat next to him, only to immediately be pulled on top of him, so that the brunet sat on the demon's lap. The brunet gulped, still completely embarrassed.  
The blond man smirked wide. “You're such a handsome young man... Thanks for not letting me kill you... It would've been such a shame... I would've never figured out how love feels like...”, he purred, moving his hand up the inside of Dipper's sensitive thigh.  
A deep moan came over the brunet's lips, letting Dipper feel even more embarrassment, but also huge amounts of lust and excitement. “Fuck... You're such a dick... And I can't help but love it...”  
Bill chuckled softly. “Oh? Speaking of which...”, he whispered, moving his hand further up, letting his hand slide up the other's erection, teasingly slow moving his hand over the sensitive skin. He could feel Dipper shiver under the touches, as he tried his hardest to hold back another moan. “Damn... This is going to be very exciting...”, Bill whispered, using some of his magic to let his own clothes disappear with a wide smirk. “Very sexy indeed...”, he added in a deeply erotic voice.

~~~~~~

“I-I didn't know we'd be _completely_ naked!”, Pacifica said with a deep blush on her face, while Mabel was wrapped in blankets, blushing as well but not at all listening to what her girlfriend said. She was rather busy with taking in what she saw. Pacifica looked absolutely perfect. Her boobs were in perfect shape, her red nipples had such a beautiful color, especially in contrast to her beautiful light skin, and even though she tried to cover it, Mabel could definitely see enough to get turned on. “W-Wow...”, she whispered, her chocolate brown eyes widened. “You are so beautiful, Pacifica...”, she said, smiling softly at her girlfriend.  
The blond girl blushed even more, but managed a small smile as well. “You think so?”, she asked, walking over to sit down on the edge of Mabel's bed.  
Mabel nodded quickly. “You're so good looking...”, she whispered, now letting the blanket sink to the bed, revealing her own naked body. The brunette realized that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Pacifica loved her. She trusted her girlfriend.  
The blond girl now too took a closer look on Mabel's body. And heck, did she look good. “Just look at yourself... You're just as amazing as I am...”, she said, smiling wider as she leant over, kissing Mabel's incredibly soft lips. The blond girl pulled her a little closer, kissing her deeply. The feeling was astonishing. Not only because of the kiss, they had kissed before, but the intimacy of this situations was beyond anything they did before. Pacifica's hand moved a little down, the soft finger tips sliding over her collarbone, down to her right boob, cupping it with her hand. Mabel's body was so incredibly soft, the blond girl couldn't get enough of touching her girlfriend.  
Mabel let out a soft moan against the other's lips, her nipple immediately getting hard at Pacifica's touch. She blushed deeply, enjoying this way too much already. She could feel a weird warmth filling her body, especially in her abdomen, her vagina getting wetter every second.  
The blond girl smiled, pulling back from their kiss. “This is _so_ good... I love you so much, Mabel...”, she whispered, now kissing down the girl's neck, her collarbone, finally ending up at Mabel's rosy nipple, starting to let her hot and wet tongue slide over one, her hand busy with touching her other one, softly squeezing it between her index finger and thumb.  
The brunette girl panted heavy, spreading her legs out of reflex, the touches and licks on her boobs feeling simply too good. “M-Mhh... P-Pacifica... This feels so good... M-More~!”, she moaned, her heart racing as she let out more needy sounds.  
Pacifica continued as her girlfriend wished, smiling the whole time. This was everything she had ever dreamed of. She let her tongue slide over the hard nipple, causing Mabel to let out more and more moans. The blond girl got more confident, now slowly letting her hand that wasn't busy slide down Mabel's stomach, down between her legs. For a moment, Pacifica looked up. “Are you ready for this...?”, she whispered, her own voice quiet and erotic.  
The brunette girl couldn't even answer properly any more, already overwhelmed by the immense lust Pacifica caused. She nodded, hoping that her partner would understand.  
And Pacifica definitely understood. She let her index finger slide inside Mabel's hot cave, earning another deeply erotic moan from her girlfriend, as her body squirmed under the pleasurable touches. That was so hot, Pacifica had to bite her lower lip to not let out any moans herself.  
Mabel let a hand run through Pacifica's perfect, long and soft hair. “Mh... M-More, please...”, she whispered again.  
Pacifica nodded softly, her middle finger joining her index finger, slowly moving to make Mabel feel even more pleasure. But that wasn't even it. She let her tongue slide down Mabel's absolutely perfect stomach, until she was between her legs. Pacifica tilt her head a little, her tongue quickly finding Mabel's clit, giving her a gentle lick.  
The brunette's body trembled, sheer excitement and lust filling her whole body. “H-Haa... P-Pacifica... T-This is so perfect-- N-Nhh...!”, she moaned, the muscles inside her reacting to every move of Pacifica's fingers.  
The blond girl smiled, as she continued, now sucking on her girlfriend's swollen clit. She was so turned on by how turned on Mabel was. Pleasuring the brunette felt simply amazing. She started to move her fingers more, in and out repeatedly, varying her speed to achieve the greatest pleasure for Mabel.  
It didn't take long until Mabel couldn't hold back any longer. She moaned deeply, her orgasm completely overwhelming her, as she panted, Pacifica's name on her lips as she had her climax.  
Pacifica took a little before pulling back, smiling at Mabel, both of their cheeks a dark red color.  
“Pacifica... I love you even more now... This was incredible...”, she whispered, looking up at her amazing girlfriend with a smirk.  
Pacifica tilt her head a little, but smiled softly as she realized why Mabel smiled.  
“Let me return the pleasure~”, the brunette girl said. Thank god that this potion lasted longer than the previous one, Pacifica thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second exam done... Only two more to go xux Sorry for the waiting, but here you go! A little Mabel and Pacifica action x3


	27. Time is up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the chapter Billdip smut, second part story! :D We're getting closer to an end quq~

„M-Mh... Damn... Bill...”, Dipper whispered, keeping his voice low, trying his best to hold back all the moans the demon wanted to cause him. But the brunet young man knew that resisting the blond, sexy demon wasn't really an option. Bill simply knew what to do, how to touch him to make Dipper moan in excitement and lust.  
“Still holding back, eh~?”, he purred amused, his hand slowly moving up and down Dipper's hard and swollen penis. “You know it would be a lot more fun if you moaned my name and begged for more, my love~”, he whispered, his other hand gently stroking the inner tight of the brunet man who still sat on his naked lap. That his own hard erection pressed against Dipper's ass was just a wonderful side effect that Bill used to continue teasing his wonderful partner. He would give in sooner or later. He would moan Bill's name, he would enjoy every single second of this.  
Trying to convince himself that he would withstand the demon's seduction was a poor thought. Dipper blushed harder every second, the touches he received were simply too much to handle. “God damn Bill... Y-You're right, okay... H-Haa... I want you... Please...”, he moaned quietly, feeling his body tense, repeatedly shivers running down his spine.  
That was all the demon needed, with the snap of his fingers he let lube and condoms appear once again. “Mh... This will be fun, let me tell you...”, Bill purred, putting some lube onto his fingers, moving them straight to Dipper's entrance, pushing in one of his fingers as he started to carefully stretch him.  
The brunet let out a deep moan, already liking where this is going. “Mhh... Fuck, this is so good, Bill...”, he panted, moving his ass more against the finger that just entered him. “More~”, he purred, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red.  
The blond demon smirked. “Anything my beautiful boyfriend wishes for...”, he whispered happy. This was so great. He loved it when Dipper was all willing and needy to get his satisfaction. A second finger joined the first one, stretching him more and making him moan even louder. Good thing Bill sealed the door with a spell, so no noise could get out or come in, and neither could a person. Just in case, who knew, if Sixer wanted to check on them this would end really embarrassing.  
Dipper's body tensed again, shivers of excitement running down his spine as he could feel Bill's slender fingers stretch and prepare his inside, the lube definitely helping him. “N-Nhh... Bill... This is so hot...”, he whispered, trying to get his body used to all this before he allowed the demon to continue with a third finger.  
Bill did as his boyfriend wished, letting his third finger slide inside Dipper's inside, causing the brunet to let out another moan. The blond demon just got more aroused, every moan making the man happier by the second. He loved hearing how much he managed to pleasure the man on top of him.  
“Shit, Bill... Mh... T-This is... So much...”, he whispered, feeling slight pain, but mixed with such amounts of pleasure, he couldn't help but love every second of this. Bill knew what he was doing, and this was simply amazing.  
After a few more moments of preparing his wonderful partner, Bill let his fingers slide out of Dipper again, smirking up at the brunet, his golden eyes shiny and filled with love and lust.  
“So, my hottie... You ready for the real thing?”, he whispered with a deeply erotic voice.  
Dipper bit his lip. “God, yes...”, he whispered, his cheeks still a dark shade of red. This was definitely the best thing ever. He loved how Bill managed to turn him on like that, make him feel needy for more... Simply everything.  
Bill chuckled softly. “Alright then...”, he said, quickly putting a condom on his swollen cock, moving his hard, erection to Dipper's hot entrance. “You decide the pace this time...”, he said, smirking up at his partner, the golden eyes locking with the chocolate brown ones.  
“Mhm...”, the brunette hummed, lowering himself down onto the huge erection of his demon boyfriend. He let out a deep sigh. “Geez... Nhh... This... This is so good... A-Ah..~”, he moaned, his breathing unsteady and his heart racing. His half lidded eyes looked down at the demon's face, who too seemed to be quite pleased by what Dipper was doing.  
Bill bit his lip, moaning deeply as well, as he could feel his swollen cock fill up Dipper's tight ass. “Shit... H-Ha... Move more for me, Dipper~”, he whispered, shivers running down his spine. This was everything the demon wished for, him and Dipper spending some quality time just like that.  
The brunet smirked, his body feeling so great, tense and sensitive, as he started moving his hips more, moaning deeply as he could feel Bill's erection inside him. “God damn... You're so big...”, he complained, followed by a moan, his hands resting on Bill's chest. The demon couldn't help but moan the whole time, unable to let out some sassy comments about Dipper. This was simply too good. Dipper knew how to make Bill feel great.  
Dipper varied in speed, first teasingly slow, then faster, making both of them pant and moan in so many ways. He felt so good, being the one in power for once. “Mh... You're all mine”, Dipper purred, moving more, making Bill's erection enter him even more, so deep inside himself, he couldn't help but love it.  
The demon then moved his hand to the brunet's erection, stroking him while he kept grinding his hot ass against the blond's hard cock.  
Now _that_ was something Dipper liked. He was already feeling huge amounts of pleasure and excitement, but Bill just knew how to make things even better. The feeling of Bill's slender fingers around his cock made the brunet almost cum immediately. “D-Damn, you ass... H-Haa... I-I'm... I'm going to c--” But it was already too late, the brunet moaned Bill's name as he could feel his sperm release all over the blond demon's stomach.  
This was too much for Bill as well, hearing Dipper moan his name like this, the feeling of his hot cum all over him... The demon moaned Dipper's name, his hot cum filling up the condom, as he slowly calmed down. “D-Damn... You're one hell of a lover, I gotta admit that...”, he mumbled a little exhausted, as he slowly pulled out, cleaned them both with magic and then cuddled up with Dipper for a moment. “Mh... This... This was amazing... I love you...”, the demon purred, kissing the brunet's forehead, as he obviously was still exhausted, his heart racing like hell.  
“Shush, Bill... You're just as great...”, he mumbled, sighing softly as he rest against Bill's chest. This was perfect. He was so happy. He knew they should worry about Nero and all, but right now, he just couldn't help but be happy. He had Bill. He had found the love of his life. What more could he wish for?

~~~~~~~

Some hours later, Stanford prepared everything. He had made sure the Shack was safe from outside attacks, just like they did during Weirdmageddon. He made sure to carefully paint the Cipher Zodiac on the floor, making sure that everything was set up properly for the one final blow they would take to kill Nero once and for all. Yes, this was important... And they would definitely do it. Stanford was positive. The only thing he worried about was Bill. Bill had been friends with this horrible demon before. This other guy, Will, who somehow too managed to stay human despite everyone changing to monsters, was a complete mystery for him. There were some many variables that might be their downfall, it made the sphinx a little worried. Sure, there was Dipper who made this pact with Bill to ensure he wouldn't use his powers against them but... It was still worrying him a little. He didn't trust Bill at all. And in Ford's eyes it still seemed like this demon manipulated Dipper. But would he listen? No. He was just as stubborn as Stanley or probably himself too. Seemed to be a characteristic of the Pines' family. He shook his head.  
That was when he could hear Wendy enter the Shack, followed by Fiddleford, who looked like some sort of raccoon and Robbie, who was obviously a zombie. “Here, got them, Mr. Pines. Now all we got to do is get everyone together and drink the potion, is that right?”, she said, smiling at the sphinx who was just done with painting on the floor. “Alright, we need to get the others...”  
“No need to get us”, the cervitaur said, next to him Bill, who was followed by the sea serpent, who kept holding Mabel and behind them Gideon and Will appeared, both seeming a little tired and exhausted. They have been talking for quite a long time now. It definitely helped them both.  
As if planned, Stan and Soos, who looked like a pile of mud with eyes, entered the living room as well.  
“So... Is everyone ready?”, Ford asked, handing everyone a bottle of potion except Will, who stayed back. He didn't mind this at all. He hated being in the focus anyways, so this was perfect for him.  
Everyone nodded. “Perfect... Let's get this done then.” And with that, everyone drank a sip of the potion, changing back to their original selves. And with that... They were determined to end this. They were determined to end Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Alright, and now I really have to study for my next exam ;u; Hope you like it


	28. Guilt

Bill felt so... Different. A thousand times more powerful than in his limited human body. Only one eye again and his body being all triangular again. Just like it always was in the past. This was... Amazing. He looked around, floating in the middle of all his former enemies, everyone being back to human. And then he looked at Dipper... The man he grew to love over the last few days.  
Dipper gulped, not sure if he was going to like where this seemed to be going. This was Bill, yes but... He was the version of himself that tried to kill them all and... And this somehow made the brunet young man feel a little unsettled. “... Bill... Are you okay?”, he asked quietly, but Ford just shook his head.  
“Quick. Everyone grab your hands. This time, we will finish this once and for all. We can't let Nero have more time or else he might finds a way to destroy us...”  
Bill blinked a few times. He looked at Dipper. The demon could see how frustrated and worried his sort of boyfriend was. “... Dipper...” But he didn't mind. All the empathy and love he could feel when his body was human – gone in an instant. He started laughing maniacally. “Oh what a wonderful, wonderful plan you had there. I have no idea how it even happened that I became human, you almost had me there! But that was then... Now... I want... No. I _will_ get my revenge.” The dream demon raised his hand, just about to hurt the others as suddenly there were noises heard outside. It was Nero. Bill chuckled softly. “My, my.... I almost forgot about my wonderful old friend...”  
Dipper couldn't believe this. His heart broke watching Bill act this way. “No... No, this can not be happening...”, he whispered to himself, biting his lower lip. “Bill stop this!! You are not like this. You are different and you know it.”  
“My little, little Pine Tree... What a sad life... I am _not_ capable of love. Or any other nonsense that you might come up with. But it will be my pleasure to break you. These _feelings_ humans have... The greatest weakness of them all.” The dream demon smirked, now moving away from the zodiac, knowing that it will break the spell easily.  
Tears slowly started to fill the beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. “N-No... No, Bill don't...”  
Ford tried to comprehend what was going on right there, right now. Love? Why love? What was Bill talking about? Nobody ever claimed that he understood the principle of love or emotions in general. Sure, he got that Dipper and him had a quite interesting friendship but... There wasn't more to it, was there? “Dipper, what is it? Why do you cry?”, he asked confused.  
“You didn't want that!! You told me, you admitted it, as soon as you felt, as soon as you became human, you regretted what you did! And you will again, when you turn back to human. Don't let that happen...”, the brunet young man begged him.  
But the dream demon seemed simply amused. “Well, then I better make sure this _never_ happens again. I hate humanity, and I hate every single one of you for interfering with my plan! Go on, cry over me, little Pine Tree... It will be my pleasure to break your little heart...”  
Mabel was so shocked, she couldn't talk for a moment. This was horrible. More than horrible. “No...”, she whispered, biting her lower lip.  
Gideon immediately got in front of her, ready to protect Mabel with his life. “Bill, shut the fuck up. You were the one who said we need to kill Nero. So we will. Get your triangular ass back in the zodiac. We don't have time for your silly games!”  
“Oh boo-hoo... My, my.... A traitor who wants to give _me_ an order?”, the demon said amused, rolling his eye. “You're all hilarious! And incredibly dumb as well.”  
“Brother! Stop this, please... Please, we need you to break Nero...”, Will said, his dark blue eyes filled with tears. “You promised you wouldn't do this!”  
Bill laughed maniacally. “OH! Brother mine, still a human, I see... You definitely need some of this potion as well. Together we can rule over this dimension! You, me and Nero.”  
“No! I will not let that happen, and you know it!”, Will exclaimed, wiping the tears off his face. “I hate to do this but...” He raised his hand, golden flames rising in the air, as he started a straight attack at his brother, who seemed obviously surprised, barely able to dodge it.  
“William! How dare you go against me! I protected you for all my life and _this_ is how you thank me?”, Bill grumbled upset, his color changing to a dark red.  
“Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica... Everyone... Stay behind me... Maybe our plan is not working out that well... But I will take full responsibility on what my brother is doing. So please... I don't want you all to get hurt... You gave me shelter... You became my friends... And I will not let a temporary loss of emotions and feelings of my brother destroy this.” The blue demon's eyes took on a dark, purple color. Both demons were surrounded by flames now, Bill with blue ones, and Will with golden ones.  
From an outside perspective, this must have looked so awesome and epic but... Knowing what was going on, Mabel felt so horrified. “W-Will... Bill... Please stop!!”, she yelled. This was her brother's boyfriend. And being demon definitely didn't work out for Bill.  
Ford was way too overwhelmed with this whole situation. Bill had a brother? And it was this strange William that sort of stayed human...? It made sense. He also did look a lot like Bill after all but... Wow. And then it also seemed like Dipper and Bill had some... Deeper relationship then they first expected. This was... A lot to take in. “What...?”  
Another loud noise, something explosion like was heard from outside the Shack.  
Will flinched for a moment, using stronger magic to keep Bill in place. “We can not let my brother leave the Shack. This will doom us all. Bill is already way too powerful alone. But him and Nero? It will be apocalyptic”, he hissed under his breath, trying to keep Bill from hurting anyone in this room.  
Bill cackled, raising his hands to cast stronger blue flames, wanting to burn them all down. “Oh, why are you so stubborn, my dearest brother? You just have to step aside... Why do you always care so much about humans? They are nothing. They are worthless! If you won't step aside... I will might have to hurt you... And I actually don't want to hurt you, William...”, he said, but it was easy to figure out, that Bill wouldn't care if he had to hurt Will. Because he knew that Will was, just like himself, immortal, as long as they were in favor of the great Axolotl.  
“STOP IT”, Will yelled, using all of his magic to protect the humans in the room, but therefore making himself vulnerable to any attacks of his brother.  
Bill settled down for a moment. “Why do you care so much about this scum. They wanted to kill _me_. Your only brother. They wanted to erase me from existence, William... Do you really trust them more than me? Someone you have known for decades, thousands of years, millennia even?”  
William gulped, his hands and knees shaking. His human body wasn't strong enough for the amounts of magic he kept using right now. “Stop. Stop Bill, that's not what you truly think. You just lack empathy and... Feelings in general. And you know it. I... I know, somewhere deep inside... There is still my caring, sweet brother... Please... Bill... For me...”  
Bill glared at him. “If you think this way... Then you'll probably need to be kicked out of your shitty human body as well...” The demon raised his tiny hands, an incredible amount of blue, hot flames rising from the floor. “Goodbye, brother mine. See you when you take on your demon form again...” And with that, he focused his attack on Will, who had nothing to protect himself.  
The attack hit the poor demon, or so they all thought, big clouds of dust covering the entire room, nobody could really figure out what had just happened.  
And... There he was. Dipper standing in between them, his whole body glowing in the same blue as Bill's flames, his brown eyes glaring at the triangular demon in front of him. With the snap of his fingers, he let chains appear around Bill's hands.  
“...You made a fatal mistake.” The brunet man started smirking cheekily at the demon. “Thank god my boyfriend was smart enough to even smart out himself... This deal was a phenomenal idea... Thank you for allowing me to regulate your power...”  
Bill looked surprised and impressed, but then grew more and more angry, wanting to throw another spell at him or his brother but Dipper was completely immune to any of this.  
“Well then... I think it is time... Time to kill a certain demon...”  
Will breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh god... I was... I was so scared... Thank you Dipper.”  
“You're welcome, Will...”, he said, chuckling lightly as he finally took his place in the zodiac again. “Everyone get back. We have to do this, this time for real”, he said, everyone agreeing as they all took their hands. Dipper forced Bill back into the middle of their little project, taking a deep breath as he could feel the magic filling all their bodies.  
“It's working!!”, Mabel said happy, holding the hands tightly. The spell was cast, their magic stronger than ever, Dipper did a great job in taming his demon.  
“STOP!”, Bill yelled, trying to get these chains off, but it already was too late. He could feel, and hear the screams from outside. Nero was yet again, banished from a dimension, the same burn scar on his back as Bill had in his human form now.  
“Did it work?”, Pacifica asked worried, not letting go of the hands yet.  
“It seems like it...”, Dipper said, letting go of everyone's hands. “Now... We only need to wait for an impatient demon... To... Turn back...”, he mumbled, suddenly feeling incredibly weak. “... Ugh...”, he groaned, seeing black dots for a moment, only to faint seconds later, his body crashing to the floor.  
Bill started laughing maniacally once again. “Oh well, seems someone can't handle my magic! Delightfu--” But before he managed to continue speaking, his form shifted, a groan coming over his lips, as the potion stopped working and everyone turned back into monsters and Bill turned back into a human.  
A wave of guilt, anger and a lot of hate towards himself flooded Bill's whole body. “Shit...”, he groaned, quickly getting to the floor. “Dipper... Dipper, wake up!!”, he yelled worried, the amount of feelings being way too much for him to handle. But he was quickly pulled back by a gargoyle and a vampire.  
“YOU! I won't let you close to my nephew ever again!!”, Stan yelled, taking a harsh grip on Bill's shoulder. “You cannot be trusted... And you never will...”, he hissed, dragging him with Gideon's help downstairs to lock him away.  
Bill groaned as his body hit the hard floor and the door was shut and locked behind him. “No... No!! Let me out! I need to talk to Dipper!!”, he yelled, getting up and knocking his fist against the door repeatedly. “Dipper... Dipper... Oh god... What did I do...”, he whispered to himself, his whole body shaking. He had no idea how to put this right again. He was the most horrible person in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qwq whoop~ only one week then all my exams are over...  
> Hope you like it! Also, damn, the fic is almost over >.< I hope I can start a new one during my summer break >u<


	29. A choice to make

Dipper ran as fast as he could. This couldn't be real, could it? They fucking took care of Nero, didn't they? How could he _already_ be back? He should be used to demons returning. Bill too did return but... He bit his lower lip. _Bill_. How could he have sided with Nero? All the feelings... Did he really just lie? Or was it the lack of humanity? Dipper didn't know. He didn't understand. He missed Bill. He missed _his_ Bill. This triangular demon was not at all Bill how he knew and liked him.  
“Well, well, well! Pine Tree, you can't hide... Don't even try...”, a way too familiar voice said, cackling, the sound making him freeze in place. He turned around, terror showing on the young man's face. His brunet hair was all messy. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. He had tried so hard. He didn't want to give up. His breathing was heavy. He wore torn jeans. Dipper felt so drained from all power. Bill was right. There was no place to hide. There was nowhere he could stay. Two demons against one human. There was no way he could do it. His hands were shaking. He was covered in dust, some leaves in his hair, as he finally faced his worst nightmare.  
Bill Cipher.  
In his demon form. Floating just in front of him. The obvious amusement showing in his one eye. “Pine Tree... Finally giving up it seems. Wise choice.” And behind him, a shadow appeared, three green glowing eyes showing who this was. “So there we go... Finally everything is back in place, like it always should have been... I'll leave this honor up to you, Bill”, he said, cackling as well. “Though... Maybe a little torture before releasing his worthless soul would be a lot more fun, what do you think?”, Nero purred, looking at the floating triangular demon.  
Dipper shivered. The two demons were so... Horrifying. It broke his heart. Seeing Bill like this. This was not him. This was not at all Bill. “Wake up!! God damn, Bill...” The human raised his hands, trying to hold onto the deal they made, glowing blue chains appearing but... It was no use.  
Nero quickly cut them off, cackling like a maniac. “You fool... Do you _really think_ that this deal is still working? The person you stroke the deal with is gone for long. This right here... Is just the immortal maniac Bill Cipher. A heartless bastard, just like any demon is supposed to be.”  
Dipper groaned. “No!! I know it. Bill is in there. Somewhere. You know it!! Try to remember, Bill. I trust you... I... I love you!”, he said upset, his chocolate brown eyes fixing the demon.  
Nero chuckled again, the shadow floating over to the human, a strong, invisible power pressing Dipper harshly against the broken wall of a building behind him. “Time's up, kid. Give up. The Bill you knew is gone forever...”  
“And it is a million times better this way”, Bill added in an insane voice.  
The brunet gasped, a harsh pain stinging in his shoulder as he hit the wall. “I trust you, Bill... You will _never_ kill me...”, he whispered, closing his eyes, his whole body shaking of both exhaustion and pain.  
“I hate to break it to you, kid...”, Bill said, obviously amused. “But time's up. You better be grateful that it is me who ends your life... Because there are many demons out there who would make you suffer a whole lot more...”  
Dipper let out a soft sigh, that almost sounded like he tried to laugh. “Oh, I think you have no idea. Bill... You are the one and only who can make me suffer _the most_ in the whole multiverse...”, he mumbled, on the verge of giving up, as suddenly, the whole reality shifted. A bright light, way too bright for the brunet, shining right onto him. “Dipper... Dipper...”, a voice whispered, that sounded a little like Bill's, but not quite.  
“W-What...?”, he groaned, slowly blinking and trying to see anything...  
And slowly, he saw the face he liked so much. Bill's face. Just... Just that it wasn't Bill. It was Will. The blue eyes and blue hair gave it away. Confused, the brunet slowly rubbed his eyes, looking around. “Wh... What happened?”, he asked, slowly figuring out that he was in the Shack, in the living room, sitting on a fluffy blanket on the floor. He was still a cervitaur. The light he couldn't figure out at first simply was the sun shining into the room.  
Will frowned a little, now looking away. “I... I didn't mean to wake you but... After... This incident with my brother, you were unconscious. But... Now you seemed to have a nightmare... I hate nightmares... Which is ironic. Being a dream demon and all...”, he mumbled, scratching his neck.  
Dipper took a deep breath. “Will, it's okay I just... Wow...”, he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, looking around again. “Bill... Where is he?”  
“... Your grunkle Stan thought it was better if you didn't... See him anymore. I'm sorry”, Will said, frowning while he looked at the half deer.  
That... Was harsh. But... Also this weird nightmare right now... This was... A lot to take in. “... So... Let me just recap on this... We... Defeated Nero.”  
Will nodded quietly, looking at Dipper with a soft frown.  
“And... Bill... He... Is he okay?”, he asked carefully.

~~~~~~

Bill was not okay. Not at all. It has been about twenty-four hours now. He was going insane in this room, all alone. Not knowing if Dipper was okay. Not knowing what was going on outside. He felt nauseous, he felt hell of guilty and all he wanted was talk to Dipper and promise him that he would never in his life try to hurt him again. This was simply terrible. He pulled his knees to his chest, breathing heavy. “Fuck... Fuck, god damn... This is _terrible_...”, he whispered to himself, glaring at the ceiling. “I ruined everything. I ruined what I wanted most...”, he groaned, his hands shaking. He wouldn't be able to continue this for much longer. He sighed deeply. That was exactly what Nero had been talking about the whole time. A human body... They were way too disadvantages, especially considering feelings and emotions. He was a fucking mess. He... He loved Dipper. He would do anything for him but... Maybe he messed up too much. If he would face Dipper... If he met him again, Dipper would hate him. For sure. The demon simply had messed up too much this time. He had crossed a line. “... Maybe... I should leave this dimension...”, he mumbled frustrated, shaking his head upset.  
There was a knock on the door. Bill quickly looked up. “... Yes?”, he said, frowning, a deeply suspicious expression on his face.  
The sphinx entered the room, locking the door right behind him again. “... I heard you wanted to leave the dimension. I am truly appreciating the thought... You have caused way too much trouble here. Not only now, but all this already started back then when you first manipulated me.”  
“... Stanford. I know all this. I am ready to leave but... But I need to talk to Dipper one last time”, Bill said, his golden eyes filled with too many emotions. He could hardly contain all of them without falling to pieces.  
“I'm afraid, this is impossible. And you should know it. You were so close to killing my nephew... I will not let you near Dipper, Mabel or anyone else again. You had your chance, Bill. More than one. And I'm not willing to give you even more.”  
Bill took a deep breath, running a hand through his messy, blond hair. “... I fucked up.”  
Ford nodded. “Yes you did. So take this as your last chance to make Dipper happy... Leave. You only cause him more hurt if you stay.”  
“... You're probably right”, the demon mumbled. “But... If I leave... I want to leave with Will. He is the only family I have left.”  
Ford froze. In this exact moment, for the first time, he saw something human in Bill. Something that reminded him a whole lot of his brother Stanley. He just stared at the demon, blinking a few times, before shaking his head. “Indeed. I will talk to William...”, he said, taking a deep breath, before turning around, leaving Bill alone once again locking the door behind him.  
The blond demon sighed again, staring at the floor. “I will never see him again... Fucking great job, Bill.”

~~~~~~

Will hated talking to people. He was pretty much the most introverted person in the entire multiverse. He was already nervous talking to Mabel, Gideon or Pacifica but... Talking to Stanford was a whole new level of being awkward.  
“And this is why you and Bill will leave. Best would be if you just leave right now”, he said, sighing softly. “Then I can finally continue working on a permanent remedy for this whole monsterfication without having to worry about any demons interfering for once.”  
Will gulped, frowning deeply as he looked at the sphinx. “I-I mean... I understand that, Mr. Pines but... I am not sure t-that this is the best way to deal with all that...”  
Dipper frowned, looking at both his grunkle and Will as well. He was not sure what to believe anymore. His heart told him to talk to Bill but... His mind strictly refused to do so. He had seen what Bill was capable of. But... Deep inside... Just like in his dream... He just knew that Bill would never would... Kill him. He shook his head, getting up. “I need some fresh air... Can we please wait with the final decision? Just a little longer?”, he said, frowning deeply.  
Stanford sighed again. “Dipper. This demon is a threat to our dimension. He always was. I get that you have some... Deeper connection to him... Why is beyond me, but I trust your judgment... If you insist... We can wait. But not for much longer. It seems Bill doesn't take it too well, being locked away in a room.” The sphinx shook his head, sighing softly again, Will though breathed a sigh of relief. He was so glad that they had at least bought him and Bill a little more time. They would definitely need it.  
“Alright...”, Dipper said, not quite saying anything about what his grunkle had figured out by now. He didn't care if Ford approved of him and Bill... Heck, Dipper wasn't even sure what to think about him and Bill himself. He definitely needed to take a break and get outside. And so he did. He walked out of the Shack, taking a deep breath. He had to think  
“I know that this is silly but... Please give Bill... Another chance. My brother is... Not what he pretended to be there. This... Demonish side of his... It's not what he feels... Not for you. I know it”, Will said, fidgeting nervously with his fingers.  
“You do?”, he asked, frowning as he looked at Will. “Because... I am scared of getting fooled. I have never trusted someone that much before. Especially someone who almost killed me... Twice by now.” He shook his head in frustration.  
The blue demon took another deep breath. “Dipper, if we leave, Bill will return to his demon form. He will cause even more destruction than he did here... Because of frustration. You... You changed him. And I am so worried what he'll do if you and him get separated again... Dipper... I have... I have never seen my brother so happy. If there is the slightest chance that you forgive him... Please do... Bill needs you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, sorry for the wait =w=! Hope you like the chapter :D


	30. Goodbye

„So that shall be it then?“, Bill asked, feeling really bad now standing there. The portal had been re-opened by Ford, who, by now, was back to normal, the human that managed to defeat Bill again. Seemed like the scientist had found a more permanent solution for this whole monsterfication problem already. Which, was not really was no surprise. Stanford Pines had been an incredibly intelligent person since the first time they met. And so was his whole family. Especially Dipper.  
He took a deep breath.

Dipper.

That was the reason he preferred being emotionless for so long. It hurt thinking about it. Never seeing this smile on his face. The blushed cheeks... Being human simply sucked. Fragile bodies, breakable minds and horrid emotions that just keep messing up their relationships because of misunderstandings. It would be good if he got to that new dimension, giving up on everything, leaving behind all of this. Yes.. Yes it would be... Rational.  
But Bill didn't want to be rational. He felt the urge to see Dipper so badly. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to explain this emotional mess inside him, he wanted to see him, he wanted to be... Happy. Together. The time of being human showed him so many sides of things he had never felt or considered before and it was horrible. He felt worse by the second.  
Ford cleared his throat, gesturing to the portal. “You can end all this here. You can make Dipper's life so much better if you leave right here and now. The boy had been through enough now. He doesn't need a demon in his life. I will send Will right after you.”  
“... I miss... Dipper...”, he whispered, looking at the bright blue glowing portal.  
The older man shook his head. “Bill... I don't trust you at all. And you should know that that is more than reasonable. Leave now. That will be the best for everyone... And... I know you will find a way to get rid of your human body... And when you do... I will make sure my family is prepared to fight you again. We might never be able to fully kill you but... The Pines' family will not give up.”  
Bill didn't really listen anymore. He was way too frustrated. He knew he had messed up. He was more than convinced that it would be better if he left but he was _way_ too egoistic to let go.  
“... I insist. I _will_ see Dipper again... Just... One final time”, Bill said, his golden eyes showing his determination.  
Ford sighed deeply, he was just about to say something, when Dipper and Will entered the room.  
The golden eyes immediately lit up a smile appearing on his face. “Dipper...” But then, his expression changed to a sad and extremely guilty one. He didn't even dare walking closer to the – now completely human – Dipper.  
The brunet was so in conflict with himself. He didn't say a thing right now. He knew that he was the one to decided Bill's fate. His chocolate brown eyes looked at the blond man. His heart skipped a beat. He knew he loved Bill. He knew it was way too dangerous but it was simply a fact... This was the man he wanted. It would break his heart if he sent him away. Bill, as a human, had changed so much. He was protective, he stood up against an old friend of his just because Nero threatened him and his family. Bill helped him cure the wounds he had caused as soon as he felt human empathy. Bill was a dork. But Dipper loved him for exactly that.  
…. But there also was the other side of him. The dangerous one. The _demon_ one. The one that attempted to kill him, his loved ones and the one that simply can not be trusted at all. The demonic, sadistic lunatic that wished so badly to destroy this dimension and form it to his own desires.  
The silence kept killing Bill. Looking into these chocolate brown eyes made him so nervous right now. He could see it. He knew Dipper felt the same affection and love towards him. Why did he hesitate? Why? It just... Felt so odd and Bill didn't know what to do. He knew he sucked at being human but... He needed Dipper. That was simply the most important thing ever.  
Stanford cleared his throat. “I will wait outside... I think you need a moment...”  
And with that, the older man left the two demons and Dipper alone.

Dipper.

He still kept silent. All these thoughts... He had to consider every single thing about this. This wasn't an easy decision to made. And he hated to even do it. His eyes locked with Bill's.  
If he stayed... Dipper would have the love of his life at his side. He would probably be really happy. Bill had seen so many things during the time of his existence. And Dipper was totally into mysteries. Into everything that was out there. And... Bill, in his human form, was no threat. Dipper still had the contract to control Bill but...

What if he became a demon again?

Dipper would totally regret his decision if Bill became a monster again. If he lacked empathy and love, if he decided to stick to the original plan... Dipper would be the reason everyone was in danger.  
Bill sighed deeply, taking a shaking step forward. “Dipper... Please say something. I... I know I messed up and... I hate myself for that, you have no idea how much I missed you for the past day... But … If you want me to leave I... I am willing to go. Your wish is my command. Even if it breaks my heart... I don't care anymore. All I want is your happiness...”  
Will kept quiet the whole time. He wanted to help his brother. He wanted to hug Bill, he looked simply way too sad... Something that disturbed Will. His brother was _never_ sad.  
The brunet took a deep breath. “Stay where you are, Bill... I... I have made up my mind and...” He took a deep breath. “I simply can not risk my family's safety...”, he whispered, his sight getting blurry. He was on the verge of tears. And not only him it seemed.  
Bill was devastated. He had said it before... He would do whatever Dipper wished of him. But... Now that he had said it out loud, he could feel as stingy pain in his chest and he wasn't pleased at all. This was horrible. Why did he do that? How could Dipper say something so cruel? Wasn't human love supposed to feel good? Better than any happiness? No... This was wrong. On so many levels.  
Dipper took a deep breath. “... That's why... I want you to leave this dimension... For good”, he whispered, feeling his own tears stream down his cheeks.  
Bill gulped, unable to say anything. His heart shattered into pieces. That was it. The end.  
“... You and Will should leave now...”, he said, taking another deep breath. It was so hard for Dipper to do this. He knew it was the safest for them all but... It felt so incredibly wrong.  
The demon took a deep breath. He needed to focus. This was not going as planned. Not at all...   
Bill walked over to Dipper now, not caring about what he said. He cupped his face, pressing a desperate kiss onto these pure, soft lips, trying to ignore the fact that they both kept crying, the wet cheeks feeling so wrong on this else so cheery face.   
This was unfair. Bill kept playing unfair and... Dipper wasn't even surprised. This was _exactly_ what he had been expecting of this demon and... To be honest, he was just as desperate for more kisses as Bill was. It was the hardest decision in his life so far and Bill was about to change his mind about it completely.

No. He had to be strong, no matter what it took. Dipper gently pushed him away, taking a deep breath. “Bill... Please... You make this just harder for all of us...”, he said, his sight blurry because of the tears filling his eyes. “Go now...”  
Bill felt way too messy but... He slowly nodded. If that truly was what Dipper wanted... So be it. Bill took a deep, shaky breath as he backed away. Will immediately ran up to the blond demon, hugging him tightly. “Sh... It's okay brother... We will find a way to make you feel better. I just know it... Please... Don't cry Bill...”  
But Bill couldn't even listen properly. Everything was blurry and he felt so numb. It was _horrible._ So that was how it was supposed to end... What cruelty. And he thought demons would be cruel.  
Dipper gulped. No. He was _not_ giving in. He needed to stay strong.

“Goodbye, Bill.”

The demon nodded, as he walked towards the portal with his brother. “Goodbye, love of my life...”, he whispered, before entering with Will, vanishing from this dimension.  
Dipper could feel his heart shatter to pieces. “... I love you...”, he whispered, shaking his head, trying to avoid more tears, which was harder than expected.  
He stayed inside the room long after, unwilling to leave. Not even Ford could convince him to leave the room.  
Days passed until Mabel, Pacifica and Gideon finally convinced him to get his mind off this demon.  
He would never see Bill again, but he would also never forget him. Dipper had to accept this fact... But... At least his family was save. He knew it would take a sacrifice. And this was his sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me uwu  
> Thank you all for sticking around til the end! :D Took me long enought to finish this~  
> I might consider a sequel =w= also if you have any suggestions, questions or wishes for the next fiction, just leave a comment, I try to answer everyone as quick as possible uwu


End file.
